Oubli mortel
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILER saison 5. Quand un nouveau serial killer arrive à Las Vegas, Sara est obligée de se replonger dans son passé...GSR! Chapitre 11 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur :_Kikou tout le monde ! Alors, j'ai déjà écris plusieurs fics avant, mais celle-ci est ma première sur CSI! J'adore écrire, et ça me frustrait de ne pas écrire sur la série ( et surtout sur mon petit couple préféré hihi), donc, voilà!

_Spoiler _: Saison 5, y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une GSR aussi

_Disclamer _: Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

**Oubli mortel**

**Chapitre 1**

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la chaleur d'une main sur son torse, et un poids lourd au niveau de son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se sentit un peu perdu, ne reconnaissant pas immédiatement sa chambre. _Ce qui est normal, étant donné que tu n'es pas dans ta chambre…_ Il tourna son regard vers la femme étendu contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, une main posée sur son torse. Les souvenirs des heures précédentes lui revenaient à l'esprit, et il sentit un drôle de sentiment l'envahir. Une fois encore, il avait cédé à ses pulsions. _Ce ne devait être qu'un simple dîner…_gémit-il intérieurement, regrettant déjà ses actes. Un simple dîner, un peu de vin, et une cavalière bien aguicheuse, et cela donnait… et bien, ça. Grissom dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, ayant passé une nuit pour le moins agitée. Il ne mentirait pas. Depuis deux mois, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

La première fois, c'était parce qu'il avait vraiment trop bu. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. C'était peu après l'enlèvement de Nick. L'assouvissement de leurs besoins sexuels respectifs les avait aidé à se relaxer, mais ils avaient rapidement décidé que cela ne signifiait rien de sérieux, c'était mieux pour leurs carrières. Non, rien de sérieux. Les quatre autres fois suivantes n'avaient rien de sérieux non plus…

Il poussa un lourd soupir, enleva doucement la main de son torse et se leva avec précaution, évitant de la réveiller. Il se rendit directement à la salle de bain, après avoir ramassé ses vêtements ; l'eau chaude l'aida à se remettre les idées en place. Alors qu'il était entrain de reboutonner sa chemise, il sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille, et cela le surprit tellement qu'il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Sophia ! » s'exclama t-il en se retournant. Je croyais que tu dormais encore ! »

La femme lui adressa un sourire taquin :

« J'avais froid dans mon grand lit, toute seule. »

Il reporta son attention à sa chemise, sentant le malaise s'installer en lui.

« Euh, tu sais, à propos de la nuit dernière, je…euh… »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et retira son bras, montrant qu'elle avait compris.

« Je sais, » dit-elle doucement. « Ca ne veux pas dire que nous allons nous marier où avoir une quinzaine de bambins, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, se concentrant à présent sur ses lacets.

« Je vais rentrer, je travaille dans douze heures, et je dois me reposer un peu… »

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil :

« Tu l'as bien mérité. »

Il se força à lui sourire en retour, de plus en plus presser de sortir de son appartement. Ce n'était pas elle qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais lui-même. Il se sentait profiteur, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte, et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres :

« On se voit plus tard… »

Une fois encore, il hocha la tête.

« Bye… » dit-il doucement. Puis, il sorti.

Il ne sentit bien qu'une fois dans sa voiture.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris encore ?_ Non, il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre en acceptant l'invitation a dîné de Sophia, tout comme il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait deux mois plus tôt, quand il l'avait ramené chez lui.

Il n'aurait jamais pris cette initiative si elle avait encore travaillé pour lui. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Ecklie avait remis toute son équipe ensemble, et Sophia était allée travailler en équipe de jour. S'ils parvenaient à avoir des rendez-vous ensemble, s'était grâce à la complémentarité de leur « jour » respectif de repos. Sa nuit de repos était juste avant le jour de congé de Sophia. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment reposé, et qu'il devait être en forme pour la prochaine nuit…Il devait quand même l'avouer, sa nuit avait été agréable, mais…

Il ne l'aimait pas. Et ça, ça le gênait beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il pouvait coucher avec une femme, alors qu'en réalité, il s'imaginait avec une autre. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il osait à peine imaginer comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait ce qu'il faisait avec Sophia…

* * *

_Quand elle avait vu le regard de son père, ce soir là, elle avait su qu'une fois encore, elle allait subir une correction._

_Elle n'aurait pas du passer l'après midi avec James et Patrick. Elle le savait pourtant, que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle traîne avec les garçons. **Ce sont les filles mauvaises qui passent leur temps collées aux baskets des mecs, et toi, tu ne dois pas être une fille mauvaise, tu as compris ? Oui papa.**_

_Mais, comment résister ? James était venu après le déjeuner, arrivant comme toujours à toute allure sur sa bicyclette bleue, et avait tout de suite su retenir son attention. **Eh, Lya ! Ramène toi, Pat a trouvé un nouveau coin pour notre jeu !** Elle savait qu'elle aurait du dire non, qu'elle devait rester pour aider sa mère à laver l'appartement, mais elle ne pouvait jamais résister quand il s'agissait de leur jeu. Avant que la raison ne prenne définitivement le dessus, elle avait courut jusqu'à la petite cuisine où sa mère faisait la vaisselle, et avait lâché un rapide **Je sors !** avant de sortir, d'enfourcher sa propre bicyclette rouillée et de suivre Jamy._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était amusée ! Elle s'amusait toujours avec eux. Ils formaient un trio inséparable : Lya, Pat et Jamy. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait ce surnom, Lya, surtout qu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son prénom, mais elle l'adorait, tout comme elle adorait les deux garçons qui lui avaient donnés. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros, si son père l'apprenait, mais elle s'en fichait. Avec eux, tout semblait plus simple et plus joyeux ; et puis eux, ils ne faisaient jamais de remarques sur ses bleus ou ses écorchures. Sauf la fois où Pat s'était énervé, le matin où elle était arrivée à l'école du quartier avec un œil au beurre noir énorme et le poignet gauche tellement enflée qu'elle croyait qu'il était encore une fois cassé. Son ami était devenu tout rouge et ses yeux s'était assombri, et il avait dit : **Ton père mérite la mort, Lya, ce n'est qu'un salaud**. Elle s'était contentée de baisser la tête, honteuse, et de lui demander de ne plus en parler._

_Pat et Jamy était les meilleurs amis qu'elle ait jamais eu, et elle préférait sans hésitation jouer avec eux plutôt qu'avec d'autres filles, qui était toutes des « pouffes » comme le disait si bien Pat. Elle passaient leur recrée à se moquer d'elle en la montrant du doigt. Elle s'amusaient à l'appeler « la bossue », parce qu'elle était souvent couverte de bosses et de bleus. En vérité, ces remarques ne la touchaient même pas. Elle n'avait que huit ans, mais était déjà très mature pour son âge. Mais elle savait s'amuser quand il le fallait, comme quand elle jouait à leur jeu, avec Pat et Jamy. Oh, ce n'était pas un jeu vraiment original, un simple « gendarmes contre voleurs » mais il était spécial pour eux. Elle adorait faire le policier, tandis que ses amis faisaient les criminels. Elle trouvait ça exaltant, les fausses courses poursuites, les fausses découvertes d'une scène de crime._

_C'était encore à ça qu'ils avaient joué, cet après midi là, dans une cave abandonnée qu'avait découvert Pat en faisant tomber son ballon de basket par la lucarne. _

_Elle était arrivée en retard pour le dîner, et elle était couverte de poussière. Quand elle avait débarqué dans la cuisine sombre, la joie provoquée par son après midi avait immédiatement déserté son corps, et une vague glaciale l'avait remplacé, faisant se dresser tous les poils de son corps._

_Son père l'attendait, apparemment, adossé au frigo, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Sa mâchoire était serrée, et quand elle avait regardé dans ses yeux, elle avait su que cette fois, ce serait pire que d'habitude. Automatiquement, elle avait cherché le regard de sa mère. Cette dernière était assise, ou plutôt effondrée sur une des chaises, et étrangement, elle semblait extrêmement calme ce soir. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait. Son bras droit portait une marque rouge vive comme si on lui avait serré violemment, ce qui était certainement le cas. _

_Elle n'avait pas été plus rassurée en rencontrant le regard de sa mère, vide et légèrement vitreux. Elle avait toujours eu plus confiance en sa mère qu'en son père, même si cette dernière la sanctionnait assez durement parfois elle aussi. Mais ce n'était jamais aussi violent que son père. Sa mère essayait parfois de la défendre, recevant alors elle aussi des coups. Les coups, s'était quelque chose de normal chez eux. La petite fille qu'elle était ne tentait même pas de protester. Après tout, les parents faisaient toujours ce qui était le plus juste pour leurs enfants, non ? _

_Mais ce soir, sa mère ne prendrait pas de punitions à sa place, s'était certain._

_Avalant avec difficulté, elle avait de nouveau tourné son regard vers son père._

_« Où étais-tu ? » Son ton était glacial et tendu._

_« Je… Je jouais dehors » répondit-elle d'une petite voix._

_Il décroisa les bras, lentement._

_« Tu étais avec ces deux garçons, encore »_

_« Papa…, je… tu sais je… » Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer une phrase pour sa défense._

_Elle vit les poings de son père se serrer, et instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière._

_« Sara, je t'avais prévenu. » Sa voix était montée d'un ton, et la colère s'entendait parfaitement dans sa phrase._

_Alors, brusquement, son père s'avança vers elle, avec la mine d'un taureau enragé, et Sara fit volte face et commença à courir, pénétra dans le minuscule salon et tenta d'atteindre la porte des toilettes, où elle pourrait s'enfermer, pour un temps du moins. Mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, et elle sentit sa poigne de fer lui agripper l'épaule. Il la retourna violemment et lui donna une gifle retentissante, un de ces gifles qui font le plus de mal. Elle sentit sa tête partir, le reste de son corps suivi, ce qui l'envoya contre le mur ; elle eut la bonne idée de mettre ses mains pour se protéger, ce qui lui évita un autre coup à la tête. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de récupérer, son père l'avait de nouveau agrippé, et son poing atteignit son estomac, lui coupant la respiration. Toujours collé au mur, son petit corps s'effondra, tandis qu'elle tentait de retrouver son souffle._

_« Tu me déçois beaucoup, Sara, tu es devenu une mauvaise fille. Les mauvaises filles ne se sont bonnes à rien ! »_

**Tut tut ! Tut tut ! Tut tut ! Tut-**

Sa main s'abattit durement sur le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Saleté de machine, elle n'aurait pas pu sonner un peu plus tôt ?

Elle se redressa dans son lit et passa une main tremblante sur ses joues humides, essuyant les larmes et la sueur qui s'y trouvaient. Elle avait horreur de se genre de rêves souvenirs ; il n'y avait rien de pire pour commencer la journée –ou la nuit, dans le cas présent. Cela arrivait plus souvent à l'approche de la date anniversaire de la mort de son père. Elle essayait toujours d'enfouir ces souvenirs dans un coin de sa mémoire, mais ils finissaient toujours par ressortir, près de certaines dates, ou lors d'affaires qui parlaient de femmes ou d'enfant maltraités.

Cela lui rappela automatiquement cette après-midi où elle avait dévoilé son secret à Grissom. Elle se leva et commença sa préparation pour aller au travail.

Elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit, au contraire, en parler à quelqu'un l'avait beaucoup soulagé. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis le lendemain de l'accident, refoulant tous ces mauvais instants au fin fond de son esprit, et de son cœur ; et cela l'avait dévoré, petit à petit. C'est pour cela que sa confession avait été bénéfique. Ce qui la faisait se sentir mieux aussi, c'était le fait que Grissom ait arrêté de l'ignorer, de s'éloigner d'elle, comme elle en avait eut tellement l'impression durant plus deux ans. Et l'année précédentes, miracle ! il avait du comprendre qu'elle existait encore. Il avait quand même fallu qu'elle se fasse arrêter pour conduite en état d'ivresse pour qu'il daigne s'intéresser à nouveau à elle…Mais une fois encore, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle avait beau se faire une raison, essayer de refouler ses sentiments, cela ne servait à rien. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et cela voulait dire qu'elle préférait l'avoir au moins en temps qu'ami que de ne pas l'avoir du tout.

Une fois douchée, habillée et rassasiée, elle prit sa voiture et se rendit au labo. Là bas, les choses avaient pas mal rebougées en peu de temps. L'horrible aventure de Nick avait quand même eu comme résultat bénéfique qu'Ecklie consente à ressouder l'équipe. A la grande surprise de Sara, Catherine ne s'était pas révolté face à cette décision, qui avait pourtant pour effet de lui retirer son statut de chef. Mais elle leur avait expliqué que cette expérience lui avait très bénéfique, mais qu'elle préférait son travail d'avant –et que c'était mieux quand toutes leurs bêtises retombaient sur Grissom, et non sur elle.

Nick avait passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, et suivait depuis des séances de thérapie. Il avait sûrement des séquelles, cela ne faisait pas de doute, mais il se portait bien, et faisait son possible pour que cela soit le cas. Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire et sa bonne humeur, et c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Sara était vraiment très heureuse de retravailler avec lui et Warrick ; sur chaque affaires – excepté les cas trop sérieux bien sûr- où elle était avec eux, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de la faire rire.

Autre point très –très !- positif : Sophia ne travaillait plus avec elle. Dieu merci ! Elle avait conscience que l'autre femme ne lui avait rien fait de mal, du moins pas volontairement, mais Sara n'avait jamais pu l'accepter dans l'équipe. Ok, cela avait sûrement beaucoup à voir avec le fait qu'elle était une femme, et que c'était difficile de l'intégrer. Elle comprenait un peu la réaction que Catherine avait eut, plusieurs années auparavant, quand Sara avait débarqué à Vegas du jour au lendemain, lui ôtant son statut de « seule femme » de l'équipe. Et puis, Sophia tournait autour de Grissom, et cela avait le don de la faire bouillir. _Ne pense pas à ça_… s'ordonna t-elle intérieurement, tandis qu'elle entrait dans la salle de repos.

Nick, Warrick et Greg était déjà là, avachi sur leurs sièges.

« Dis leur Sara que c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Greg en guise de bonjour.

« Salut à toi aussi Greg, j'ai passé une bonne journée, merci de demander. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Warrick pouffa, et ajouta :

« Je crois que c'est mal parti pour toi, mon pote ! »

Sara fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, observant le jeune CSI d'un air faussement inquiétant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Greggo ? »

« Euh… » commença ce dernier, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « C'est que… »

Nick vint à son secours :

« Comme tu dois sûrement le savoir -vu ton intérêt pour ce genre de choses- dans trois semaines, il y a le bal annuel de la police de Las Vegas, et notre petit novice adoré était entrain d'affirmer que tu irais avec lui cette année. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une grande tape dans le dos de Greg, qui grommelait dans sa barbe.

Sara le regardait, mis exaspéré, mis amusé :

« Je suis désolé de briser tes rêves Greg, mais comme les cinq dernières années, je ne dirais qu'un seul mot : _non_. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'aimais pas particulièrement ce genre de petite fête. »

N'attendant même pas sa réaction, elle se dirigea vers la cafetière pour ce servir une tasse de café. Elle écoutait la suite de la conversation des hommes, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. Greg, vexé par les rires des deux autres mâles de la pièce, tentait de sauver son honneur :

« Oui, c'est ça, rigolez. Je suis persuadé que vous n'aurez même pas de cavalière non plus. »

« Ah, moi, je suis déjà pris ! » se défendit Warrick. « Catherine m'a fait promettre de l'accompagner. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle en avait assez de s'acheter une belle robe tous les ans, pour qu'elle se fasse larguée la veille du bal. Elle a toute confiance en moi, m'a-t-elle dit. »

Cette révélation soutira des « you hou ! » dans la pièce, qui sous entendaient bien ce que ça sous entendait.

« Plus rien me surprend maintenant » repris Greg. « Si Grissom a pris les choses en main avec sa vie amoureuse, je peux bien croire le faite que Catherine et Warrick font passer la soirée collés l'un contre l'autre… »

Sara, qui était toujours de dos, se glaça à cette phrase.

« Comment ça, Grissom a pris les choses en main avec sa vie amoureuse ? » entendit-elle Nick demander. _Oui, excellente question !_

« Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? » s'exclama Warrick d'un ton surpris.

Les doigts de Sara se crispèrent autour de sa tasse. _Quoi ? Quoi ? au courant de quoi ?_

« Lui et Sophia…Ils ont passé le cap il y a deux mois. Bien sûr, c'est sensé être secret, et il paraîtrait que « ce n'est rien de sérieux », mais tu sais ce que ça veux dire, quand quelqu'un dit- »

Blang !

C'est le bruit sourd que vit la tasse de Sara quand celle-ci la posa durement sur la table. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Greg devait plaisanter. Comment Grissom aurait-il pu « passer le cap » avec Sophia ?

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Les garçons venaient juste de se rappeler de la présence de Sara, et semblait comprendre qu'ils venaient de faire une grosse –grosse !- boulette.

C'est cet instant que choisi Catherine pour entrer dans la pièce.

« Wouah ! » s'exclama t-elle. « C'est moi où cette salle est rempli d'une tension pour le moins négative ? »

Sara agrippait le bord de la table, les yeux fermés. _Calme toi. Calme toi_, s'ordonna t-elle, essayant de contrôler les larmes qui étaient montées d'elle-même à ses yeux sans qu'elle ne leur ai rien demandé. Ce n'était rien voyons. Greg et Warrick affabulaient. C'est vrai ! Ils adoraient raconter des histoires ! Elle avait beau se répéter ça dans son esprit, cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Les mots de Greg résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête : « _Ils ont passé le cap il y a deux mois… Ils ont passé le cap il y a deux mois… Ils ont passé le cap il y a deux mois…Ils ont passés…_ »

« Sara, tout va bien ? » demanda alors Catherine d'un ton un peu inquiet, venant de remarquer sa collègue immobile.

Sara, qui ne pouvait toujours pas parler – car elle sentait que si elle le faisait, soit elle vomirait, soit elle hurlerait ou soit elle éclaterait en sanglot (ou peut-être un mélange des trois)- se contenta d'hocher la tête affirmativement de façon mécanique. Elle sentit alors que Grissom entrait dans la pièce. Elle sentit une colère bouillonnante l'envahir. Il avait fallut qu'elle travaille pendant cinq ans à ses côtés pour qu'il lui prenne la main, il avait suffit de même pas six mois à l'autre blondasse pour qu'il lui saute dessus !

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama t-il d'un ton enjoué. « J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé, c'est une nuit chargé en perspective. » Il semblait de bonne humeur. _Aurait-on passé une bonne journée de congé, Grissom ? _susurrait sarcastiquement une voix dans sa tête.

_Retourne toi, Sara, retourne toi avant qu'il ne te questionne_.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, gardant tout de même les yeux baissés.

« Alors, Warrick et Greg, vous prenez une affaire de vol à main armée qui a dégénéré dans une boutique de vêtements chics. Une vendeuse et un client morts. Nick, Catherine, un enlèvement de mari. La femme est _très_ inquiète. Sara, tu viens avec moi ; nous avons un meurtre étrange dans un des immeubles du centre. »

Un bourdonnement envahissait la tête de Sara. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la choisisse _elle_ comme coéquipière ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait d'effectif maintenant ! Elle leva brièvement les yeux, rencontrant son regard légèrement incrédule, puis les rebaissa.

« Ok » dit-elle froidement, avant de lui passé à côté pour sortir de la salle.

* * *

Grissom, les sourcils froncés, regarda Sara sortir de la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers le reste de l'équipe et regarda Catherine. Cette dernière leva les bras pour dire qu'elle ne savait rien et ne comprenait pas non plus. Les trois hommes s'étaient levés pour prendre leurs papiers, mais ils refusaient obstinément de regarder leur patron en face. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ?_

Grissom soupira et sorti rejoindre Sara qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

« On prend ma voiture » lui dit-il. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête de façon affirmative.

Il était troublé. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette attitude envers lui, et il se demandait ce qui avait pu la mettre de cette humeur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre, s'il tenait à la vie. Le trajet jusqu'au lieu du crime fut silencieux et tendu. L'appartement de la victime se trouvant au troisième étage, le court voyage dans l'ascenseur le fut tout autant. Grissom fut soulagé en voyant Brass se diriger vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons, Jim ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Jessica Lown, trente quatre ans. Célibataire, pas d'enfant. C'est sa voisine d'en face qui a prévenu la police. Je vais l'interroger. La victime est dans la chambre. »

Gil entra dans l'appartement, accompagné de Sara. Il y avait déjà deux officiers sur place, qui les conduisit vers la chambre.

« Vous avez touché à quelque chose ? » demanda Grissom.

L'officier secoua la tête :

« Non monsieur. Tout est dans l'état où nous l'avons trouvé. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, et purent constater le crime.

« Hum…charmant. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Sara.

La jeune femme était étendue sur le dos, reposant au milieu du lit. Ses poignets étaient attachés aux montant du lit. On pouvait voir à première vue qu'elle avait été mutilée. Ses orbites étaient sanglantes, les draps étaient couverts de sang au niveau de l'abdomen. Ils se rapprochèrent du lit, chacun prenant un côté. Sara commença à prendre des photos du corps sous différents angles.

« Premières observations : étant donné la quantité de sang sur les draps au niveau de son abdomen, on peut penser qu'elle a subit une blessure grave à ce niveau. »

« On lui a coupé les oreilles et… » elle se rapprocha et prit une photo des mains liées en l'air « l'extrémité des doigts. Exceptés l'index de la main droite. »

Grissom se pencha et grimaça.

« On lui a également retiré les yeux. » Il secoua la tête. « Nous avons encore à faire à un fou… »

David pénétra alors dans la chambre.

« Bonsoir, désolé pour le retard. » dit le légiste en approchant.

Il commença à effectuer toutes les démarches habituelles.

« D'après la rigidité cadavérique, elle est morte depuis environ vingt quatre heures. » conclut-il.

Sara et Grissom inspectèrent ensuite la pièce en silence, n'échangeant toujours aucune parole. Il sentait que Sara était toujours fâché, mais elle ne laissait pas cela influer sur son travail. Elle était toujours très sérieuse et professionnelle, et c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Ils relevèrent quelques empreintes, mais au final, ils n'avaient rien de concluant. Le tueur avait été très prudent ; il n'y avait aucun cheveu suspect, d'empreinte de pas, ou une quelconque marque de sa présence – à part le cadavre bien sur…

Il reporta son attention sur le corps. Il glissa le drap doucement jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les blessures sanglantes. Il y avait deux plaies sur l'abdomen, apparemment provoquées par des coups de couteau, ou d'objet tranchant. Il glissa encore le drap, et vit quelque chose qui retint toute son attention.

« Sara, je crois que j'ai l'arme du crime. »

Posée près de la victime, le couteau de cuisine était bien en évidence sur le matelas. Il avait été seulement caché par le drap. Sara s'approcha et pris quelques clichés, ce qui permit à Grissom de pouvoir se saisir de l'objet. Il chercha des empreintes, mais n'en trouva aucune. Le tueur avait été précautionneux, il avait certainement porté des gants.

Ils examinèrent ensuite le reste de l'appartement, mais ils ne découvrirent rien d'important. Ils finirent par s'avouer vaincu, et retrouvèrent Jim à l'extérieur. Ce dernier avait interrogé les plus proches voisins.

« C'est Madame Kiggle qui a découvert le corps et appelé la police. C'est une dame assez âgée, et Jessica venait la voir tous les jours en fin d'après midi pour qu'elles aillent faire une promenade. Comme elle n'est pas venu ce soir, elle est allée sonner, et n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle s'est permis d'utiliser le double de clé qu'elle possédait pour entrer. C'est là qu'elle a découvert le cadavre. Elle est très choquée.

« Nous aurons besoin de ses empreintes, au cas où elle aurait touché quelque chose. » dit Grissom.

« Vous avez pu obtenir quelque chose des voisin ? » demanda Sara. « Ils ont entendus des bruits suspects. »

« _Niente_ » répondit Brass en secouant la tête. « Ce sont tous des membres de la ligue du troisième âge et du comité des durs d'oreille. Ils devaient déjà tous dormir et avoir enlevé leurs appareils, car personne n'a rien entendu. »

Sara alla relever les empreintes de madame Kiggle, puis, ils retournèrent au labo.

Une fois là bas, ils étalèrent les quelques preuves recueillies et commencèrent à inspecter minutieusement.

« Je n'aime pas quand les tueurs sont trop attentif » dit Sara au bout d'un moment. « Ils ne nous donnent pas assez de preuves… »

« Je trouve, au contraire, que c'est très intéressant. On doit redoubler de vigilance et d'esprit pour découvrir la vérité. Ca rend le travail plus palpitant. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire. Celle-ci soutint son regard, mais son expression demeura sombre et froide. Son propre sourire se fana. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du se mettre avec elle aujourd'hui, et prendre Warrick ou Nick. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était peut-être à cause du sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait, sachant qu'intérieurement, il savait que ce qu'il faisait avec Sophia n'était pas juste, ni pour lui, ni pour Sara. Il se glaça, connectant les choses entre elle. _Serait-il possible qu'elle sache ?_

Son téléphone sonna à cet instant.

« Grissom. »

Il écouta, puis raccrocha.

« Le docteur Robins a terminé l'autopsie du corps. »

Sur ces mots ils quittèrent la pièce et prirent la direction de la morgue.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient près de l'accueil, Sara se stoppa net et se figea. Grissom suivit son regard. Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux d'un homme blond et grand, qui devait avoir environ l'âge de la jeune femme. Quand ce dernier tourna enfin la tête dans leur direction et qu'il rencontra le regard de Sara, un sourire apparut sur ses lèves.

« Eh Lya, tu ne t'embêtes pas à ce que je vois ! » dit l'homme d'un ton taquin. « Tu te débrouille toujours pour travailler aux endroits les plus sophistiqués ! »

Plus incrédule que jamais, Grissom se tourna vers la jeune femme, et fut estomaqué quand il vit l'énorme sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres, éclairant tout son visage.

« Jamy… » murmura t-elle.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de comprendre, elle s'était précipitée dans les bras de l'homme.

« Salut bébé. Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

* * *

N/A : Voilou pour le premier chapitre! Je sais que c'est un peu du n'importe quoi des fois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vraiment une intrigue pour la suite (sisi je vous jure!), ça devrait devenir plus clair. Pour tout ceux qui font une allergie à une certaine blonde que personne n'aime, je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé ce que je vous ai imposé, mais c'est pour l'histoire (me tapez pas ! lol).

Je vais tenter de mettre bientôt le chap 2 (si ça intéresse quelqu'un...), mais faut aussi que je continu ma fic Harry Potter (je vaisme faire tuer sinon...).

Une tite review?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Kikou ! Voilà le chapitre 2! Un énorme merci ceux qui ont laissé une review (ou un mess sur le forum ;) )! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!

**_Spoiler _:** Saison 5, y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une GSR aussi

**_Disclamer _:** Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

**Chapitre 2**

_Sara referma la porte du studio, et s'y adossa, un sourire rêveur pendu à ses lèvres. James, qui était entrain de lire sur le lit, la regardait, légèrement incrédule._

_« C'est la première fois que tu ne reviens pas grognouse et déçue d'un séminaire ! » s'exclama t-il en rigolant devant l'air béat de sa meilleure amie. « Tu as découvert que quand on ne s'endormait pas, ça pouvait être intéressant ? »_

_Sara se décolla de la porte, toujours souriante, et alla s'écrouler sur le lit, près du jeune homme._

_« Tu crois au coup de foudre, James ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton rêveur, observant le plafond de la petite pièce d'un œil vitreux._

_Il sourit et répondit :_

_« Tu m'aurais posé la question cinq minutes plus tôt, je t'aurais répondu non. Mais à te voir, je pense que je vais répondre oui, sans hésiter. »_

_Elle lui lança un regard un peu étonné, mais dit avec le sourire :_

_« Je croyais que tu subissait un coup de foudre presque toutes les semaines, d'après tes propres dires. »_

_Sa remarque le fit rire, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux :_

_« Tu sais Lya, je crois que j'exagère des fois. Certes, certains des hommes que j'ai rencontrés étaient beaux à mourir, mais une fois que tu les connais un peu plus…personnellement, ils ont parfois tendance à perdre de leur charme. »_

_Le commentaire de son ami la fit sourire, mais elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'il lui avait répondu._

_« Alors, dit moi tout ma puce. Qu'est-ce que ce chanceux inconnu à de particulier ? »_

_« Grand… Vif… Intelligent…Un sourire très charmeur… Et des yeux… Oh, Jamy, tu aurais du voir son regard… »_

_Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un soupir à fendre l'âme. James observait son amie, souriant tendrement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir comme ça pour un homme._

_« Et cet homme formidable -que tu devrais éviter de me présenter si tu ne veux pas que je te le piques- a-t-il un nom ? » lui demanda t-il._

_Le sourire de Sara s'agrandit._

_« Grissom. »_

* * *

« James, laisse moi te présenter Gil Grissom, mon superviseur. Grissom, voici James MacDouglas. Il travaille pour le FBI. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent poliment la main. Mais alors que James paraissait réellement content, Grissom affichait une mine renfrognée qui surprit Sara.

« Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, Mr Grissom » dit James avec un sourire. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et pas seulement par les médias. »

Sara le envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui se voulait discret, mais Grissom l'avait sûrement remarqué. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais elle fit comme si rien était et se tourna vers son ami, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ca me fait réellement plaisir de te revoir James ! C'était quand la dernière fois que c'est arrivé ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire :

« Oh moins six ans, si ce n'est pas sept. Mais sache que j'ai fais encadrer toutes les lettres que tu m'as envoyé, je les relis tous les soirs avant de m'endormir. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. L'arriver de James ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir.

Un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité, et elle se tourna vers Grissom, qui avait affichait une mine renfrognée et pour le moins contrariée.

« Je suis désolé de devoir interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais je te rappels que tu es encore en service Sara ; nous avons un rapport d'autopsie qui nous attend. »

Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi contente grâce à l'apparition inattendue de son meilleur ami, elle aurait sans doute été blessée par le ton froid de Grissom. Mais pour le moment, elle n'y tenait pas vraiment compte. Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête et répondit :

« Vous n'avez qu'à y aller devant, j'arrive dans une minute. »

Il pinça les lèvres comme s'il se retenait d'ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement, il poussa un léger soupir et pris la direction de la salle d'autopsie. Sara le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur James.

« Je suis désolé de devoir t'abandonner, mais il a raison… » s'excusa t-elle. « Je finis mon service à sept heures, que dirais tu d'un petit déjeuné ? »

« Ce serait parfait, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire. » répondit-il. Elle lui indiqua où ils pouvaient se retrouver, puis s'excusa à nouveau. James se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Tu sais, je crois que ton patron me détestes. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner et lui dit de loin :

« Personne ne peux te détester Jamy, tu es trop adorable. »

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, Grissom et le docteur Robins l'attendaient près du corps de la victime. Grissom lui lança un regard irrité, et elle sentit un pic de colère l'envahir. Près de James, elle avait momentanément « oublié » se qui l'avait tant blessé quelques heures plus tôt, mais à présent qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau face à lui, les sentiments négatifs revenaient. Elle lui adressa donc un regard tout aussi froid, se réjouissant intérieurement qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à être irritée. Elle savait que c'était une pensée très puérile, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. _Chacun son tour Griss…_

Soit le Doc n'avait pas remarqué la tension qui suintait des deux corps, soit il faisait comme si rien n'était. Il commença donc son rapport.

Il tira le drap qui recouvrait le corps de la victime pour laisser apparaître l'abdomen. Les deux plaies étaient parfaitement visibles.

« Le corps de la victime comporte de nombreuses blessures, mais la mort a été causé par deux coups de couteau nets dans l'abdomen. Le premier à perforer le poumon droit, et le deuxième a pénétré un rein. » Il complétait ses explications en désignant les plaies en questions. « D'après la température du foie, elle est morte vers vingt et une heure dans la soirée du jeudi. »

« Et pour les mutilations ? » demanda Sara.

Robins désigna le visage de la victime.

« Il est apparu que ces mutilations ont été réalisées post-mortem, ce qui est préférable pour elle, étant donné ce que lui a fait son assassin. Il lui enlevé les yeux, coupé les oreilles et… »

Il se pencha sur le corps et ouvrit la bouche de la victime, les incitant à regarder.

« Il lui a arraché la langue. » dit Grissom.

Sara ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire le légiste en disant que c'était préférable qu'elle se soit fait mutiler après sa mort. _Mais le plus préférable aurait été qu'il ne lui arrive rien du tout…_

Le légiste prit ensuite la main droite de la femme.

« Neuf des dix doigts ont été amputés de leur extrémité. Seul l'index de la main droite a été épargné. Blessure post-mortem encore une fois. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air contraint.

« Le fou qui s'en est pris à elle devait quand même savoir ce qu'il faisait, étant donné la façon dont les mutilations ont été faites. Ce genre de barbaries peuvent se transformer en boucherie, mais il semblerait que l'assassin est utilisé un objet précis pour inciser, certainement un scalpel. Il savait comment procéder. »

Aucune des trois personnes encore vivantes ne prononcèrent un mot pendant quelques instants, regardant le corps dans un silence respectueux pour la victime.

« D'autres éléments à signaler ? » demanda finalement Grissom.

Robins hocha la tête :

« Au début, je n'ai rien remarqué de plus, mais quand j'ai lavé le corps, j'ai découvert autre chose. Aidez moi à la retourner. »

Les deux hommes retournèrent le corps de la femme, et le légiste pointa son doigt vers l'arrière de la jambe gauche de la victime, au niveau de l'articulation du genou. Grissom et Sara se penchèrent pour observer se qu'il leur désignait.

« Apparemment, il a gravé ça également avec un scalpel, certainement après la mort. »

Sara plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer la gravure, et quand elle vit ce que c'était, elle sentit une vague glaciale l'envahir. _Mais qu'est-ce que-_

Cela ressemblait à un symbole, d'à peine deux centimètres de diamètre, et il semblait familier à Sara. Beaucoup trop familier. Le sang quitta son visage et son estomac se tordit. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait confondre. Après tout, cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle n'avait pas pensée à ça, elle pouvait très bien se tromper.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda alors Robins.

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Elle hocha la tête, avalant avec difficulté :

« Oui…Je…c'est juste que… »

Mais en réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire, ou devait dire. C'était la confusion qui régnait dans son cerveau. Elle sentit le regard de Grissom sur elle, et elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il semblait également un peu étonné et un peu inquiet. Elle savait ce qui troublaient les deux hommes : ils devaient penser que c'était la vue du corps qui la rendait malade, chose étonnante sachant que Sara était habituellement insensible –extérieurement du moins- à ce genre de chose. Mais elle, elle savait très bien que c'était autre chose.

Grissom continuait à l'observer, mais s'adressa au docteur Robins :

« Je vais faire un moulage de la blessure. Sara, tu devrais sortir prendre un peu l'air, ça te ferais du bien. »

Habituellement, Sara aurait protesté et affirmé que tout allait bien, mais elle ne dit rien cette fois, ce contentant d'hocher la tête, avant de sortir de la salle d'autopsie.

Elle n'alla pas dehors, mais ce rendit dans les toilettes des femmes et entra dans une des cabines. Elle rabaissa le couvercle et s'assit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle savait qu'elle devait en avoir le cœur net, vérifié son doute. Elle ne savait même plus exactement à quoi ressemblait le signe. Peut-être que celui retrouvé sur la victime comportait des similarités, mais ce n'était certainement pas le même. Mais elle avait une boule coincée dans la gorge. Respirant profondément, elle releva la jambe gauche de son pantalon jusqu'au dessus du genou, et passa les doigts au niveau de la pliure. Au début elle ne sentit rien, mais elle finit par détecter la légère cicatrice. Sachant que c'était impossible de voit la marque vu son emplacement, elle sorti d'une main tremblante le petit miroir qui se trouvait dans une des poches de son pantalon. Elle en avait souvent un sur elle, pas pour des raisons de coquetteries, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais plus pour le travail. Ca pouvait toujours s'avérer utile.

Comme maintenant.

Elle mit le miroir de façon à pouvoir voir l'endroit où ce cachait cette ancienne marque. Elle la vit parfaitement. Ce n'était plus q'une simple petite cicatrice blanchâtre, mais elle était bien réelle. Le reflet montrait le même symbole trouvé sur la victime, sauf qu'il était inversé bien sûr. La seule différence ce trouvait dans le fait que sur la femme morte, la marque était rouge vive car récente, alors que chez Sara, elle était à peine visible. Mais ce n'était pas une illusion.

Sara enleva le miroir et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tous cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Elle creusa dans sa mémoire, cherchant à se souvenir du jour où elle avait hérité de ce signe, mais tout était confus dans sa mémoire. Sincèrement, elle n'y avait plus pensée depuis le jour de son « apparition ». La vue du symbole sur le corps de la victime lui avait fait un choc et avait ramené dans son esprit des souvenirs enfouis, mais ils étaient encore un peu flous. Ce dont elle était sûr, c'est que de le retrouver fraîchement gravé sur le corps d'une femme mutilée ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle se leva et sorti de la cabine. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, évitant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, n'appréciant pas vraiment la vue de son teint pâle. Elle sorti des toilettes et alla rejoindre Grissom.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle l'observa entrain d'examiner les preuves, et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir une vie tellement compliquée ? Elle se demandait quand elle pourrait enfin être heureuse, réellement heureuse. Car à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression que les choses s'arrangeaient, un nouvel évènement la faisait revenir à une dure réalité. Elle était arrivée au travail contente d'être de nouveau ami avec Grissom, et à présent, elle se sentait plus que blessée parce qu'il s'était engagé avec une femme qu'il connaissait depuis à peine un an, et qu'elle détestait.

* * *

Grissom savait qu'elle était là, mais il ne releva pas immédiatement les yeux, un peu nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Mais il le fit, et ses craintes furent confirmées. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la colère qui brillaient dans les yeux de Sara, mais une profonde tristesse. Il avait envi de se frapper pour ça, ce doutant de la raison du comportement de la jeune femme. Il connaissait les sentiments de Sara pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à cacher les cacher, contrairement à lui. Elle s'était même montrée engageante, comme la fois où elle l'avait invité à dîner, et qu'il avait d'ailleurs refusée sans le moindre tact. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle lui avait même avoué qu'elle était venue à Vegas exclusivement pour lui, et qu'avait t-il répondu ? Rien, comme d'habitude…

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les sentiments humains, car ils le rendaient faible et lui faisaient perdre le contrôle de la situation, chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Et Sara…Et bien, elle arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à lui faire ressentir ces sentiments incontrôlables, et s'était pour ça qu'il avait cherché à s'isolé. Il vivait depuis toujours dans une carapace, et savoir que Sara avait le pouvoir de fissurer cette carapace le terrifiait. Alors il fuyait.

L'année précédente avait été riche en émotion pour lui. Elle lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui révéler son secret, et cela l'avait forcé à réfléchir. Mais encore une fois, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne devait rien faire. Il n'était que trop conscient de l'étrange connexion qui les reliait tout les deux, et ça depuis le jour de leur rencontre, mais il y avait trop de chose qui faisait obstacle. Le fait qu'il était son superviseur et qu'une relation pourrait leur ruiner leurs carrières à tous les deux…Leur différence d'âge…

Mais est-ce que tenter de mettre fin à ses tensions en couchant avec Sofia était une solution ? Il en doutait…Mais le fait été que cela lui permettait de trouver la paix pendant quelques instants. C'était déjà ça…

Alors pourquoi l'expression sur le visage de Sara le faisait-elle se sentir si mal ? Et pourquoi avait-il tellement eut envie de tuer MacDouglas tout à l'heure ?

Sara sembla soudain sortir de ses pensées et elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda t-il doucement, ne se sentant pas capable de rester froid face à l'état de la jeune femme.

Elle secoua doucement la tête :

« Pas vraiment… »

Il aurait lui demandé 'Pourquoi ?' mais il savait qu'elle prendrait ça plus pour une provocation qu'autre chose. Alors il ne dit rien. Elle s'approcha doucement pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il observait un photographie agrandit du symbole gravée sur la victime. Il secoua la tête, un peu perdu :

« Je ne sais pas du tout d'où viens se symbole. J'ai cherché une correspondance sur internet, mais ça n'a donné aucune réponse.

Sara ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur la photo comme si elle essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. Soudain, il fit une lueur apparaître dans ses yeux, comme si elle venait de retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Je sais ce que ça signifie. » dit-elle doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils, incrédule, et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle prit une feuille qui traînait un stylo et lui tendit :

« Imaginez que vous preniez trois lettres : le J, le P et le L. » Il dessina sur la feuille les trois lettres majuscules qu'elle venait de citer. « Maintenant, regroupez les aux niveaux de leur barre centrale verticale. »

Il dessina le J, puis rajouta le demi cercle du P, et enfin la barre horizontale du L. Il ouvrit la bouche, très surpris. Il venait d'obtenir le symbole exact. Comment Sara avait-elle pu deviner ça juste en voyant la gravure ?

Il détacha enfin son regard de la feuille et le leva vers elle, qui semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ? » demanda t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, apparemment perdu. Elle soupira puis répondit :

« Ca signifie qu'il faut que je parle à James. »

* * *

Elle entra dans le café et trouva James assis à une table, l'attendant. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il avait pu trouver le lieu qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Grissom l'avait autorisé à partir un peu plus tôt, étant donné qu'elle ne semblait vraiment pas en bonne forme, et qu'elle tenait absolument à parler à son ami.

Quand il la vit arriver, un sourire ce détacha de son visage et il se leva, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentit immédiatement une partie de la tension accumulée tout au long de la nuit disparaître. La présence de James lui était vraiment bénéfique.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda t-il doucement, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre.

C'était au moins la quatrième fois qu'on lui posait cette question depuis le début de la nuit, et elle lui répondit la même chose qu'à Grissom un peu plus tôt :

« Pas vraiment… »

« Tu es sur une enquête difficile ? » demanda t-il d'un ton compatissant.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à décrypter ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux verts de l'homme assis en face d'elle.

« Jamy…Qu'est-ce qu'y t'as poussé à venir à Vegas ? » demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il allait répondre quand une serveuse arriva et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient. Après avoir pris leur commande, elle s'éloigna.

« Je suppose que tu me croiras pas si je te dis que je suis venu parce que tu me manquais trop. »

Sara ne pu s'empêcher un sourire et secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, sérieusement tu m'as vraiment manqué Lya, j'ai souvent regretté de ne pas pouvoir plus souvent mais… »

Sa mine s'assombrit, et elle su qu'il allait aborder le point principale de sa présence.

« Sara…Depuis quand n'as-tu plus de nouvelles de Patrick ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de question, mais pas à celle-là. Pourtant, ses sourcils se froncèrent rapidement tandis qu'elle cherchait à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vue, ou même simplement entendu parler de leur ami d'enfance. Elle secoua la tête :

« Je ne sais pas…Ca doit dater du moment où il a été envoyé dans une famille d'accueil, quand nous avions douze, treize ans, non ? »

James hocha doucement la tête :

« C'est aussi à partir de ce moment là que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles »

Sara se souvenait avoir tenté pendant un moment, avec James, de retrouver sa trace. Leur trio inséparable venait de se faire amputer de l'un de ses membres, et ils avaient naturellement cherché à garder le contact avec leur meilleur ami, mais toutes leurs recherches tombèrent à l'eau. Enfin, ils n'avaient que treize ans à l'époque, ce qui ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de moyen de recherches. Et Sara se souvenait également qu'à l'époque, elle avait des problèmes plus graves en tête. Cela avait été une très mauvaise année pour elle…

Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit, et elle dit doucement :

« James…est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai retrouvé notre signe gravée sur le corps d'une femme morte hier soir ? »

L'expression de James s'assombrit encore, et elle comprit que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'aurait rien de réjouissant.

« Cela fait six victimes, Sara…Sept en comptant celle dont tu me parles… »

Sara sentit son estomac se tordre.

« Je le traque depuis six mois. » reprit-il. « Il a tout le profil d'un tueur en série. »

« Mais… » dit Sara d'une voix tremblante « comment savais tu que ton tueur allait venir à Vegas ? »

James secoua la tête et se pencha vers elle :

« Ca, c'est une pure coïncidence, Lya. Je suis venue à Vegas car tu es…impliqué dans cette histoire, comme moi je le suis, et pas seulement sur plan policier/criminel. »

Sara avala avec difficulté. Elle savait presque ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il ne prononce les mots. La serveuse arriva avec leurs deux cafés, mais aucun des deux n'y touchèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Tout d'abord, il y a le fait que notre signe soit gravé sur chacune de ses victimes. Il n'était connu que de nous trois, Sara. Personne ne peut pouvoir le dessiner, sauf si l'un de nous a parlé… »

Sara secoua la tête :

« Moi, je n'ai rien dit. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu en parler, étant donné que j'avais complètement oublié son existence jusqu'à ce soir. »

James hocha la tête de façon compréhensive :

« C'est normal qu'il te soit sorti de la tête, sachant ce qui s'est passé le soir de cette journée où nous avons gravée le signe sur nous… »

Sara frissonna. C'est vrai… C'était le soir où sa mère avait…

« Je t'accorde que cette histoire de signe est bizarre » reprit-elle. « Mais comment en es tu arrivé à la conclusion que nous étions _directement_ concernés ? »

« Il tue par alternance. Une fois c'est une femme. La suivante, c'est un homme. Nous avons cherché ce qu'avaient en commun les six victimes, mis à part le fait que toutes ces personnes sont mortes un jeudi et qu'elles étaient célibataires. »

« Et…c'est quoi leur point commun ? » demanda Sara, après quelques secondes de silence.

« Les trois hommes tués sont tous nés le 4 février 1971. Les trois femmes : le 16 septembre 1971. »

Cette fois, ce fut un vertige qui envahit la tête de Sara, et elle ferma douloureusement les yeux. James était né le 4 février 1971. Elle fêtait son anniversaire tous les 16 septembre, et ça depuis trente quatre ans. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, James la regardait gravement.

« Et je suis sûr que la victime que tu as découvert cette nuit est également née ce jour là. »

Sara avait toujours fait pleinement confiance à James, et cette confiance n'avait pas disparue. Mais à cet instant, elle devait vraiment en avoir le cœur net. C'était beaucoup trop sérieux pour que ce soit pris à la légère.

Elle prit son portable et composa de tête le numéro de Grissom. Il répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

« Grissom. »

« Hey, Grissom. C'est Sara. Hum, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai une question très importante à vous poser. »

Elle comprit à son bref silence qu'il était surpris par son appel, et d'autant plus par la raison de cet appel.

« Okay, je t'écoute. »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez regarder dans le dossier de Jessica Lown et me donner sa date de naissance ? »

James attendait la fin de sa conversation, faisant tourné la cuillère dans la tasse de son café, ne se faisant apparemment aucune illusion sur la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir.

« Jessica Lown » reprit Grissom au bout de quelques instants, ayant trouvé les informations que Sara demandait. « Date de naissance : 16 septembre 1971. »

Sara ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et posa la paume de sa main libre sur son front.

« Mais…ce n'est pas ta date de naissance, Sara ? » demanda Grissom d'un ton surpris.

Sara était trop chamboulée pour noter le fait que Grissom connaissait sa date de naissance, elle se contenta donc d'affirmer ce qu'il disait.

« Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose d'important ? » l'interrogea t-il.

Elle soupira et répondit :

« Je crains que oui, malheureusement…je vous rappelle plus tard...Merci, Grissom. »

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse, et raccrocha, l'air absent.

James lui laissa quelques instants pour essayer de digérer ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, puis il lâcha sa cuillère. Le tintement de l'ustensile contre la tasse ramena Sara à la réalité, qui planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, tout aussi inquiet que le sien.

« Tu sais Lya… » dit-il finalement. « Je crois que Patrick nous en veux. »

* * *

N/A : Alors, vous aimez bien? Si oui, vous pouvez cliquer sue le petit cadre bleu "go" en bas à gauche, et si non, vous pouvez aussi, je suis pour connaître tous les avis lol

Kissous!

Elialys.

P.S : Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ou des mots qui sautent parfois; je ne suis pas une boss en orthographe, et je n'ai pas de beta. Donc, I'm very sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Kikou ! Et voilà le chap 3! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les deux autres :p

D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier **Zaza, Sara/GrissomCRAZY, Ann-Karana, Sady, Rosalie, CatherineW, Petitange65, Nadège et ANgelbaby** pour leurs messages! Mirci à vous !

**_Spoiler _:** Saison 5, y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une GSR aussi

**_Disclamer _:** Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

**Chapitre 3**

Sara arriva près du bureau de Grissom, et elle sentit son estomac se tordre nerveusement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que son ami était bien présent. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire et secoua la tête, l'air de dire : « Où crois que tu que je sois ? ». Faisant face à la porte du bureau de son superviseur –et plus si affinité…- elle respira un bon coup, puis frappa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était nerveuse à l'approche d'une discussion avec Grissom, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se préparait à lui avouer qu'elle était venue à Vegas parce qu'il était plus qu'un patron pour elle, ou se genre de dialogue… Elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle devait le mettre au courant du faite que l'assassin de Jessica Lown était en fait un serial killer qui tuait à cause d'elle. Hihihi. _Quel bel entretien en perspective._

« Oui ? » répondit-il.

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui fit un sourire un peu trop enthousiaste.

« Salut Grissom ! Hum…Vous avez une minute ? »

Arf, le début de cette discussion ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle qu'ils avaient eut plusieurs mois auparavant. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne sembla pas plus troublé que ça par cette impression de déjà vu (qu'elle était sans doute la seule à ressentir...) et il lui adressa un sourire :

« Bien sur. »

Sara lui fit à nouveau un faux sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose et pénétra dans la pièce ; James en fit autant. Etrangement, le petit sourire qui se trouvait sur les lèvres de Grissom s'estompa immédiatement et sa mine se renfrogna légèrement. Sara s'efforça à ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive à ce comportement, parce que, premièrement, elle avait appris à ne pas trop vite espérer quand il s'agissait de Grissom, et deuxièmement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de remettre sur le tapis leur non-relation.

« Bonjour, Mr Grissom » dit James d'un ton aimable.

« MacDouglas. » Grissom inclina légèrement la tête en guise de bonjour.

_James a raison…Grissom le déteste._

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda l'entomologiste d'un ton un peu froid.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça…_ pensa Sara. Ce n'était pas vraiment les conditions idéales pour lui annoncer…ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser par le comportement de Grissom. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un ton froid pour s'adresser à elle.

Elle prit donc un siège en face de lui, tandis que James attendait à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Grissom, remarquant son malaise, lui lança tout de même un regard encourageant.

« Hum… Voilà, ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est que… » commença t-elle, un peu hésitante. « Vous vous souvenez de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé ce matin ? »

Il hocha la tête :

« Oui, tu voulais savoir la date de naissance de Jessica Lown. Qui est d'ailleurs la même que la tienne » ajouta t-il.

Sara confirma d'un signe de tête et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. _Allez, ce n'est pas comme si s'était réellement de ta faute…_

« Et quand vous m'avez demandé si cela signifiait quelque chose, je vous ai dit que je craignais que oui. »

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et ses sourcils se froncèrent, ne voyant apparemment pas où elle voulait en venir. Sara se gifla mentalement. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle fasse autre chose que de lui ressortir leur conversation téléphonique, dont il était déjà au courant évidemment, et d'aborder le sujet délicat :

« Ce que j'essais de vous dire, d'une manière horriblement maladroite, c'est que la situation est _vraiment_ inquiétante. »

James s'était approché d'eux. Il avait apparemment jugé qu'il était temps pour lui de venir en aide à son amie.

« En bref » dit-il d'un ton calme et sérieux « Sara et moi sommes la cible d'un serial killer. »

Il tendit à Grissom le dossier qu'il avait eut en main jusqu'à maintenant.

Grissom gardait la tête froide. Il avait écouté l'explication maladroite de Sara, entendu la révélation de MacDouglas et avait pris le dossier que ce dernier lui tendait. Il avait simplement feuilleté rapidement son contenu, avait aperçu les photos des crimes et l'avait refermé. Okay, cela allait certainement s'avérer inquiétant, mais pour l'instant, il devait rester professionnel avant d'essayer d'en apprendre plus. Il avait donc dit à Sara et MacDouglas de l'accompagner à la salle de réunion, où il devait faire le point sur les affaires en cours. Il gardait le contrôle de la situation.

Ses CSI étaient tous présent dans la salle, et après quelques bonsoirs, ils regardèrent tous MacDouglas d'un œil intrigué.

« Je vous présente l'agent MacDouglas. Il est là pour nous aider sur notre affaire. » dit-il en guise d'explication.

Ils durent sentir que ce n'était pas le moment de chercher à essayer d'en apprendre plus, car ils n'ajoutèrent rien, et firent rapidement un compte rendu de leurs affaires respectives. Il donna un nouveau cas à Nick et Catherine qui avait déjà résolu leur affaire, puis autorisa tout le monde à partir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui, MacDouglas et Sara dans la pièce.

Il respira profondément.

« Allez-y » leur dit-il. « Expliquez moi tout. »

Les deux concernés échangèrent un rapide regard. MacDouglas tendit la main pour récupérer le dossier. Il posa ce dernier sur la table et l'ouvrit.

« Il y a un peu plus de six mois, en mars 2005, on m'a mis sur une affaire de meurtre. » commença t-il, tout en cherchant dans le dossier. « Ce n'était pas un cas facile. La victime, une jeune femme de trente trois ans, avait subit de multiples mutilations : yeux et langue arrachés, oreilles et extrémités des doigts coupés, sauf l'index de la main droite. Cause de la mort : deux coups de couteau dans l'abdomen. La victime était attachée au montant du lit, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe de violence sexuelle. »

Il fit glisser vers Grissom une photo qui représentait une jeune femme blonde attachée à son lit, mutilée. Il sentit son estomac se tordre. La scène ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il avait vu la veille. Il leva les yeux vers Sara. Cette dernière observait également la photo, le teint pâle.

« Durant l'autopsie, le légiste a remarqué une étrange gravure au niveau de l'arrière du genou gauche, une sorte de symbole. » reprit MacDouglas. « Je ne vous mentirais pas, cette gravure ne m'était pas inconnue, mais j'en reparlerais après. »

Grissom sentit son malaise s'accroître. Le signe trouvé sur Jessica Lown n'était pas non plus inconnu à Sara, étant donné qu'elle avait su lui expliquer clairement comment le reproduire. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait eu le besoin pressant de parler à son ami. Ce dernier lui tendit une autre photo, où l'on pouvait voir le symbole en question. C'était le même.

« Impossible de mettre la main sur le tueur. Bien sûr, nous avons fait appel aux CSI de Los Angeles, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire non plus. Un mois plus tard, avril 2005, c'est sur l'assassina d'un homme de trente quatre que j'ai du enquêter. Cet homme avait également subit des mutilations aux niveaux des yeux, oreilles, langue et doigts, mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. La victime avait été tuée dans sa cuisine. Cause de la mort : gorge tranchée, par un couteau. Certes, il y avait des ressemblances avec le meurtre du mois précédent, mais je n'ai pas pensé à un tueur en série immédiatement, étant donné que les deux victimes étaient de sexes différents, et que la cause de leur mort différait. »

Nouvelle photo : un homme brin, étendu sur le sol de sa cuisine, dans une mare de sang. Mutilé.

« J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand nous avons retrouvé le symbole sur l'arrière du genou gauche. Mai : jeune femme brune de trente trois ans, attachée, poignardée, mutilée. Juin : Homme châtain de trente quatre ans, égorgé, mutilé dans sa cuisine. Juillet : de nouveau une femme, rousse cette fois ; même scénario que les femmes de mars et de mai. Et enfin août, il y a trois semaines : Homme brun, même âge que les deux hommes précédents, même assassina. »

Il avait ponctué chaque évocation de meurtre en posant la photo correspondante sur la table. Sara s'était assise au 'mois de juin', tremblante, et avait mis sa tête entre ses mains. Grissom aurait aimé pouvoir la rassurer, mais en vérité, il ne sentait pas très bien non plus. Il avala avec difficulté et leva les yeux vers MacDouglas. Ce dernier le regardait, on ne peut plus sérieux. Il y avait un nombre incroyable de questions qui résonnait dans l'esprit de Grissom, et il avait du mal à mettre ses idées en place.

« Mais… » commença t-il. « Si vous avez conclu que c'est un serial killer, comment cela se fait-il qu'on en ai pas entendu parler dans les médias ? »

MacDouglas secoua la tête :

« Bien entendu, les journaux ont parlé de chaque meurtre, mais ça n'a jamais fait les gros titres. La façon d'agir du tueur est beaucoup trop…'complexe ' pour les médias. Pour eux, un tueur en série tue toujours la même catégorie de personne, de la même façon. Pourtant, celui qui a fait ça en est bien un. Il alterne entre le meurtre d'une femme et le meurtre d'un homme, et pour chaque sexe, l'exécution est la même. »

« Pourquoi leur laisse t-il l'index de la main droite intact ? » demanda alors Sara d'une voix un peu tremblante, retirant enfin la tête de ses mains.

Ses yeux étaient humides, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle semblait à présent comme envahit par une sorte de colère et d'incompréhension. Grissom détestait la voir aussi pâle et tremblante.

MacDouglas baissa les yeux vers son amie.

« Nos experts ont réfléchis la dessus » lui répondit-il d'une voix plus douce, mais toujours aussi concernée. « La seule explication logique qui est apparue, c'est qu'il le fait pour nous laisser de quoi prendre les empreintes de la victime. »

Grissom fut surpris par cette réponse. Cela semblait au premier abord un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais à bien y réfléchir…

« C'est de la provocation. » dit-il alors, ce tournant vers l'agent du FBI. « Il fait ça pour qu'on puisse vérifier qu'aucune des empreintes relevées sur le lieu du crime ne lui appartiennent. S'il coupait toutes les extrémités des doigts, on pourrait croire que les empreintes inconnues sont les siennes. »

MacDouglas hocha la tête, apparemment un peu impressionné qu'il est compris cela aussi rapidement :

« Par contre, nous n'avons pas d'explication pour les autres mutilations…Cela doit avoir une raison précise pour lui, mais je ne vois pas laquelle… »

« Je vous accorde le fait que c'est un tueur un série » reprit Grissom. « Mais pourquoi dite vous qu'il vous en veux, à vous et à Sara ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent de nouveaux. Il semblait évidant que la partie la plus compliquée allait maintenant être abordée.

« Il y a d'abord les dates de naissances » dit Sara, glissant enfin son regard vers celui de Grissom. « Toutes les femmes, y compris Jessica Lown, étaient nées le 16 septembre 1971. Comme moi. Et les hommes avaient la même date de naissance que James : le 4 février 1971. »

_Okay, ça, c'est étrange…_

« D'accord, c'est un peu gros pour être une coïncidence, mais vous n'êtes pas les seules personnes à être nés ces jours là. » répliqua doucement Grissom.

Comme réponse, MacDouglas fit glisser une photo vers lui. Le symbole.

« Je vous l'accorde. » répondit le jeune homme. « Mais combien de personne sont nées ces jours là et possèdent se symbole gravé à l'arrière de leur genou gauche ? »

Si cette réplique avait pour but de le laisser sans voix, et bien, c'était réussi. Après quelques secondes d'incrédulités, de bouche légèrement ouverte et de clignements de paupières, il tourna automatiquement sont regard vers Sara.

« Tu as ce signe sur l'arrière du genou gauche ? » demanda t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air plus grave que jamais. Sentant que le scientifique qu'était Grissom avait besoin de preuve, elle se leva et remonta la jambe de son pantalon jusqu'au dessus du genou.

Grissom s'accroupit pour observer l'arrière du genou en question. Plissant les yeux, il finit par détecter le symbole, qui n'était plus qu'une simple cicatrice blanchâtre à présent, comme si elle avait été faite il y a de nombreuses années. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer doucement son doigt sur la marque, et il sentit la jeune femme frissonner. Ce rendant alors compte de l'ambiguïté que pouvait avoir ce geste étant donné leurs _rapports_, il retira sa main et se redressa, sentant une légère chaleur au niveau de ses joues. _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Gil…_

S'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge, il se tourna vers MacDouglas :

« Et, euh…Vous en avez un aussi ? »

Il hocha la tête, mais ne releva pas son pantalon.

Grissom sentait de nouvelles questions se former dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander comment vous avez hérités de ce symbole, et comment vous pouvez être persuadé qu'il ne peut concerner que vous ? »

Sara se rassit et se frotta doucement les tempes, comme si elle avait un début de migraine :

« Quand nous étions enfant, nous avions un ami, Patrick Miller. Nous avons formé un trio inséparable pendant près de neuf ans. Jusqu'à nos treize ans. Nous avions inventé un symbole, un signe de ralliement à notre groupe, et c'est peu de temps avant notre 'séparation' que nous avons décidé de le graver sur nous. Pour qu'on se souvienne toujours les uns des autres… »

Elle secoua la tête et ferma brièvement les yeux, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux.

« Malheureusement » reprit-elle, « cette année n'a pas été très joyeuse, ni pour moi, ni pour Patrick. Je crois que tu as été le seul à avoir été épargné des horreurs familiales, Jamy… »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un petit sourire, mais cela se voyait qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement drôle.

« Voir mes deux meilleurs amis souffrir n'a pas été une partie de plaisir non plus… » répondit doucement le jeune homme. »

Au grand trouble de Grissom, il sentit une nouvelle pointe de jalousie lui transpercer le cœur. Il avait commencé à trouver MacDouglas sympathique –après tout, c'était apparemment quelqu'un d'intelligent et de sérieux- mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la solide complicité qui les reliait, lui et Sara. Et pourtant, il avait lui aussi partagé une forte complicité avec elle à une époque. _Et j'ai tout gâché en me retranchant…_Il sentant parfaitement le puissant lien qui reliait Sara à cet autre homme, et cela avait le don de le rendre de fou, d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait même pas expliquer.

Mais il devait garder la tête froide. Penser à l'enquête.

« Vous pensez donc que ces crimes sont l'œuvre de Patrick Miller ? » demanda t-il finalement.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

« Mais…Pourquoi ? » ne pu t-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Nous nous étions jurer de toujours rester amis…de ne jamais se séparer… » répondit Sara d'une voix faible. « Quand il a été envoyé en famille d'accueil, cette année là, il n'a pas eut la même chance que moi. Il a été envoyé dans une autre ville, certainement même un autre état. Nous avons tenté de retrouver sa trace, mais nous n'étions que des gamins…nous n'avons rien pu faire de sérieux… Et puis, les autres problèmes autour ne rendaient pas les choses faciles. Le temps à passé et… »

Il sentait qu'elle voulait dire « j'ai oublié », mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il avait compris que les 'problèmes' qu'elle avait évoqués à plusieurs reprises étaient ceux qu'elle avait eut avec sa famille. Quand sa mère avait poignardé son père. Son cœur se serra à nouveau douloureusement à la pensée qu'elle lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui révéler son secret le plus douloureux, et que lui, il avait d'une certaine manière détruit cette confiance en allant coucher avec Sofia. _Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Gil._

« J'ai vraiment eut du mal à me faire à l'idée que c'était sans aucun doute Patrick qui avait tué tous ces gens » repris alors MacDouglas, sortant Gil de ses pensées. « Mais quand je me suis forcé à me rappeler de nos souvenirs d'enfance à tous les trois, je me suis rendu compte que c'était possible… Patrick a vécu dans une ambiance malsaine. Sa mère était alcoolique, et il changeait de beau père tous les deux mois ; ce n'était jamais des anges. Patrick était un gamin très intelligent, mais _vraiment_ intelligent. Jamais sa mère n'aurait songé à lui faire passé des tests pour évaluer son QI, où quelque chose dans ce genre là, mais je suis persuadé qu'il rentrait dans la catégorie des génies. »

Sara hocha la tête, le regard dans le vide, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose :

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais il pouvait aussi avoir des comportements…bizarres. Excessifs et violent parfois. Et il était très lunatique. Une minute, il pouvait être tout souriant, et celle d'après, il se mettait en colère. Des fois, il se mettait dans une rage folle quand il me voyait avec un bleue sur le visage… Je me souviens qu'il a souvent dit qu'il aimerait tuer mon père… »

Entendre Sara parler de son enfance, et surtout de la maltraitance qu'elle avait du supporter, cela rendait Grissom plus empathique que jamais à son égard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté devant le courage qu'avait toujours eu la jeune femme, surtout pour son travail, où les enquêtes l'amenaient sans doute souvent à se rappeler ses douleurs passées. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

« C'est lui qui a voulu qu'on grave le symbole sur nous… » dit finalement MacDouglas. « Il mettait un point d'or à ce que notre amitié résiste à toute épreuve. Il n'a jamais voulu d'autre ami, et n'aimait pas vraiment quand nous essayions de jouer avec d'autres enfants. Il était très possessif. Donc…Ce n'est pas du tout impossible que plusieurs années plus tard, il nous en veuille pour ne pas l'avoir retrouvé… »

Grissom pensa aux victimes qu'avait tué Patrick, et au fait qu'en réalité, il visait Sara en faisant cela. Intérieurement, il se jura qu'il ferait son possible pour qu'il n'arrive rien à la jeune femme.

_« Ecoutez, j'ai eu une super idée cette nuit. »_

_Comme tous les jeudis depuis deux ans, Sara, James et Patrick s'étaient retrouvés dans leur cachette secrète. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une cachette, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait en pleine air, mais c'était leur lieu de réunion. C'était l'un des plus hauts immeubles de la ville, et il était à moitié abandonné. Ils leur suffisaient de grimper les escaliers de secours jusqu'au toit –chose qui prenait au moins dix bonnes minutes, six dans les meilleurs des cas quand ils faisaient la course- et une fois là haut, ils étaient libres._

_Ils s'étaient instaurés une règle d'or. S'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir tous ensemble dans la semaine pour X raison, ils devaient tous se débrouiller pour venir au moins une heure le jeudi après midi, de 16h à 17 h, ou plus longtemps, s'ils le pouvaient. Bien sûr, c'était risqué, mais ils avaient besoin de ce moment de détente, qu'importe ce que pourraient dire ou faire les parents ensuite, car pendant une heure, ils auraient été tous les trois. Ensemble._

_En cet après midi de fin septembre 1983, un jeudi, ils s'étaient donc de nouveau retrouvé sur leur toit. Patrick affirmait avoir eut une idée._

_« J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de tes idées qui finissent toujours en problèmes ! » dit Sara en plaisantant._

_Patrick secoua la tête, l'air très sérieux. Le sourire de Sara mourut sur ses lèvres. Quand Patrick prenait cette tête là, c'est qu'il pensait **vraiment** ce qu'il disait. Elle regarda James, et vit qu'il se demandait également ce que leur ami préparait._

_Patrick les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle, puis demanda :_

_« Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Sara hocha la tête :_

_« Bien sûr, Pat, tu le sais bien. »_

_« Amis pour la vie ! » renchéri James avec un sourire._

_Patrick sourit finalement, puis fourra la main dans la poche intérieur de son blouson. Une seconde plus tard, il en ressorti un scalpel. Sara se figea à la vue de l'objet, et elle sentit James se tendre à ses côtés. **Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire avec ce truc ?** pensa t-elle, un peu alarmée._

_« Si nous voulons être sûr de ne jamais se quitter, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose qui nous permettra toujours de se rappeler les uns des autres. Ainsi, on n'oubliera jamais de s'appeler, ou de venir se voir. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »_

_Sara hocha doucement la tête. Elle savait que Patrick se vexerait en cas de refus, et vu l'objet qu'il tenait en main, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment le mettre en colère. James approuva également._

_« Bien ! » dit Patrick avec un sourire. « Nous allons graver notre signe sur nous, comme ça, on sera à jamais liés par lui ! »_

_Sara n'appréciait pas vraiment le terme de « graver ». Elle avait déjà assez de son père pour lui apposer ses marques sur elle, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus de se faire taillader._

_« Hum, Pat » commença t-elle « je ne suis absolument pas contre le fait qu'on ne s'oublie jamais les uns les autres, mais je ne suis pas vraiment pour qu'on-»_

_« Lya » la coupa t-il « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. J'ai lu beaucoup de article de médecin, et j'ai appris à me servir d'un scalpel. »_

_Elle ne voulait même pas se demander sur quoi il s'était entraîner pour apprendre à 'scalper'._

_« Ce n'est pas ça, Pat » intervint James. « C'est juste que… tu ne trouve pas ça…excessif ? »_

_Patrick se renfrogna :_

_« Je croyais que nous étions amis. Les amis ont confiance les uns dans les autres. « _

_« Mais bien sûr qu'on te fais confiance, Pat ! » s'exclama Sara._

_« Alors gravons le signe » dit Patrick d'un ton sans reproche. « En plus, ça ne fera même pas mal. »_

_Sara aurait voulu protester, mais elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Patrick. Lui et James était les seuls vrais amis qu'elle avait, et elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Alors, elle céda :_

_« Ok…Je veux bien… »_

_Patrick sourit, puis se tourna vers James. Se dernier regarda Sara, puis le scalpel, puis finalement accepta._

_« Je suis d'accord aussi. »_

_Patrick leur fit un grand sourire :_

_« Super. Je pense qu'il faut le faire dans un endroit discret, mais qu'on sache quand même qu'il est là. J'ai pensé à le graver derrière le genou. »_

_Sara et James se contentèrent d'approuver._

_James se le fit graver en premier. Il ne grimaça pas quand le scalpel traça le symbole sur sa peau, et Sara le trouva très courageux. Ensuite, ce fut son tour. Patrick avait dit vrai, il savait utiliser l'engin. Elle mit ensuite son mouchoir sur la blessure pour empêcher le sang de tâcher son pantalon._

_Patrick ne pouvait pas se le faire tout seule, alors Sara accepta. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé de scalpel, mais Pat lui affirma que c'était un jeu d'enfant._

_Alors, elle mit la pointe de l'outil contre la peau de son ami et commença à tracer le J. Elle n'aima la sensation qu'elle ressentit quand la lame coupa la peau comme du beurre. Et elle détesta la vue du sang qui commença à couler. Par sa propre action. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que ce soir, elle en verrait d'autre du sang. _

_Beaucoup d'autre._

* * *

**N/A:** Et voilou! J'espère que vous avez aimez! Je posterais le 4 dès que possible :D

Reviews (pleaaaaase)! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre!

Un merci gigantesque à tous ceux qui m'ont laissez une review! J'ai nommé : **Zaza, noix de coco, Sara/GrissomCRAZY, Megara1, Beautiful Strangeran, Sady, Angelbaby, FandeGrissom, Nadege, CatherineW, Sacajawea, Foxeyes06, Karana, Petitange65,Wity, Nesretepamon, et les invités sans noms du forum!**

Jamais je ne remercierais assezmes reviewers! C'est pour vous(autant que pour moi si ce n'est plus) que j'écris! Vous me donnez la motivationpour continuer!

**_Spoiler _:** Saison 5, y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une GSR aussi 

**_Disclamer _:** Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

**Chapitre 4**

« Ca va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

Sara adressa un sourire à son ami, mais ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, à part tenir le coup ? Allez s'enfermer à double tour chez elle ? Se mettre à sangloter ? Non, toutes ces choses ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle agisse. Elle avait besoin de combattre le sentiment de culpabilité qui avait commencé à l'envahir un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, et qui, à présent, ne cessait d'augmenter. Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? Parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en partie responsable de la mort de toutes ces personnes.

Les habituelles suppositions en « Si…si…si… » résonnaient dans son cerveau. Si elle avait cherché plus activement son ami… Si elle avait cherché à comprendre les troubles de Patrick plus jeune… Si elle ne l'avait pas oublié… Mais comme toujours, ces genres de pensées ne résolvaient rien ; elles ne faisaient qu'accentuer les regrets.

Elle se doutait que James ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Rien que le fait de le voir porter sa cigarette à sa bouche en était une preuve. James ne fumait que lorsqu'il était frustré, stressé, énervé ou apeuré. Cette nuit, c'était certainement un mélange de tout ça… Quand il avait dit, vingt minutes plus tôt, qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle l'avait regardé sortir, ressentant soudain la même envie que lui, puis avait tourné son regard vers Grissom.

« Tu peux y aller aussi » lui avait-il dit doucement. « Je dois aller parler à Ecklie ».

Elle avait donc suivit son ami à l'extérieur, et l'avait trouvé entrain d'allumer sa cigarette.

« Tu sais que fumer tue ? » demanda t-elle alors en réponse à la question de James, mi sérieuse, mi plaisantant.

James haussa les épaules et expira lentement la fumée :

« Vu les rares fois où je pollues mes organes vitaux avec ce goudron, statistiquement, j'ai plus de risques de me faire tuer par un serial killer que de mourir d'un cancer des poumons. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton faussement désinvolte, mais la frustration ressortait clairement derrière son sarcasme. En disant cela, il n'avait certainement pas cherché à augmenter le malaise de Sara, mais c'est pourtant ce que sa remarque provoqua. Une vague glaciale lui traversa le corps et un frisson d'horreur lui parcouru le dos.

_Il peut nous tuer. Il peut nous tuer tous les deux._

James du alors se rendre compte de son erreur, à la vue du teint couleur lait caillé de son amie, car il jeta le reste de sa cigarette et attira la jeune femme contre lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Excuse moi, Lya… » dit doucement dans son oreille. « Je n'aurais pas du dire ça… »

Sara se détendit légèrement, rassurée par la chaleur des bras de James. Mais malgré ça, l'angoisse refusait de la quitter.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, Jamy ? » chuchota t-elle contre son épaule.

Il resserra encore plus ses bras autour d'elle, puis lui embrassa doucement les cheveux :

« Je te promets que nous allons faire tout notre possible pour le retrouver, avant qu'il ne tue à nouveau. »

_Avant qu'il ne nous tue…_ne pu t-elle s'empêcher de penser.

« Hum hum…Excusez-moi. »

Les deux amis relevèrent automatiquement la tête et tournèrent leurs regards vers le nouvel arrivant. Grissom se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sortie du bâtiment, les fixant, un drôle d'expression peinte sur son visage.

Presque par réflexe, Sara se détacha des bras de James et essuya d'un geste rapide la larme unique qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Elle n'osa pas regarder immédiatement Grissom en face tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'eux.

« J'ai, hum…parlé à Ecklie. » dit-il finalement.

A cette remarque, Sara releva la tête et croisa son regard. Comme à son accoutumé, il avait caché parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, chose qui habituellement parvenait à la frustrer de façon remarquable. Mais cette nuit, elle était trop perturbée pour ce permettre d'être une nouvelle fois atteinte par le comportement de son patron. La situation était trop grave. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Grissom quand son regard se dirigeait vers James.

« Je lui ai expliqué la situation » reprit-il. « Il a semblé un peu sceptique au début, mais les arguments ont fini par le convaincre. Il est motivé pour attraper Patrick Miller le plus rapidement possible : il ne souhaite pas que l'affaire s'ébruite. ''Il faut penser à la réputation qu'aurait le labo si cela venait à se savoir'', a-t-il précisé… »

Cela n'étonna même pas Sara. Elle savait qu'Ecklie prenait _très_ au sérieux son poste de directeur adjoint et que, dans la plupart des cas, la réputation du labo passait avait tout autre chose. Il l'avait pourtant surprise quand Nick avait été enlevé et qu'il avait employé tous les moyens possibles pour le retrouver.

« Il m'a autorisé à prendre deux autres membres de l'équipe pour nous aider. Je vais demander à Catherine et à Warrick de nous porter main forte. Ecklie va transférer provisoirement, le temps de l'enquête, un membre de l'équipe de jour pour aider Nick et Greg.

Sara avait envi de demander pourquoi Ecklie n'autorisait pas toute l'équipe à travailler sur l'affaire –après tout, elle était en danger de mort elle aussi, non ?- mais elle repoussa cette envie. Le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisi pour remettre sur le tapis l'antipathie qui régnait entre elle et le sous directeur. Et puis, si cela s'était passé l'année dernière, il lui aurait sans doute dit de se débrouiller toute seule avec ses problèmes. Il y avait une amélioration…

« D'accord » dit-elle finalement. « Quel est le programme ? »

« J'ai rappelé les autres pour une réunion d'urgence. Nous devons également attendre l'arrivée du membre de l'équipe de jour. »

« Plus besoin de m'attendre, Gil. » dit alors une voix féminine derrière eux.

Sara su qui elle allait découvrir sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Et pourtant, elle se retourna.

Sofia Curtis.

Sara se demanda alors ce qu'elle avait pu faire de tellement horrible pour que les évènements s'acharnent sur elle comme ça. Elle avait beau cherché dans ses souvenirs, elle ne voyait pas –à part le fait d'avoir oublié un ami d'enfance. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne, n'avait jamais volé, payait ses impôts, travaillait avec sérieux, alors quoi ? Ce n'était pas déjà assez que son ancien meilleur ami sois devenu un serial killer qui allait certainement chercher à la tuer ? Il fallait _en plus_ que **Sofia Curtis** vienne s'immiscer dans ses affaires.

_Je suis maudite._

Elle fit fonctionner son self-contrôle à toute allure. _Reste calme. Ne lui fait pas un faux sourire –mais ne pleure pas non plus. A la limite, regarde la comme si elle était un déchet ambulant, mais RESTE CALME._

De toute façon, Sofia ne fit pas attention à Sara, son regard restait fixé sur quelqu'un d'autre, derrière elle, et un petit sourire qui ne lui plus pas du tout ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir Sofia » entendu t-elle Grissom dire derrière elle. La surprise s'entendait dans sa voix, mais il avait rapidement prit le contrôle, comme toujours…

« Etant donné l'heure de la nuit, je dirais plutôt bonjour » rectifia t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus. (N/A : avouez que vous avez envie de la tuer là. Niak niak. Je me tais…)

Sara serra un peu plus fort la mâchoire, puis baissa les yeux pour ne plus rien voir.

« Hum, tu connais déjà Sara » dit alors Grissom. « et voici James MacDouglas, un agent du FBI de Los Angeles. Il est ici pour l'affaire.

« Bonjour » dit James d'un ton poli, mais sans aucune trace d'amabilité. Il avait sans doute senti le trouble de Sara, car habituellement, James se montrait toujours chaleureux quand il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes.

« Bienvenu à Vegas. » répondit Sofia.

Sara ferma les yeux une brève seconde, puis se tourna vers James.

« Je vous rejoint à la salle de réunion » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Sans même regarder Grissom, ni Sofia, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Quand Sara réapparut, quelques minutes plus tard, passant la porte de la salle de réunion, elle évita une nouvelle fois soigneusement le regard de Grissom. Ce dernier aurait menti s'il avait prétendu ne pas comprendre la raison de ce soudain comportement distant. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était plus à l'aise qu'elle face à la situation. 

Il n'avait même pas pensé une seule seconde au fait que Sofia faisait parti de l'équipe de jour à nouveau et que, par conséquent, ce pouvait très bien être elle le membre temporaire qui aiderait Greg et Nick. Toute la soirée, il avait été préoccupé par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Sara. Alors, l'arrivée subite de Sofia était vraiment inattendue, et absolument pas une bonne chose, au contraire. Il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités de concentration pour fonctionner le plus efficacement possible, et la présence dans la même pièce de la femme avec qui il couchait et de la femme qui avait toujours eut un pouvoir émotionnel étonnant sur lui n'était absolument pas bénéfique à sa concentration.

Sara n'était pas la dernière à arriver. Warrick et Greg n'était pas encore là, mais sinon, tout le reste de l'équipe était présent, ainsi que MacDouglas et Sofia. Ecklie était également venu. Les deux absents firent finalement leur entrée.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long » s'excusa Warrick en entrant dans la pièce, « mais nous sommes sur une piste et… vous savez ce que c'est. »

Grissom hocha la tête pour montrer que c'était bon, puis débuta :

« Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venu le plus rapidement possible, je sais que ce n'est pas habituel. Mais l'enquête dont nous sommes chargés avec Sara se révèle être beaucoup plus compliquée que prévu et s'étend également sur un plan personnel. »

Les CSI présents s'échangèrent des regards intrigués, légèrement inquiets pour certains. Sara gardait les yeux baissés.

« Pour tenter de résoudre l'affaire le plus rapidement possible, nous allons effectuer une répartition de l'équipe. Warrick et Catherine, vous allez enquêter avec nous. Nick et Greg, Sofia va vous aider durant le temps de l'enquête sur les autres affaires. »

Grissom vit la surprise apparaître sur les visages de membres de son équipe, et Warrick affichait une mine gênée :

« Euh, Grissom, je sais que vous n'aimez pas les protestations dans ce genre de situation, et je ne cherche pas à négocier, mais nous sommes vraiment sur une piste capitale dans l'affaire du magasin. Etant donné que toute l'équipe n'est pas mise sur votre cas, on ne pourrait pas…procéder à un échange, que je puisse rester sur les enquêtes de nuit ?

Effectivement, Grissom n'appréciait pas vraiment les protestations, et Warrick pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, cela ressemblait beaucoup à des négociations. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sofia le devança :

« Il a raison, Grissom, nous pouvons intervertir nos places. Warrick reste avec Nick et Greg, ce qui leur permettraient de résoudre leur affaire, et je viens vous aider. J'aimes les défis. »

Grissom sentait que les choses devenaient mauvaises, _très_ mauvaises. Ses yeux glissèrent vers Sara. Elle avait finalement relevé les yeux vers lui. Elle le fixait intensément, attendant apparemment qu'il réagisse face à la situation. Il _sentait_ qu'il ne pouvait pas laissé ça ce faire.

« Sofia, je sais que tu es une très bonne CSI, mais pour cette affaire je- »

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée » le coupa alors Ecklie. « Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même Grissom, cette affaire s'étend sur un domaine personnel. Il serait plus bénéfique qu'une personne plus extérieur vous aide. Donc, Brown, vous restez avec Sanders et Stokes. Willows et Curtis, vous aiderez Grissom, Sidle et l'agent MacDouglas. Vous pouvez vous remettre au travail. »

Sans laissez de temps pour de quelconques protestations, Ecklie sortie de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un silence légèrement choqué.

_C'est pas vrai…_pensa Grissom. Il sentait que la situation n'allait pas s'arranger, au contraire, et le début de migraine qui commençait à marteler sa tête ne fit que lui confirmer ses craintes…

* * *

Quand Ecklie était sorti de la salle de réunion, Sara avait eu une soudaine envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. Comment cela était-il possible ? Les deux collègues désignées par Ecklie était de loin les dernières avec qui Sara voulait partager ses problèmes. 

Tout d'abord, il y avait Catherine, avec qui elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue. Les deux femmes étaient passées par des périodes de neutralités, mais également par des moments assez _électriques_, dirons nous. Leur 'dispute' de l'an dernier, qui avait conduit Ecklie à suspendre Sara, n'avait pas arrangée leur relation… Sara avait réalisé plus tard, une fois calmée, qu'elle s'était peut-être emporté un peu trop vite, et de manière un peu excessive, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les affaires de femmes battues la mettaient toujours sur les nerfs, et cette fois-ci n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Comme elle l'avait dit à Ecklie, d'une façon bien provocante, elle ne s'était pas excusée au près de sa collègue, mais n'avait pas cherché non plus à en remettre une couche. Leurs rapports depuis plusieurs mois étaient donc platoniques, mais Sara savait que Catherine ne lui avait pas complètement pardonné son attaque gratuite. C'est pour cela que la perspective de lui dévoiler toute une partie de sa vie n'était pas vraiment réjouissante.

L'aversion qu'elle ressentait face au fait qu'elle devait mettre à jour plusieurs de ses secrets –et non pas des moindres !- était multiplié par cent, non même par mille, à la simple pensée de Sofia.

Durant les quelques mois où la femme avait travaillé à ses côtés, ainsi qu'à ceux de Greg et Grissom, Sara avait fait des efforts pour ce montrer un minimum aimable à son égard, même si c'était quelque chose d'assez difficile. Il fallait dire que la jalousie qu'elle ressentait constamment quand cette dernière se trouvait dans le périmètre 'Grissom' ne l'aidait vraiment pas à être gentille. Elle avait rapidement noté l'alchimie corporelle qui existait entre Sofia et Grissom, et cela l'avait blessé profondément à l'époque. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être blessée, alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années adressait des sourires quelques peu aguicheurs à une autre femme, qui plus ait répondait volontiers aux avances silencieuses du mâle en question ? Quand Ecklie avait ressouder l'équipe de nuit, cela avait réellement été un soulagement pour Sara. Son travail était déjà assez difficile émotionnellement comme ça, sans que vienne en plus s'y mêler ses problèmes de cœurs.

Inutile de préciser avec quelle puissance la douleur était réapparue la veille, quand elle avait entendu Greg et Warrick parler de Grissom et Sofia comme d'un couple…

Alors, oui, savoir que cette… allait travailler avec elle, mais surtout avec Grissom, durant tout le temps de cette difficile enquête la rendait folle. Elle avait envie de hurler, de partir de cette pièce, pour ne plus avoir à entendre les paroles de Sofia.

Oui, Sofia parlait parce que, depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, Grissom, avec l'aide de James, avait entreprit d'expliquer la situation aux nouvelles arrivantes. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Sara leur était d'une aide précieuse dans leurs explications, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle était entrer dans la salle, ce contentant d'hocher la tête quand elle jugeait son intervention nécessaire.

Sara se sentait affaibli émotionnellement, et elle avait horreur de ça.

« Nous allons nous partager les tâches » dit finalement Grissom, une fois que la situation eut été expliquée le mieux possibles, et que les questions eurent été posées. « Catherine et Sofia, vous allez retourné sur la dernière scène du crime, pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui aurait pu nous échapper. De notre côté, nous allons essayer d'en découvrir plus sur Patrick Miller. »

Sara vit avec horreur Sofia ouvrir la bouche, comme si elle voulait protester, mais Grissom lui envoya un regard qui la dissuada de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Sara l'aurait remercié mentalement si sa colère initiale de la vieille n'avait pas refait surface.

« Ok » répondit Catherine en se levant. « On vous appel si on a du nouveau. »

Trente secondes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient sorties, et Sara se sentit enfin un peu mieux. Elle avait senti leur regard sur elle tandis que les deux hommes faisaient leur explication, et elle détestait être observé comme une bête curieuse. Elle espérait que le temps qu'elles allaient avoir pour parler sur son dos durant la réexamination du lieu du crime leur suffirait, et qu'elles n'utiliseraient plus leurs regards perçants quand elles reviendraient.

Elle sentit alors qu'on lui touchait l'épaule, et elle sursauta, sortant brusquement de ses pensées. C'était simplement James qui avait posés sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier la fixait, ses yeux verts remplis par l'inquiétude.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Elle s'efforça une nouvelle fois de lui adresser un sourire.

« Oui » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu cassée. « Tout ça est juste un peu trop… »

Elle fit un mouvement vague avec sa main, exprimant la tournure que prenait les évènements.

« Il ne reste qu'une heure et demi de service » dit alors Grissom d'une voix douce. « Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer chez toi, essayé de te reposer. Je comprendrais parfaitement. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et pu voir qu'il était lui aussi inquiet. '_Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je suis concerné…_' Au souvenir des paroles qu'il avait un jour prononcé, son cœur se serra à nouveau douloureusement. Oui, elle voyait parfaitement qu'il était concerné. Mais alors _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles se passer ainsi ?

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça, Grissom ! _avait-elle envie de lui crier. Mais elle ne le cria pas. Elle le détestait, mais malheureusement, elle l'aimait aussi… Elle secoua donc la tête en signe de refus :

« Vous m'avez déjà laissez partir plus tôt hier, vous allez finir par avoir des ennuis…Et puis, je suis beaucoup trop impliquée dans cette histoire pour me permettre d'aller me reposer. »

Son ton était sans appel. Il l'observa quelques secondes, puis hocha finalement la tête, avant d'ajouter :

« Très bien… Nous allons avoir besoin d'un ordinateur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle informatiques.

« J'ai déjà fait des recherches sur Patrick à Los Angeles » leur dit James, tout en tapant activement sur le clavier. Par internet, il récupérait un dossier informatique qu'il avait déjà crée. Une page de journal apparut alors sur l'écran. On pouvait lire en titre : « _Un adolescent assassine sauvagement son ancien beau père._ »

Sara parcouru l'article des yeux, et quelques passages lui sautèrent aux yeux : _Hier soir, Ted Evans à été sauvagement poignardé… venait de sortir après cinq ans de prison pour pédophilie… Patrick Miller, qui fut son beau fils pendant un an ainsi que sa dernière victime avant la prison, reste introuvable… les voisins affirment reconnaître le jeune homme d'après les photos des policiers…_

« Ted Evans a été envoyé en prison en novembre 1983 » expliqua James « et a été libérer en décembre 1988, dix jours avant les dix huit ans de Patrick. Une semaine après sa sortie, il est retrouvé assassiné. Les voisins ont vu Patrick, les vêtements couverts de sang, sortir de l'immeuble, et ont appelé la police. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Patrick voulait qu'on sache que c'était son œuvre, car il a laissé son portefeuille avec tous ses papiers sur le lieu du crime. La police a lancé un avis de recherche contre lui, mais il n'a jamais été retrouvé. Depuis, il n'y a plus aucune nouvelle de Patrick. Certains pensent qu'il a été tué, d'autre qu'il a changé d'identité et de pays dans la même occasion. Etant donné la situation actuelle, je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. »

Sara était très surprise. Elle ne savait même pas que son ami d'enfance avait commis un crime alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

James ouvrit une nouvelle page de son dossier. C'était des informations sur l'adolescence de Patrick.

« J'ai enfin pu découvrir où il avait été envoyé à treize ans. C'est normal que nous n'ayons pas pu retrouver sa trace Sara. Il a changé tous les mois de foyer. '_Aucune volonté d'adaptation_' on dit les psychologues. Comme nous le savons déjà, ils ont également noté que Patrick avait un QI très élevé, ce qui lui permettait d'apprendre très vite. Il n'a malheureusement pas utilisé ses capacités pour essayé de s'intégrer correctement à la société. Il faisait sans arrêt des fugues. Sa dernière date de décembre 1988, quand Ted Evans est sorti de prison. Il s'est ensuite évanoui dans la nature. »

Sara n'était absolument pas rassuré par cette nouvelle. Elle savait que Patrick était à Las Vegas, mais qui était-il ?

* * *

Judy avait toujours pris son poste de réceptionniste très au sérieux, et elle éprouvait une grande fierté à travaillé dans l'un des meilleurs labo du pays. Elle était très professionnel, et portait attention à chaque demande que les gens faisait par téléphone. Bien sûr, il arrivait que certaines personnes à l'humour décalé appellent avec de faux motifs, mais elle détectait immédiatement ses fauteurs de troubles. Parfois, elle recevait également des coups de fils étranges et inquiétants. C'était ceux qu'elle aimait le moins, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse avec. C'était son métier après tout. 

« Labo criminel. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent aux paroles de l'inconnu. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un canular, mais les paroles de la personne qu'elle avait au bout du fil lui glacèrent le sang. Sur les ordres de Mister X, elle prit son stylo et nota.

* * *

Grissom retira ses lunettes et massa l'arête de son nez, dans l'espoir que ce geste pourrait faire disparaître sa migraine. Bien sûr, c'était complètement inutile. 

Ce que leur avait appris MacDouglas sur Patrick Miller n'avait encore une fois rien de rassurant. Ce fou dangereux était quelque part dans Las Vegas, et personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait, ni comment il se faisait appelé. Il regarda sa montre. Six heure trente. Plus qu'une demi heure de service. Il aurait voulu ne faire qu'une seule chose : retourner chez lui, prendre ses cachets et dormir. Dormir pour ne plus pensées. Mais il savait qu'actuellement, ce n'était pas possible.

Il était sonné par tout ce qui s'était déroulé en l'espace de douze heures. Grissom n'avait rien d'un super héro, il y avait des limites à ce que ses nerfs pouvaient supporter, et il trouvait qu'il avait eu son cota d'émotions pour les prochains mois à venir.

Apparemment, quelqu'un pensait le contraire.

Quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer doucement à la porte de la salle informatique où ils se trouvaient toujours, ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers l'origine du bruit, et Grissom ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir Judy. Le tient pâle de cette dernière lui indiqua immédiatement que quelque chose s'était encore produit.

« Que ce passe t-il, Judy ? » demanda t-il finalement.

Cette dernière s'approcha doucement, regard Sara pendant quelques instants avec un drôle de regard, puis tandis un papier à Grissom.

« Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil anonyme, monsieur. Il m'a demandé de noter ça, puis de vous l'apporter. »

Grissom prit le papier, les sourcils froncés, puis remis ses lunettes. L'écriture de la réceptionniste était clair et lisible. Il commença à lire à haute voix :

« _A l'intention de Mr Gil Grissom._

_J'espère que mon cadavre vous a plu. C'était une femme très sympathique, j'ai beaucoup aimé discuté avec elle. Enfin, en vérité, c'est surtout moi qui ai parlé : elle ne faisait que sangloter. Mais je me rassure en me disant que Sara ne sanglotera pas quand ce sera son tour._

_Transmettez lui mes amitiés sincères, à James aussi d'ailleurs. Je leur dirais bien face, mais il semblerait qu'ils ne se soucient par réellement de mon sort. Ne se souciaient pas de mon sort, devrai-je plutôt dire. Je me doute qu'à présent, il n'ont que moi en tête ! Mais rassurez les pour moi. Je leur dirait ce qu'ils veulent entendre, au moment voulu._

_Ensuite, vous retrouverez leur corps sanglant._

_A très bientôt._

_Pat. _»

Lentement, il redressa la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sara.

* * *

**N/A:** Niak niaaaaaaaaaaaak! Je m'adore hihihiiiiiiiii :-D :-D Je sais que je risque la mort en postant ce chapitre, en grande partie parce que j'ai encore mis l'autre blonde dans l'histoire que vous avez certainement compris qu'on allait encore avoir à faire à elle souvent (ça va, je suis dans un abris souterain qui résiste à tout :-p ), et peut-être aussi parce que il ya un tueur complètement mazo aux trousses de notre tit Sara adorée!

Allez, à bientôt (ne vous stressez pas trop;-) ), et n'oubliez pas la tite review (qui peut être plus longue que petite hihi)

Kissous!

Elialys


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou! me voilà enfin rentré de vacances!

Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt (même avant mon départ), mais il est vrai que j'ai passé les derniers jours où j'avais accès à l'ordi à lire HARRY POTER 6 (!) au lieu d'écrire. Honte à moi lool  
Mais point positif : j'ai tout le temps d'écrire! J'ai donc recopié le chapitre 5 à l'ordi, pour me dépêcher de le poster! Et le 6 ne serais tarder! (j'espère lol).

Donc, voilou, tout ce blabla pour introduire le chapitre 5 (qui est le plus long pour l'instantà. Que de mots inutiles!

Enjoy!

Merci à tous mes reviewers:**Beautiful Strangeran; Sady; Megara1; Sara/GrissomCRAZY; cloe76;** **Karana; wity; nadege; angelbaby; foxeyes06; FandeGrissom; CatherineW; sacajawea; pititange65; et les anonymes duforum!** Mirci à tous!

**Chapitre 5**

_Même le bruit assourdissant des sirènes hurlantes à l'extérieur ne suffit pas à sortir Sara de la transe -ou plutôt du repli mental- dans laquel elle s'était plongée. Ses yeux étaient bien ouverts, écarquillés par l'horreur et la peur, mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait à présent autour d'elle._

_Son esprit s'était envolé au deuxième coup de couteau, après qu'elle eut sentit le liquide tiède et visqueux gicler sur son visage._

_Elle ne réalisa donc pas vraiment le vacarme qui régnait dehors, sursauta à peine quand la porte d'entrée explosa dans un bruit de bois cassé, et que plusieurs personnes pénétrèrent quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres._

_Et soudain, un des hommes fit marcher l'interrupteur, et la lumière envahit le lieu, éclairant la scène d'une lueur macabre. Pour la première fois depuis de longues, longues minutes, Sara cligna des paupières, ébloui par ce changement soudain et brutal d'éclairage. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois. A chaque fois que ses paupières s'abaissaient, puis se relevaient, s'étaient comme si les choses qui l'entouraient reprenaient peu à peu une forme réelle._

_La première chose qui la frappa avant tout, ce fut l'odeur. Une odeur très forte de fer et d'autre chose qui lui retourna l'estomac. Au son qu'elle entendit, un des hommes avait également eut un problème avec son estomac. Mais ce n'était certainement pas seulement causé par l'odeur._

_Sara se reconnectait doucement à la réalité, mais tout ça restait énormément flou pour elle. Elle nota le liquide rouge foncé qui parsemait le sol de la pièce. Elle distingua également une masse lourde à un mètre d'elle, presque totalement recouverte de ce même liquide, semblant même en être l'origine ; quelques détails qui ressortaient de cette masse rougeâtre lui permirent de connecter les choses entre elle et de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait de son père. Et sa mère était prostrée près du corps de son mari, tout aussi couverte de cette substance rouge. Sara était légèrement déconnectée de la réalité, c'était vrai, mais Laura Sidle, elle, semblait complètement partie. Elle ne réagit même pas quand un des hommes lui passa des menottes, essayant apparemment de débiter quelque chose d'officiel, mais n'en étant apparemment pas capable, son regard ne parvenant pas à se détacher de la scène. _

_Ces hommes en costumes foncés finirent par sortir, également le plus jeune qui avait temporairement réussi à calmer son estomac, et deux autres personnes, deux hommes en blanc cette fois, firent leur entrée. Sara vit l'un des deux tâter le corps de son père –son bras, son poignet ?- comme s'il tentait de détecter quelque chose, mais vu son expression tandis qu'il faisait ça, elle comprit qu'il n'espérait rien. Alors, le deuxième parcouru la pièce du regard, et ses yeux se stoppèrent quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Sara._

_Il se déplaça tellement rapidement que Sara, dont l'esprit demeurait brumeux, fut légèrement surprise quand elle réalisa qu'il était à présent à genou près d'elle. Il tendit une main vers elle, et Sara sursauta par réflexe. Il stoppa son geste, rebaissa la main, et commença à parler d'une voix douce et lente :_

_« Je m'appel Mattew, je suis un ambulancier, je suis là pour t'aider. Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appels ? » _

_Sara cligna une nouvelle fois des paupières, assimilant les paroles de l'homme. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il disait réellement la vérité. Il voulait l'aider._

_« Sara » murmura t-elle d'une voix éteinte au bout de quelques secondes._

_« Très bien, Sara. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour t'aider. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de voir si tu es blessée. As-tu mal quelque part ? »_

_Elle secoua lentement la tête. Elle ne sentait même pas son corps, comment aurait-elle été capable de dire si elle avait mal ?_

_« Tu es sûr ? Sara, est-ce que tu peux retirer la main de ton cou, que je puisse regarder si tu as quelque chose ? »_

_La main de son cou ? La surprise l'envahit quand elle se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, sa main gauche serrait le côté droit de son cou. Elle se força donc à détendre ses doigts, pour pouvoir enlever sa main. Soudain, elle se souvint du couteau, et compris pourquoi elle avait la main à cet endroit. Mais Mattew du rapidement le comprendre, le sang qui inondait les vêtements de cette enfant de douze ans n'était en grande majorité pas le sien. Il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas profond, qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de recoudre, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il lui nettoya la blessure, puis la pansa. Comment elle était passée de son appartement sanglant à l'arrière d'une ambulance, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Durant le trajet, Mattew lui nettoya doucement les traces rouges qu'elle avait sur le visage. A chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête en direction du sac hermétique sombre dans lequel ils avaient enfermés le corps de son père, l'ambulancier la lui retournait, l'obligeant à le regarder lui, et non le sac. Il lui parlait d'une voix douce, lui racontait sa vie, lui donnait le nom de sa femme, de ses enfants, de leur chat « Pinky ». Même si Sara n'écoutait qu'à moitié les paroles de l'homme, cela lui fit du bien. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du se trouver dans le véhicule qui transportait le corps apparemment bien mort de son père –elle avait entendu les deux hommes râlés à ce sujet- mais les policiers étaient parti immédiatement après avoir arrêté la mère de Sara, ne souciant apparemment pas du sort de l'enfant. En fait, ils ne l'avaient sans doute pas remarqué, étant donné qu'elle était prostrée contre le mur, couverte de sang. Mais le deuxième ambulancier, celui qui conduisait, était entrain de crier dans sa radio, et Sara distingua quelques mots comme : « Inadmissible !... Vous ne l'avez même pas…déjà assez traumatisée…corps de son père ! », mais Mattew continuait de parler, l'empêchant d'écouter et de regarder._

_Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Un homme et une femme en uniformes foncés, des policiers réalisa enfin Sara, prirent la relève, et elle ne revit plus jamais Mattew. On la fit s'asseoir dans une salle d'attente, et la femme policier lui expliqua que pour le moment, personne ne pouvait s'occuper d'elle, que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher demain matin, une assistante sociale, qu'elle devait resté bien sage et ne pas bouger pour l'instant. Son discours était certainement plus fourni, les phrases bien mieux tournées pour ne pas qu'elle est l'impression d'être un fardeau, mais l'esprit de Sara bourdonnait trop pour qu'elle parvienne à tout saisir. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher doucement la tête, ne parlant toujours pas._

_Une heure passa. Puis deux. Les gens se mouvaient autour d'elle, dans un brouillard presque compact. Elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Elle venait souvent ici avec ses parents. Avant. Et ce n'était jamais des visites agréables. « Je me suis cogné…Je suis tombé dans un escalier… J'ai glissé… ». Mensonges mensonges… Les personnes présentent dans la salle d'attente était presque toutes blessées, et Sara pouvait à nouveau sentir l'odeur de fer qui était tellement présente chez elle un peu plus tôt. Sara ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait envie de vomir, comme quand elle faisait trop de montagne de russe, ou qu'elle mangeait trop de ces gâteaux au chocolat que ramenait Pat certains jeudis. Mais elle ne voulait pas demander au policier qui était resté, l'homme, de l'accompagner aux toilettes. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, et elle avait peur que si elle le faisait, elle rendrait le contenu de son estomac en public. Alors, elle restait assise sur son siège inconfortable, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux rivés au sol, ignorant les voix et les pleures autour d'elle, se concentrant seulement sur sa respiration pour ne pas vomir._

_« Sara ! »_

_Une voix familière parvint à ses oreilles, et elle releva les yeux. Une infirmière se tenait devant elle, l'air très surpris et inquiet, et l'esprit ralenti de Sara mit quelques secondes à la reconnaître. Bien sûr ! C'était Lisa MacDouglas, la mère de James. Sara se rappela que cette dernière était infirmière, et qu'elle travaillait en équipe de nuit dans cet hôpital. Elle l'avait souvent rencontrés, les fois où elle et Pat étaient allés chez James. Sara disait à ses parents qu'elle allait jouer chez une amie…_

_Sara aimait beaucoup la mère de James, elle avait toujours été gentille avec elle. Elle trouvait que c'était une femme très courageuse, à élever toute seule sa fille et son fils. Elle avait déjà rencontré une fois Sara à l'hôpital, en compagnie de ses parents, mais le regard suppliant de l'enfant l'avait dissuadé de venir lui parler. Mais ce soir, ce qui semblait étonné le plus Lisa, c'était sans aucun doute le fait qu'elle était escorté d'un policier, et que ces vêtements étaient tâchés de sang encore frais. _

_« Sara, tu vas bien ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix inquiète en s'agenouillant devant elle._

_« Oui… » menti Sara dans un murmure._

_Comprenant qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus, elle se releva et demanda au policier ce qu'il se passait. Les adultes s'éloignèrent, et Sara pu voir l'horreur apparaître sur le visage de Lisa tandis que le policier faisait le récit des évènements. Une main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle écoutait, les yeux écarquillés, regardant régulièrement Sara. Ensuite ils discutèrent. Sara ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais Lisa semblait énervé, tandis que l'homme paraissait mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par prendre son talkie-walkie, dialogua avec plusieurs minutes, puis expliqua quelque chose à Lisa. Finalement, ils revinrent vers elle. Lisa s'agenouilla de nouveau devant elle. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, les yeux remplis de larmes :_

_« Ecoute moi, ma puce, j'ai discuté avec le policier, et il m'a expliqué que tu devait rester la toute la nuit en attendant que…en attendant qu'une assistante sociale vienne s'occuper de toi… »_

_Sara hocha la tête. Elle savait déjà ça._

_« J'ai réussi à les persuader que je te connaissais bien, que tu étais la meilleure amie de mon fils, et ils ont fini par accepter que tu ailles à la maison jusqu'à demain matin. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »_

_Sara hocha immédiatement la tête. Bien évidemment, elle préférait être avec James plutôt que de passer le reste de la nuit dans cet hôpital abominable._

_Un sourire forcé apparut sur les lèvres de Lisa, et elle passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur la joue de l'enfant. _

_« Bien, je vais appeler à la maison, pour prévenir Mily et James ; le policier t'y déposera ensuite, d'accord ? » _

_Une nouvelle fois, Sara se contenta de hocher la tête. _

_Lisa MacDouglas s'éloigna et Sara redirigea son regard vers le sol. Près d'elle, un bébé hurlait dans les bras de sa mère, et Sara sentit la nausée refaire surface. Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère de James réapparut, lui dit que tout était arrangé, puis, après l'avoir serré brièvement contre elle, Sara suivit le policier jusqu'à sa voiture. Assise sur le siège arrière, Sara se rendit à peine compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée. Elle suivit le policier dans l'immeuble, jusqu'au deuxième étage, où se trouvait l'appartement des MacDouglas. Il sonna, et la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur Emily et James. Sara avait toujours beaucoup aimé Emily. A quinze ans, la jeune fille était très mature, et son jeune frère l'adorait. Sara regarda son ami pendant quelques secondes, mais une fois encore, elle détourna rapidement le regard. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était empli de brume, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Parfois, pendant un court instant, le brouillard disparaissait, et le monde se mettait à tournoyer. Sara fermait alors les yeux. Elle sentit la main de James dans la sienne ; il l'emmena dans la cuisine, pendant que sa sœur échangeait quelques mots avec l'agent. Quand la porte claqua, le bruit sec la fit sursauter vivement, et la brume disparut à nouveau. Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur ses propres mains, ses propres bras, sur son t-shirt couvert de sang, de cette couleur qui était si vive quelques heures plus tôt, et qui prenait à présent une teinte beaucoup plus sombre. Le battement frénétique de son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles, et soudain, elle eut l'impression que tous ses vêtements dégageaient la même odeur. Cette odeur insoutenable de fer. Alors, Sara se plia en deux, et vomit, convulsivement, sur le carrelage. Même après avoir finit, elle continua à hoqueter, de pleure à présent. _

_« Je- Je- Je suis…désolé » arriva t-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets. _

_Mily la serra avec douceur contre elle : _

_« Ce n'est absolument pas grave, ma puce… Ce n'est pas grave… » _

_La jeune fille donna un bain à Sara, lui retirant doucement à l'aide d'une éponge en mousse toutes les traces sombres qui collaient à sa peau faisant bien attention à ne pas mouiller son pansement au cou. Durant toute la durée de l'opération, Sara ne dit rien, ignorant le fait que l'eau se colorait à chaque nouvelle tâche enlevée ; les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. C'était comme si son esprit s'était enfin débloqué, et elle commençait à réaliser ce qui se passait, ce qui allait se passer pour elle maintenant. Famille d'accueil. Jusqu'à sa majorité. Allait-elle partir de San Francisco ? Continuerait-elle à voir James, et Patrick ? Et sa mère. _

_Non, pas sa mère. _

_Cette pensée furtive lui serra douloureusement le cœur, ainsi que l'estomac, aux souvenirs bien trop présent maintenant des actes de sa mère, envers elle, envers son père. Chaque nouvelle larme qui roulait sur ses joues toujours trop pâles apportait sur son passage peine et désillusion. _

_Le bain lui fit quand même du bien, et quand elle enfila un ancien pyjama d'Emily, elle se sentit rassurer par la propreté des vêtements, de ne plus sentir le fer, de ne plus sentir le sang, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que les traces ne disparaîtraient jamais totalement. _

_Elle se coucha avec James, et immédiatement, ce dernier la serra fortement contre lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante et protectrice. Sara se permit enfin de pleurer réellement, complètement, sans barrière. _

_« Que c'est-il passé, Lya ? » murmura t-il doucement au bout de plusieurs minutes. _

_Au début, elle n'eut pas envie de parler, mais rapidement, elle comprit que raconter ce qui était arrivé ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Alors, après avoir étouffé un nouveau sanglot, elle commença son récit. Elle lui raconta sa terrible soirée, dans sa totalité, pour la première fois de sa vie. _

_Chose qu'elle ne referait que vingt-deux ans plus tard. _

_

* * *

_

Une nouvelle fois, Sara se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, se redressant d'un geste vif dans son lit. Elle observa ses mains tremblantes. Pas de sang… _Pas de sang_. Une poigne puissante, mais sans dureté, lui agrippa les épaules pour la recoucher dans le lit. Il la serra contre lui, comme il l'avait fait plus de vingt ans auparavant, tandis que les tremblements de Sara se calmaient progressivement. Dans son cauchemar, elle avait vu sa mère, et le couteau. Mais ensuite, le visage s'était changé, en celui de Patrick, le gamin de treize ans, dernière image qu'elle ait retenue de lui.

James ne dit rien ; il se contenta de l'étreindre, ne voyant pas l'utilité de parler. Depuis le message laisser par Patrick, ils trouvaient tous les deux que la prise de parole était difficile. Sara s'était efforcée à ne pas laisser la peur et l'appréhension l'envahir. Ok, Patrick était un fou, un tueur sans remord, qui la menaçait, encore plus explicitement que James. Repensant au message, elle revit le regard que Grissom avait posé sur elle. Elle y avait vu… de l'inquiétude ? Oui, c'était ça, ainsi que de la colère. Le fait qu'il lui ait demandé d'accepter de prendre une protection rapprochée (simplement un flic devant chez elle) démontrait de son inquiétude. Elle avait protesté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la croie faible. Et puis, James était intervenu, signalant au scientifique qu'il veillerait parfaitement sur Sara. Il était clair pour la jeune femme que Grissom n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque, mais il ne pouvait pas le contredire. James était un agent du FBI, il était qualifié pour faire face à une quelconque situation dangereuse. Mais après ça, il leur avait simplement dit qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Tous les deux exténués, ils n'avaient pas eut d'autre souhait que d'aller se coucher, et il était apparu comme une évidence de se coucher ensembles dans le lit de Sara. Ils avaient chacun besoin de se sentir en sécurité, surtout elle. Mais les horreurs l'avaient rattrapées, même dans ses rêves…

Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par replonger dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Grissom ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Immédiatement, il comprit qu'une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas seul dans le lit, son lit cette fois. _Non, non, non…_ grogna une petite voix dans sa tête. Tête qui d'ailleurs le martelait douloureusement. Ce n'était pas une de ces migraines qui le faisait régulièrement souffrir, comme cela avait été le cas la veille. Non, celle là était plus diffuse, et elle ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait trop bu. 

Les souvenirs commençaient à fuser dans son esprit. Oui, il se souvenait. Il y avait eut le message de Patrick, puis Sara et James étaient partis. Ensemble. Presque main dans la main. Alors, Sofia était arrivée, avec Catherine, pour lui dire sans trop de surprise que la nouvelle fouille de l'appartement n'avait rien donné. Puis, Catherine était partie à son tour. Sofia avait vu sa mine sombre, et l'avait invité à prendre un verre. « _Un verre amical, Gil, juste un verre amical _» avait-elle dit en souriant, notant sa réticence. « _Je ne suis pas une nymphomane, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus !_ » Il avait fini par accepter, puis ils étaient aller un bar, encore bien vide étant donné l'heure matinale.

Un verre, puis deux, puis trois. De quoi avait-ils parlé ? Ca, il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler, mais ce dont il se souvenait, c'était du sentiment de jalousie qui se faisait un peu plus présent en lui à chaque nouvelle gorgée, alors que l'alcool commençait à prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il imaginait toutes sortes d'images pas très catholiques concernant Sara et son bellâtre d'ami du FBI, images qui n'arrangèrent pas du tout son état d'esprit… Si bien qu'au final, c'était lui qui avait sauté sur Sofia, et non le contraire. Sans qu'elle ne proteste, bien sûr.  
Il avait envie de se baffer. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Sofia lui avait dit qu'elle savait que tout ça ne signifiait rien de sérieux, mais était-ce une raison pour qu'il la traite comme…comme un objet ? (N/A : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hum hum, pardon). Il ne valait pas mieux que certain type d'homme qu'il détestait, ces hommes machos qui prenaient les femmes pour des sortes de machines ultra modernes, bonnes qu'à assouvir leur libido et pour faire leur ménage. Nouvelle baffe mentale. _Tu vas finir par te mettre dans de sals draps, Gil… _pestait la petite voix dans sa tête.

Ne supportant plus ses propres pensées, il sorti du lit, content que Sofia ne se soit pas agrippée à lui, comme la dernière fois. Il fonça dans la salle de bain, se doucha, s'habilla, puis alla préparer du café. Regardant la pendule de la cuisine, il vit qu'il était presque seize heures. Bientôt, il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, ce qui signifiait que sa « compagne » était levée. Son estomac se tordit. Il détestait les « après », surtout les « après » avec Sofia, parce qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment agir « après », avec n'importe quelle femme avec qui il avait été, c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne cherchait pas à additionner les aventures.

« Bonjour ! » dit alors une voix féminine.

Il releva la tête et fit un sourire gentil (le mieux qu'il pu).

« Bonjour ! » répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué. « Café ? »

« Volontiers »

Il lui servit du café dans un mug, et se versa une deuxième tasse pour lui, cherchant à garder une occupation. Toute sa concentration était fixé sur le café, mais il se rendu compte que Sofia le fixait sans relâche, et il avait horreur de ça. Il finit par relever la tête. Tenant son mug à deux mains, elle l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » finit-il par demander, un peu gêné.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit un peu plus :

« Oh rien… J'étais juste entrain de me dire qu'avant, je n'aurais jamais pu penser que Gil Grissom puisse être aussi…passionné. »

_Passionné ? Moi, j'ai été passionné ?_ En vérité, il se souvenait très bien d'avoir été dans un bar avec elle, vaguement de l'avoir ramené chez lui, mais ensuite…l'alcool avait fait son travail. Mais… comment avait-il pu être _passionné_ avec Sofia ? Plus gêné encore, il porta une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Mais j'ai bien compris que toutes tes bonnes attentions ne m'étaient pas destinées. »

Toujours plongé dans son café, il se contenta de lui lancer son regard le plus interrogateur, un sourcil levé.

« Crier le nom d'une autre femme pendant l'acte sexuel n'est pas vraiment discret. »

Le café prit immédiatement une mauvaise direction dans sa gorge, et il toussa violemment, faisant gicler la boisson marron.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla t-il, osant relever les yeux vers elle. Un petit sourire subsistait sur les lèvres de Sofia, et elle semblait plus amusée par la situation qu'autre chose.

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, Mr Grissom. Je me doute que tu avais ingurgité trop d'alcool pour te souvenir de tout, mais je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

Il était affreusement, horriblement gêné, il sentait le sang bouillonner à ses joues, sa barbe se pouvant malheureusement pas caché la totalité de son teint vif. Sofia posa son mug et se dirigea vers l'endroit était posé son sac, avant de se rendre à la porte d'entrée.

« Personnellement, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. J'étais bien contente d'être à sa place ! »

Tout sourire, sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et sortie.

La bouche légèrement ouverte, il regardait l'endroit où Sofia s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt. Comment devait-il prendre ses remarques ? Avait-il réellement crié le nom de quelqu'un d'autre ? Si oui, il se doutait parfaitement qui était ce _quelqu'un_. Et à y réfléchir, il n'était pas vraiment étonné. C'était seulement…très étrange, mais pas désagréable. Il blêmit en se rendant alors compte que Sofia savait parfaitement qui était ce quelqu'un à présent. Il ne savait absolument pas ce que cela pourrait avoir comme conséquence, s'il la jeune femme répandait la nouvelle.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que cela ne parvienne jamais aux oreilles de Sara.

* * *

En arrivant au labo en compagnie de James, Sara ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus reposé que la veille. Sa nuit -enfin, sa journée, bref, son sommeil- avait été agitée, et pas vraiment reposant et réparateur. Au final, elle avait dormi à peine trois heures, et avait entraîné James à partir plus de deux heures plus tôt. L'humeur de la jeune femme n'était pas des meilleures, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit que Grissom était également arrivée, mais surtout que Sofia était à ses côtés. 

« Bonsoir ! » s'exclama James d'un ton léger, cherchant à améliorer l'atmosphère, sentant la tension chez son amie.

Grissom, se contenta de leur adresser un sourire de bienvenue, alors que Sofia répondait :

« La journée a été bonne ? »

« Pas vraiment exceptionnelle, et vous ? » demanda James, qui essayait visiblement de se montrer poli.

Le sourire de Sofia s'élargit, et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Grissom (que Sara ne manqua pas de noter), avant de fixer son regard sur l'autre jeune femme, comme si c'était elle qui lui avait posée la question.

« Oh, très agréable, merci de demander. »

Sara sentit le sang quitter son visage face cette réplique tellement… sofiatesque ! Grissom s'éclairci la gorge, comme s'il était embarrassé par quelque chose, et Sara trouvait bien dommage qu'il évite volontairement son regard, sinon il aurait bénéficié d'une fusillade gratuite, ce qui lui aurait évité tout autre moment embarrassant.

« Bien » dit-il finalement. « Vous êtes en avance, ce qui va nous permettre d'avancer un peu plus. Catherine n'arrivera que dans deux heures, à l'heure habituelle. Je propose que nous retournions nous occuper des preuves que l'on a recueilli. »

Ils allèrent donc se pencher sur les quelques preuves –draps du lit, l'oreiller, les vêtements de la victime… N'étant pas un CSI, James s'était replongé dans le dossier. Au bout d'un moment, Sara l'entendit soupirer bruyamment, et elle leva les yeux vers lui, avant de l'approcher, pour voir ce qu'il regardait. C'était une photo représentant le symbole. Leur symbole. Elle frissonna en songeant au fait qu'elle le possédait, et que Patrick l'utilisait comme signature sur ses victimes.

« Quand je pense à tous ça… » dit James d'une voix lasse. « Si nous avions su ce Patrick allait en faire, de ce signe, nous aurions peut-être insisté un peu plus pour qu'il abandonne son idée, ce jour là, sur le toit… »

« Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir quelque chose comme ça, James. Nous n'étions que des enfants, à peine des adolescents, et- » mais Sara ne termina pas sa phrase. Un déclique. Un déclique qui propulsa un flux soudain d'adrénaline dans ses veines, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

« Le toit ! » s'exclama t-elle alors.

Sa réaction attira l'attention de Grissom et Sofia, qui levèrent les yeux de leur travail.

« Le toit ? » répéta James, incrédule.

Elle hocha vivement la tête :

« Réfléchi, Jamy ! Patrick ne cesse d'utiliser des références à nous trois, à notre enfance : les dates de naissances, le symbole, et les victimes sont toutes mortes un jeudi. Et que faisions nous tous les jeudis, James ? »

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux du jeune homme alors qu'il comprenait exactement où elle voulait en venir :

« Nous montions sur le toit. »

« C'est une piste à ne pas négliger ! » répliqua Sara, ravivé par la soudaine découverte qu'elle venait de faire.

Grissom, qui avait écouté la conversation, avait déjà retiré ses gants :

« Effectivement, nous ne devons rien mettre de côté. Nous allons retourné à l'immeuble de Jessica Lown, et inspecter son toit. On y trouvera peut-être des indices, si tes raisonnements sont bons, Sara. »

Grissom laissa un message sur la boîte vocale de Catherine pour la prévenir de leur nouvelle piste, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Tahoe et retournèrent sur la scène du crime.

A quatre dans le minuscule ascenseur, ainsi que leur mallettes pour le moins encombrantes, ils y furent un peu à l'étroit, et Sara se retrouva alors collé contre Grissom, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. S'était sans aucun doute l'effet de son imagination débordante, mais elle eut presque l'impression de sentir son souffle contre son cou, et cela provoqua en elle, contre son gré, une bouffée de chaleur étouffante. Heureusement pour elle, l'immeuble n'était pas très haut, mais dans ce genre de moment –où l'on ne sait pas s'il est agréable ou gênant- le temps semble s'étirer. Finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le dixième étage, et Sara retrouva l'air libre avec joie, prenant une profonde, mais silencieuse, inspiration. Elle devait absolument rester concentré sur l'enquête, rien que sur l'enquête.

Ils montèrent ensuite jusqu'à la porte qui menait au toit.

L'air de la nuit était frais en cette fin septembre, et même si Vegas était une ville au climat chaud, Sara était bien contente de porter sa veste. Malheureusement, comme ils s'en rendirent rapidement compte, le toit n'était pas éclairé, et ils devaient se contenter de lampes torches.

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder » dit alors Grissom, prenant la suite des évènements en mains. » Nous traitons ce toit comme une véritable scène de crime. Une fouille en bande est ce qu'il y a de plus conseillé, étant donné la surface et l'effectif. » Il se tourna vers James. « Cela signifie que l'on avance en parallèle sur des espaces répartis, pour être sûr de tout relevé. Ca accélère le travail, et donne plus de précision. »

L'agent du FBI fit un drôle de sourire, avant de répondre calmement, comme à son accoutumé :

« Merci pour l'explication, Mr Grissom, mais j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de travailler avec des CSI de L.A -ce qui n'est pas peu dire- ajouter au fait que Sara Sidle est ma plus proche amie, je pense donc que je saurais me débrouiller. »

Sara ne pu retenir un sourire devant la réparti de James, et il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse lire l'expression de Grissom, mais elle était sûr que c'était une mine légèrement contrariée ; cela émanait de lui.

« Si on s'y mettait ? » proposa alors Sofia.

Bientôt, quatre faisceaux de lampes torches glissèrent doucement sur le toit, avançant en parallèle les uns des autres. Parfois, quelqu'un s'arrêtait, mais c'était toujours un faux espoir. Mais James poussa alors une exclamation :

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! »

Sara posa un socle en plastique là où elle se trouvait, pour pouvoir reprendre son travail après, et s'empressa de rejoindre son ami, en prenant de marcher sur les endroits déjà inspectés.

Elle arriva près de lui, et regarda ce qu'il éclairait. C'était du sang. Une petite mare, ainsi que des éclaboussures.

« On a peut-être bel et bien une scène de crime, après tout. » dit-elle ironiquement.

« Il ne faut jamais sauter trop vite aux conclusions, Sara » répondit alors Grissom, qui venait de les rejoindre, bientôt imité par Sofia. Grissom, qui tenait sa mallette, l'ouvrit et prit de quoi relever un échantillon, après que Sara ait prise quelques clichés.

« J'ai des cheveux » dit alors Sofia, qui avait recommencé à fouiller à l'aide sa lampe autour du sang.

Photos, puis prélèvement. « Ils sont châtains. Comme ceux de la victime, non ? »

« Exact » approuva Grissom.

Sara, qui scrutait également les alentours, arrêta alors son faisceau lumineux sur un point précis, à deux mètres des traces de sang. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'avança, et s'agenouilla. Là, callée sous une pierre pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole, se trouvait une pochette transparente contenant une feuille de papier.

« Griss, j'ai trouvé un message. » s'exclama t-elle alors, avant de se saisir de l'appareil qu'elle avait en bandoulière autour du cou. Répondant à l'appel des indices, Grissom l'a rejoignit rapidement. Sara enleva précautionneusement la pierre et saisi la pochette du bout de ses doigts gantés, avant de ce relever. Grissom, qui se trouvait derrière elle, éclaira la feuille qui s'y trouvait par-dessus son épaule, et ils purent y voir un message, inscrit à l'aide d'une encre foncée, qui ne ressemblait que trop bien à du sang sec. C'était écrit à la main, en lettre majuscule.

« Je vois que vous avez finis par découvrir mon petit cadeau » commença alors à lire Sara à voix haute. « Cela signifie que je ne me trompe pas sur ton compte, Lya, tu es réellement une bonne CSI. A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je ne vous pas encore transmis mon petit mot au labo, et une jeune femme est ligotée juste à côté de moi, sur ce toit. Mon planning est précis n'est-ce pas ? Je dirais même qu'il est _parfait_. L'encre que j'utilise est bien du sang, mais ce n'ait pas celui de la pleurnicheuse. Il appartenait à un homme, que j'ai tué un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je vous ai laissé son empreinte au dos (bien pratique ces doigts coupés !).

Tout ceci n'est qu'entraînement. James ne sera bientôt plus un problème, et j'attends avec impatience le moment où…où… »

Mais Sara n'arriva pas à terminer la phrase. Pourtant, les mots résonnaient clairement et affreusement dans sa tête. '_Le moment où je sentirais la lame de mon couteau glissé dans ta chair comme dans du beurre, Sara'_.

La feuille tremblait entre ses doigts, et elle se rendit compte que c'était causé par le tremblement de ses mains. Dans sa bouche, ses dents s'entrechoquaient légèrement, comme si elle avait soudainement très froid. Il avait encore tué. Et cela l'amusait. Il aimait ça.

Il voulait **_sa_** mort.

Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule, celle de Grissom, qui était toujours derrière elle. Doucement, il tendit sa main libre et prit la lettre entre ses doigts. Puis, elle sentit réellement son souffle contre son oreille, mais aucune arrière pensée n'habitait son esprit à présent.

« Je ne laisserais pas ce salaud t'approcher, Sara. » dit-il si doucement qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre. Mais malgré la faiblesse de ses paroles, la colère y résonnait clairement. « Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Sa main serra un peu plus fort son épaule.

Et Sara ferma les yeux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note de l'auteur : _**Me revoilou! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué lol. Voici le chapitre 6, qui est un peu plus long que les précédents je crois. Pour l'instant, c'est mon préféré, j'ai tout simplment adoré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous autant qu'à moi!

Merci un million de fois pour vos merveilleuses, ça me fais chaud au coeur à chaque fois que je reçois une 'review alert' ou un message sur le forum! Merci à: **Sady, ****Megara1****, Krusty, Beautiful Strangeran, gorecki, samanthine, cloe76, chapo,sara/grissomCRAZY,Dudu, lilou, nadege, pititange65, Boulette, foxeyes06, wity, CatherineW, zaza,**

Pour répondre à ta question **Trinity,** je pense faire encore 3 ou 4 chapitres, mais je ne sais pas encore en combien de temps : je viens de reprendre le lycée, et je suis déjà écraser par le travail à la maison... Mais j'espère que ma ficteplaira quand tu la liras :)

**_Spoiler _:** Saison **5**, y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une** GSR** aussi

**_Disclamer _:** Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

**Chapitre 6**

Grissom était en colère. C'était un sentiment qui ne l'habitait pas souvent, mais quand s'était le cas, il avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, Grissom demeurait Grissom, donc ce sentiment ne s'exprimait ni par des cris de rage, ou par des objets lancés (comme des annuaires dans le cas de Warrick). Non, chez Grissom, la colère se traduisait par une expression très dure, un regard assombri, la mâchoire serrée. Ces signes étaient actuellement visibles chez le scientifique, comme durent le voir James MacDouglas et Sofia en les rejoignant.

Grissom s'énervait sur les enquêtes difficiles, surtout quand il s'agissait d'enfant, mais également quand il se sentait impliqué personnellement, quand un de ses CSI se trouvait en position de danger, comme cela avait été le cas avec Nick en mai dernier. Avec les années, et toutes ces nuits passées à travailler ensemble, ils étaient devenus comme une sorte de grande famille, et en menacer un membre revenait à attaquer tous les autres, à l'attaquer lui. Ajouter au fait que ce membre était Sara Sidle, la colère naissait rapidement et avec puissance chez Grissom. Patrick Miller était un fou, c'était à présent une certitude.

Sans un mot, Grissom donna le mot à MacDouglas, qui le lut rapidement, avant d'étreindre Sara, lui murmurant quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Grissom chassa rapidement la pointe d'énervement qui avait percée sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait les deux amis s'enlacer. _Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de te prendre la tête pour ça…_

« Finissons la fouille » dit-il alors. « Plus vite nous aurons finis, plus vite nous serons de retour au labo. »

Son ton était dur et sec (preuve de sa colère intérieure) et il s'en voulut, devant le regard perdu de Sara. Après tout, il venait tout juste de lui faire la promesse de la protéger, et deux minutes après, il redevenait froid et distant. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais captant son regard, elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je vais bien… » dit-elle doucement. « Reprenons le travail. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle alla rejoindre son 'coin de fouille', et il en fit de même. Sans beaucoup de surprise, la fin de l'inspection ne donna rien. Le tueur était très prudent, il n'avait laissé que ce qu'il voulait. Le retour au labo se fit dans le silence. Grissom alla immédiatement retrouver Mya, pour lui donner les échantillons de sang et les cheveux trouvés sur le toit. Il fallait maintenant s'occuper de l'empreinte, qui se trouvait effectivement au dos du message, couleur de sang séché, comme l'écriture.

Alors qu'il rentrait les donnés dans l'ordinateur, les autres l'avaient rejoint, ainsi que Catherine, qui venait de se faire expliquer rapidement la nouvelle situation, et semblait aussi atterrée que les autres devant l'annonce d'un autre crime.

« Tu crois que la victime est fichée ? » lui demanda Sofia.

La recherche de correspondance était en cours.

« Si Patrick nous a laissé cet indice, c'est qu'il mène quelque part. »

Le défilement s'arrêta, alors qu'une correspondance venait s'être établit. Tous les visages se rapprochèrent de l'écran.

« Nicolas Thomson » lut Sara. « Fiché pour un vol dans un magasin à seize ans. »

« Et comme par hasard, il est né le 4 février 1971… » dit James.

Grissom avait déjà sorti son portable et composé un numéro :

« Jim, c'est Grissom. On a une adresse pour un homicide datant sûrement de jeudi. »

Il donna l'adresse de la victime présumée, située à la sortie de la ville, ajouta qu'il se rendait également sur les lieux, puis raccrocha, avant de se tourner vers la petite assemblé.

« Sara et MacDouglas, vous m'accompagnez. Catherine, Sofia, vous vous chargez du reste des indices récoltés sur le toit, voyez si on peut tirer quelque chose de la lettre. »

Joignant ses gestes à ses paroles, il tendit la lettre sous plastique à Catherine, qui avait rapidement enfilé un gant.

Personne ne protesta, et Grissom, Sara et MacDouglas rejoignirent une nouvelle fois la Tahoe. Assise sur le siège passager, Sara secouait la tête, perdue.

« Je ne comprends pas comment il agit. Si le sang sur le toit correspond bien à celui de Jessica, pourquoi l'a-t-on retrouvé attaché dans son lit ? »

« Mise en scène. » répondit l'agent du FBI, assis à l'arrière.

Sara le regarda par-dessus son épaule, attendant qu'il s'explique.

« A mon avis, il l'a tué sur le toit, ou au moins gravement blessée, puis l'a redescendu, attachée et mutilée. »

« Il se complique la tâche » ajouta Grissom qui, bien que conduisant avec attention, prêtait une oreille attentive à la conversation.

« S'il le fait, c'est que c'est important pour lui. Il aurait pu tout faire chez la victime, mais non, il l'a montée sur le toit. » continua MacDouglas.

« Il utilise nos habitudes d'enfance pour tuer… » dit Sara d'une voix presque murmurée.

Grissom sentait son trouble, et il n'aimait pas la savoir bouleversée. Plus vite ce fou serait arrêté, mieux ce serait pour tout le monde.

« En parlant du toit, j'ai appelé des collègues de L.A. pendant que vous étiez entrain de donnez les échantillons à examiner, pour leur demander d'aller vérifier s'il n'y aurait pas des traces de sang séchées sur le toit de chacune des victimes. Je sais que certains crimes datent de plusieurs mois, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer… »

Grissom fut agréablement surpris par cette initiative. Il n'appréciait par vraiment l'agent MacDouglas (allez savoir pourquoi…), mais il devait reconnaître que c'était un bon élément.

« Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée » concilia t-il, sans trop le flatter non plus.

S'il avait regardé à côté de lui, il aurait pu voir Sara esquisser un sourire, comme si ce petit échange entre les deux hommes avait quelque chose d'amusant, ou plutôt d'agréable. Mais le sourire disparut rapidement alors que ses pensées se retournaient vers l'affaire :

« Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu… entraîner cette pauvre femme sur le toit, puis la redescendre, blessée ou peut-être morte, sans que personne ne le remarque. »

« Le crime s'est passé tard, les voisins dormaient, c'est la meilleur explication, voir la seule explication. » tenta Grissom.

« Mais il n'y a pas de marque d'effraction !» s'exclama Sara. « Et chez les autres victimes non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai » reconnu James « mais j'ai eu le temps d'y penser. S'il n'y a pas d'effraction, cela veut dire que les victimes connaissaient Patrick d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'elle avaient assez confiance en lui pour le laisser pénétrer dans leur espace vital sans se protéger. »

« Tu fréquente trop les profileurs, Jamy, tu commences à parler comme eux… » soupira Sara, en reportant son regard vers le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre.

Grissom trouvait aussi que l'agent du FBI déduisait beaucoup de chose, mais dans un sens, il était sur cette affaire depuis plus de six mois, c'était normal qu'il connecte plus rapidement les éléments entre eux.

La fin du trajet se passa dans un quasi silence, tous étant plongés dans des réflexions pour le moins sombres. et bientôt, ils arrivèrent à destination. La maison de Nicolas Thomson se situait dans un lotissement, et était assez petite vue de l'extérieur. Une voiture de police était déjà garée en face, et Brass, ainsi que deux policiers en uniformes les attendaient à côté du véhicule.

Brass les rejoignit alors qu'ils sortaient de la Tahoe :

« J'ai préféré attendre votre arrivée avant d'entrer ; je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'abîmer un de vos précieux indices. »

Grissom hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Brass connaissait bien le fonctionnement de la police scientifique, il n'avait aucun souci à faire à ce niveau là. Le capitaine leur dit qu'il allait interroger les voisins.

Grissom en tête, suivit de Sara, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, pas réellement surpris de trouver la porte d'entrée déverrouillée.

Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était plongé dans l'obscurité, et une odeur désagréable leur titilla rapidement les narines. L'odeur forte de la mort. Leurs lampes torches balayèrent le sol, mais il n'y avait absolument rien, ce qui n'était pas surprenant ; connaissant la méthode du tueur, Grissom était presque sûr que le seul 'indice' qu'ils trouveraient serait un cadavre…

« Vous pouvez directement vous rendre à la cuisine » dit MacDouglas, qui était également entré, et se trouvait derrière Sara. « C'est là qu'il l'a tué… »

Déjà fallait t-il trouver la cuisine. Grissom ouvrit la première porte à sa droite. Chambre à coucher visiblement ; ils reviendraient y jeter un coup d'œil après. Le plus important était la scène de crime.

« C'est celle-là » dit alors Sara en pointant le faisceau de sa lampe sur la deuxième porte à gauche.

Grissom lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et la jeune femme se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ne souhaitant pas faire durer le suspense, Grissom marcha jusqu'à la porte, et tourna la poignée.

Personne n'entendit le drôle de déclique quand la porte s'ouvrit. Par contre, ils prirent très rapidement conscience de l'odeur acide qui les assaillit quand l'appel d'air se fit.

Grissom plissa légèrement les yeux, seul signe qu'il était un peu gêné par cette agression olfactive. Ses yeux demeurèrent plissés quand sa lampe glissa sur le sol et s'arrêta sur la masse sombre. C'était un corps, dont la tête baignait dans une marre de ce qui semblait bien être du sang. Aucun des trois n'était surpris par cette découverte, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'en être affecté.

« Et merde ! » siffla MacDouglas entre ses dents.

Grissom tourna la tête vers eux. MacDouglas avait le regard fixé sur le cadavre, la mâchoire serré, et Sara avait les yeux fermés, une expression douloureuse figeait ses traits. Quand elle les rouvrit, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et elle secoua légèrement la tête, pour essayer de lui faire croire qu'elle allait bien. Retenant un soupir, Grissom reporta son attention sur le corps étendu dans sa triste position sur le sol froid de la cuisine.

Il s'accroupi près du cadavre, et quelques secondes plus tard, Sara mitraillait la victime de flash.

James se trouvait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, et balayait le reste de la pièce avec sa lampe torche. Soudain, son faisceau se stoppa sur quelque chose qui se trouvait sur un des murs, juste en dessous du plafond. C'était un fil électrique. Doucement, il le suivit à l'aide de sa lampe. Il s'avança dans la cuisine, pour pouvoir observer le dessus de la porte, ou continuait le gros fil noir. Un drôle de sentiment lui enserra l'estomac quand il vit un mécanisme fixé sur le cadre de la porte. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un déclencheur.

Ses gestes devirent plus vifs, plus pressés. Son faisceau lumineux suivit une nouvelle fois le fil, en sens inverse à présent, et il vit qu'il disparaissait dans un placard à vitre transparente qui était fixé sur le mur en face de la porte. Il couru presque jusqu'au placard.

« James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda alors Sara, qui venait de remarqué le manège de son ami. Grissom releva aussi les yeux vers l'agent du FBI, contrarier qu'il ait marché ainsi sans aucune précaution dans la scène de crime. Mais quand il vit l'expression de l'homme, alors que ce dernier éclairait la vitre du placard devant lequel il se tenait, il su quelque chose n'allait pas. Instinctivement, il attrapa le bras de Sara, et se releva, la forçant à faire de même.

Derrière la vitre, James vit clairement la masse sombre et les chiffres digitales rouges qui s'écoulaient, ainsi que l'écriteau : « **SURPRISE !** »

12…11…10…

« Sortez ! » cria t-il alors, en se tournant vers eux. « Il a caché une bombe ! »

Grissom aurait pu rester là à contempler MacDouglas avec un air incrédule pendant un long moment, les muscles ayant une légère tendance à s'atrophier devant se genre de nouvelle pour le moins glaçante, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Une alarme stridente se mit à rugir dans son esprit et la voix hurlait dans sa tête : _Fais la sortir d'ici, MAINTENANT !_

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, il resserra son emprise sur le bras de Sara et l'entraîna avec lui vers la porte de la cuisine, la faisant passer devant.

6…5…4…

Ils coururent dans le couloir, Grissom obligeant Sara a ne pas se retourner pour voir si son ami les suivait. La porte d'entrée semblait être à un kilomètre.

3…2…1…

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, un bruit énorme fit trembler les murs de la maison, et presque immédiatement, un souffle puissant et brûlant les atteignit, les expulsant violement dans l'air de la nuit. Grissom eut à peine le temps d'agripper la jeune femme. Une seconde après la terrible détonation, ils percutèrent durement le sol couvert de gravier de l'allée, et une pluie de débris se mit à tomber autour d'eux, et Grissom serra un peu plus fort Sara qui se trouvait sous lui, cherchant à la protéger des objets brûlants qui tombaient.

Plus loin, il entendit les cris des policiers, et de Brass, qui devaient se précipiter vers eux, et il entendait également la respiration saccadée de Sara sous lui. Le corps de la jeune femme se contracta alors, et elle tenta de se redresser vivement.

« Jamy ! » se mis t-elle alors a crier, tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de Grissom, qui bien que l'ayant relâché partiellement de façon à se qu'il ne l'écrase plus refusait de la laisser se relever pour courir vers la maison en feu. Mais elle gesticulait de façon hystérique.

« Jamy ! » cria t-elle une nouvelle fois, sanglotant à moitié, tentant désespérément d'échapper à la poigne de fer de Grissom, mais ne parvenant pas à se relever plus qu'à genoux.

« Lâche-moi ! Mon dieu, James ! Mais…laisse-moi ! Laisse moi…Jamy… »

Des sanglots convulsifs la secouaient, et Grissom, derrière elle, la serrait contre lui, tentant de la calmer, de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de suicidaire.

« Lâche-moi… » supplia t-elle dans un murmure en pleurant, mais elle avait arrêté de se débattre, ayant compris qu'il ne cèderait pas.

Elle se plia en deux, se repliant sur elle-même, son front touchant à nouveau le sol, les mains sur le visage, étouffant ses sanglots.

Bras arriva alors près d'eux, criant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, encore trop secoué par ce qui venait d'arriver. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était du corps tremblant de la jeune femme sous lui, vulnérable comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Tout ce qu'il pu faire, c'est resserrer son étreinte.

* * *

Elle était de retour à l'hôpital. 

Dieu, ce qu'elle haïssait cet endroit. Elle devait s'y rendre régulièrement pour son travail, mais c'était différent. Quand il y venait pour des raisons personnelles, cela faisait remonter de vieux souvenirs, des sentiments, d'anciennes peurs…ajouté aux émotions actuelles bien sûr…

Pour le moment, la salle d'attente semblait tout aussi sinistre que d'habitude. Les gens parlaient, des enfants pleuraient, et l'odeur de sang et de médicaments régnait en maître dans l'air.

Sara faisait les cent pas. Elle faisait les cent pas pour s'occuper, mais surtout pour rester consciente Elle savait qu'elle était encore sous le choc de l'explosion ; après tout, c'était la deuxième fois que cela lui arrivait. Mais c'était le genre de chose auquel on ne s'habitue jamais.

Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, en bataille, comme si elle sortait tout juste d'une tempête violente ; sur son visage, il y avait de la poussière, une sorte de suie noirâtre résultante de l'explosion, et du sang, qui s'était écoulé des égratignures qui s'étaient formées quand elle était retombée sans trop de douceur sur les graviers. Les larmes qui avaient coulées abondamment un peu plus tôt avaient laissé sur leur passage des sillons clairs. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas en meilleur état, déchirés, sales. Mais elle ne se préoccupait absolument pas de son apparence. Son esprit avait été brumeux pendant un long moment, ses jambes étaient molles et tremblantes, et ses oreilles continuaient à bourdonner légèrement. Mais depuis peu, son épaule et son poignet droit s'étaient mis à la lancer horriblement, clarifiant presque parfaitement son esprit, mais elle ne voulait pas encore aller se faire examiner et soigner.

Elle attendait.

Attendait qu'un médecin vienne, et lui dise comment allait James.

Elle l'avait cru mort. Durant les premières minutes qui avaient suivies l'explosion, elle avait été persuadée qu'il n'avait pas survécu, et cela l'avait tout simplement anéanti. Tout semblait s'écrouler inexorablement autour d'elle. Et puis, les pompiers appelés par Brass étaient arrivés, ainsi qu'une ambulance.

Ils avaient retrouvés le corps de James, inanimé et salement amoché, mais vivant. Il était dehors, dans l'herbe, à peine deux mètres plus loin de la maison en feu. A cause de l'obscurité et de sa focalisation sur le cadavre, Sara n'avait pas remarqué la deuxième porte qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, celle qui menait au petit jardin. James, visiblement, l'avait remarqué, et avait tenté de sortir par là. Il avait réussi, mais pas assez rapidement. Il se trouvait trop près de la source de l'explosion, et le souffle l'avait frappé durement, et son corps portait des marques de brûlures.

Tout cela s'était passé tellement rapidement, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé sur le moment. Elle avait vu les ambulanciers mettre le brancard sur lequel était étendu James dans l'ambulance, et un autre de ces ambulanciers était venu leur demander s'ils étaient blessés. Grissom avait du répondre pour elle. L'ambulance était partie, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée à son tour à l'hôpital, Brass ayant conduit la Tahoe, parce qu'il avait jugé que Grissom n'était pas en état de conduire.

Grissom était là lui aussi. Appuyé contre un des murs, on aurait pu croire que ses yeux étaient fermés, mais Sara savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils demeuraient légèrement ouverts, suivant avec calme et attention les allers retours de la jeune femme. Son apparence extérieure n'était pas meilleure que celle de Sara, si ce n'était pire, car il s'était volontairement exposé, en se plaçant au dessus d'elle, alors que le chaos régnait autour d'eux. Ses vêtements étaient dans un sal état. Son visage était également assombri par les poussières et les cendres, et une vilaine plaie était visible sur sa joue gauche, là où un des débris tombant de la maison en flamme l'avait atteint, et du sang en avait couler assez pour former un sillon rouge sombre qui s'était écoulé jusqu'au bas de sa joue, avant d'aller tâcher sa veste, bien que cela n'ait pas vraiment d'importance. Il aurait du aller se faire examiner, cette blessure nécessitant sans aucun doute des points de sutures, mais il n'avait pas quitté Sara une seule seconde depuis la terrible catastrophe, et ne semblait absolument pas décidé à le faire.

Il veillait sur elle, tel un ange gardien.

Si tout n'avait pas été aussi confus dans l'esprit de Sara, elle aurait pu prendre le temps de penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer, à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Mais pour le moment, l'angoisse lui tordait encore trop vivement l'estomac pour qu'elle autorise ses pensées à dériver dans cette direction.

Voulant passer d'un geste mécanique et nerveux une main dans ses cheveux, elle leva le bras droit, et le regretta immédiatement, alors que des échardes aiguisées et brûlantes transperçaient son épaule droite. Une petite exclamation de douleur lui échappa alors que sa main gauche agrippait par réflexe son membre douloureux. Mauvaise idée. Cela eut pour seul effet de renvoyer immédiatement une deuxième vague de douleur dans son épaule démise, et son corps fatigué protesta à sa manière. Sa tête se mis à lui tourner, et des taches noires envahirent sa vision. Elle se sentit commencer à s'écrouler, mais elle ne toucha jamais le sol. Quelque chose lui avaient saisis la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber, et elle laissa son corps qui n'était à cet instant qu'une masse lourde se reposer contre ce nouveau mur qui était soudainement apparu devant elle. Quand la vague d'obscurité se retira enfin et qu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux, elle se rendit compte que le mur n'était pas vraiment un mur finalement, mais un corps bien vivant, et que c'était des mains qui avaient agrippées ses hanches.

Relevant son regard encore brumeux, ses yeux rencontrèrent ses pupilles bleues, où l'inquiétude y brillait.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda t-il d'une voix si douce et prévenante que sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, Sara sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Sans un mot, elle les referma, sa tête lourde s'abaissa, et son front s'appuya sur son torse. Elle pouvait sentir les battements rapides de son cœur, et elle aimait ça. Il fit glisser doucement ses mains, relâchant ses hanches, et ses bras encerclèrent sa taille avec douceur et précaution.

Elle savait qu'il l'avait déjà étreinte, une heure plus tôt, après l'explosion, mais ce n'était pas comparable. La première fois, c'était dans le but exclusif de la protéger, de l'empêcher d'agir de manière inconsidérée. A présent, bien que ses gestes aient encore quelques choses de protecteurs, ce n'était pas pareil. Jamais ils n'avaient eut ce genre de contact. D'ailleurs depuis les années qu'ils se connaissaient, elle n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir d'une fois où il s'était trouvé aussi proche d'elle. Leur échange corporel le plus poussé avant cette nuit avait été des mains serrées. Non, il y avait véritablement quelque chose de radicalement différent à cet instant. On aurait dit que la muraille qu'il prenait tant de soin à conserver dresser entre eux venait de céder, peut-être pas totalement, mais assez pour qu'il la laisse être proche de lui. Et cela provoqua en elle une nouvelle vague d'émotions. Elle trouva une nouvelle raison à l'amour profond qu'elle nourrissait pour lui tandis qu'elle expérimentait le réconfort chaleureux de son étreinte, la sensation de sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux, et le son contre son oreille de son cœur qui battait plus vite qu'habituellement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle en était la responsable.

« Miss Sara Sidle ? »

La bulle protectrice éclata soudain, alors que la réalité reprenait place. Décollant sa tête du torse de Grissom et rouvrant les yeux, elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. Doucement, Grissom la relâcha, et elle ne pu retenir une vague d'amertume de l'envahir.

« C'est moi » répondit-elle alors au médecin qui se tenait devant eux.

Il les regardait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, apparemment un peu troublés par leur état extérieur apparent. C'était sans aucun doute son côté 'sauveur et guérisseur' qui prenait le dessus. Il fixa la joue gauche et sanglante de Grissom :

« Vous savez monsieur, je crois que vous auriez besoin de- »

« Vous avez des nouvelles de James ? » le coupa alors Sara, l'inquiétude ayant repris place en elle.

Il ne sembla pas plus vexé que ça fasse au comportement de la jeune femme ; il devait avoir l'habitude des comportements anxieux, étant donné son métier. Il hocha donc la tête, et leur adressa un sourire, qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : James allait s'en sortir.

« Monsieur MacDouglas à subit plusieurs brûlures, une au troisième degré à la jambe, et quelques une au second degré, mais ce sont majoritairement des brûlures légères, qui ne mettent pas sa vie en danger. Nous l'avons soigné, il sera bientôt transféré dans une chambre individuelle, et devra rester à l'hôpital une bonne semaine, mais vous pourrez lui rendre visite dès demain après-midi, quand il aura repris connaissance.

Sara ferma les yeux, alors qu'un énorme poids quittait sa poitrine, et elle soupira de soulagement. James allait bien. Une nouvelle fois, elle voulu porter une main à son visage, oubliant complètement la blessure à son épaule, mais Grissom était toujours derrière elle, et il n'hésita pas à la maintenir à nouveau alors qu'elle grimaçait de douleur.

« Maintenant que vous êtes rassuré » reprit le médecin d'un ton sérieux, « je voudrais que alliez vous faire tout les deux examinés et soignés »

Ils ne protestèrent pas, et bientôt, ils furent séparés et pris en charge chacun de leur côté.

On fit passé des radios à Sara, et il s'avéra qu'elle avait vu juste : son épaule droite était démise. Son poignée droit était également foulé, et ils lui posèrent une atèle, après lui avoir remis l'épaule en place, geste qui manqua une nouvelle fois de la faire tomber dans les pommes. On lui désinfecta également ses légères plaies au visages et au mains, avant des les panser. Finalement, elle fut autorisée à rejoindre le hall de l'hôpital, le bras en écharpe (elle avait interdiction de faire le moindre geste brusque avant trois jours minimum). Grissom était déjà revenu de ses soins et lui tournait le dos, téléphone à l'oreille. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais laissa une distance entre eux, ne souhaitant pas interrompre sa conversation. Finalement, il raccrocha, et se retourna, comme s'il avait sentit sa présence. Quelque chose frappa immédiatement Sara.

« Tu n'as plus ta barbe ! » s'exclama t-elle alors sans réfléchir.

Ce rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougit, gênée.

« Euh, je veux dire, vous n'avez plus votre barbe » tenta t-elle de se rattraper.

Il lui fit un sourire au coin et se rapprocha d'elle :

« Je pense qu'après tout ce qui viens de se passer, tu peux te permettre de me tutoyer. »

Elle ne pu retenir un sourire face à sa remarque, qui établissait un nouveau niveau de confiance entre eux. Semblant se rappeler de la remarque première de la jeune femme, il passa une main sur sa joue non pansée fraîchement rasée, et expliqua avec un sourire :

« On a du me raser la joue gauche pour me faire des pointes de sutures, alors je leur ai demandé de faire l'autre dans la même occasion. Je ne suis pas vraiment un fan de l'originalité, et une seule joue avec de la barbe, cela aurait fait un peu trop innovateur à mon goût. »

Le sourire de Sara s'élargit un peu plus, et elle passa doucement sans vraiment réfléchir avant un doigt sur sa joue :

« Finalement, je te préfère sans. »

Leurs yeux se bloquèrent une nouvelle fois ensemble, et Sara sentit les papillons envahir à nouveau son estomac. Mais avant que l'un des deux ne se décident à dire ou faire quelque chose, Brass vint à leur rencontre.

Il avait la mine sombre et les traits tirés, et Sara réalisa soudainement que les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés pour eux, et toute trace de sourire déserta ses lèvres.

« Content de voir que vous allez bien, tout les deux » commença t-il, avant de se tourner vers Grissom, « Très jolie rasage, Gil. » Puis, il reprit un ton sérieux. « C'est l'effervescence au poste de police et au labo. Ecklie à mit le reste de l'équipe de nuit ainsi que celle de jour sur l'affaire de l'explosion. Il est très énervé, et veut que Miller soit retrouver dans les plus brefs délais. »

Un petit rire sans joie échappa des lèvres de Grissom et il secoua la tête, pas vraiment surpris par les réactions de son compère. Sara se doutait elle aussi que le Directeur adjoint ferait travailler tout le monde, mais que de son côté, il ne ferait rien qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

Brass se tourna alors vers elle :

« La situation est grave, Sara, et vous devez être mis sous protection. Un agent qualifier sera placé devant chez vous 24h sur 24, et vous êtes mis en arrêt jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama t-elle alors, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Vous me retirez de l'enquête ! Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de- »

« Pour ce qui est de la suspension, ce n'est pas mon ordre, mais celui d'Ecklie. Il a dit que c'était pour votre protection. »

« Mon œil, que c'est pour ma protection ! Il ne veut tout simplement pas que je fasse risquer sa vie à quelqu'un de son labo, à cause de mon lien dans cette histoire, et cherche à m'éloigner ! »

Brass ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de répliquer, mais Grissom le devança :

« Je veux qu'elle vienne chez moi. »

Sara, qui avait immédiatement ouvert la bouche de façon indignée pour protester, la garda ouverte, mais la stupeur remplaça l'indignation :

« Quoi ? »

Grissom la regarda, avant de retourner son attention vers Brass :

« Elle n'est pas en sécurité dans son immeuble. Même si un policier est placé devant, n'importe qui peut rentrer dans ce genre de bâtiment, on ne peut pas surveiller l'identité de tout le monde. J'habite une maison, ça limite le nombre de personne autorisé à y rentrer, non ? »

Sara secoua la tête, encore sous le coup de la surprise, mais Grissom ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il saisit son avant bras libre dans sa main droite, sans force, mais avec détermination, et lui dit, yeux dans les yeux :

« Et tu vas rester en arrêt jusqu'à ce que Patrick soit arrêté, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi de retourner travailler, il est trop malin. De plus, tu es blessée, tu dois te reposer. »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête :

« Non, Grissom, je- »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, et dit doucement, la fixant plus intensément que jamais :

« J'ai promis de te protéger, Sara… S'il te plaît, laisse moi tenir cette promesse. »

Comme elle était incapable de faire autre chose, face à une telle déclaration, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« D'accord » dit-elle d'une voix faible. « Je viens chez toi. »

Il la fixa encore pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux se qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Brass, qui avait observé leur échange d'un œil intéressé, et un peu surpris :

« Tu peux aller dire ça au grand chef, Jim. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content. »

* * *

Voilou voilou! J'espèreque vous avez aimé! Je mettrais le 7 dès que possible (dès que je l'aurais écris en gros lol). Il promet d'être...interessant, et bien bien GSR aussi. Enfin, vous verrez par vous même ;-) 

N'oubliez pas la tite review, bouton '**go**' :-D

Elialys


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Enfin! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à trouvé le temps de recopier et de poster ce chapitre! Mais le voilou! Je vous préviens, il n'y a pas_ vraiment_ d'action dans celui là, ni dans celui d'après, n'oublions pas que je suis également censé raconté les malheurs de Sara passés, pas seulement présent :p Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même!

Bien sûr Big big merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reveiwé, ça me va droit au coeur! Merci à **sara/grissomCRAZY, Megara1,Doudou, ayse, Sady, cloe76, gorecki, chapo, saragrissom77, samanthine, carton girl, ****Nesretepamon, Wity,nadège, Dudu, zaza, CatherineW, Valytobby, pititange65, Expertaddams,** à ma petite soeur **Cancroutte, **euh**, Candice** (désolé ma puce ;)), et un grand merci à **Sisi** (qui se reconnaîtra :p) pour son soutient et sa bonté, et sa gentillesse,sans qui je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui (comment ça, tu va me frapper? Pas frapper Bibi, pas frapper!). Nan, sérieux, tu assures ;)  
Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé des conseilles de lectures en français, malheureusement, je ne connais pas grand chose, étant donné que je lis toutes les fics GSR en anglais :s Mais il y a Leslie, qui a écrit de très bonne fic, et qui écrit sur aussi, mais vous avez sûrement du lire ses fics déjà!

**_Spoiler _: **Saison **5,** y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une **GSR** aussi

**_Disclamer _:** Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

**Chapitre 7**

Dire que Sara se sentait dépassée par les évènements serait un euphémisme.

Il était cinq heures du matin en ce lundi de fin septembre, et elle était dans une voiture en compagnie de Grissom, en route vers son appartement pour qu'elle prenne quelques affaires car, chose tout à fait normale, elle allait s'installer chez lui parce que son ancien ami –celui qui était devenu un serial killer- cherchait à la tuer. Oh, elle venait aussi d'échapper de peu à une bombe qui avait salement blessée son meilleur ami, et si elle ne s'en était sortie qu'avec seulement une épaule démise, un poignet foulé et quelques égratignures, c'était parce que Grissom –vous savez, le soit disant homme robot sans émotion dont elle était amoureuse- l'avait protéger au détriment de sa propre sécurité.

Non, vraiment, ces quatre derniers jours avaient été tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors, et refusa de s'arrêter ; elle rigola ainsi, sans vraiment avoir de raison pendant une longue minute. Au volant, Grissom lui lançait des regards intrigués, un peu inquiets.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda t-il gentiment.

Elle essaya de parler entre deux gloussements, mais c'était difficile. Elle secoua la tête :

« Ce n'est rien...Je-je trouve simplement ma vie bien palpitante depuis quelques jours. »

Sans vraiment contrôler ses émotions, elle se rendit compte que son rire se transformait, sonnant différemment, et bientôt, elle se retrouva à essuyer ses propres larmes de sa main gauche tremblante, le « rire » s'étant enfin arrêté.

« Je suis désolé » articula t-elle d'une voix cassée. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend… »

Il lui lança un rapide regard.

« Ce sont tes nerfs qui lâchent » dit-il d'un ton calme alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble de Sara. « C'est une réaction de ton organisme face aux traumatismes que tu viens de subir. »

« Génial ! » s'exclama t-elle ironiquement. « Je vais finir par atterrir dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

Coupant le contact, Grissom pu enfin se tourner vers elle, et planter son regard dans le sien.

« Sara, tu n'es pas folle, seulement sous le choc. J'ai peut-être d'aller très bien, mais je viens tout juste de réchapper à la même explosion que toi, et je peux t'affirmer que je suis un peu…perdu, moi aussi. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est du danger que tu cours, et c'est suffisant pour garder mon esprit et mon corps opérationnels. »

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux face à sa remarque, et remercia intérieurement l'obscurité de la voiture qui cachait son teint. Elle releva les yeux quand elle sentit sa main caresser doucement sa joue, pour essuyer les traces de larmes. Il lui fit un petit sourire et retira sa main :

« Allez viens, allons chercher tes affaires. »

Il sorti de la voiture, et Sara secoua la tête pour s'obliger à reprendre pied à la réalité, avant de l'imiter. Le chemin jusqu'à son appartement se fit dans le silence. La nervosité lui tordait l'estomac, alors qu'elle ne cessait de jeter des regards autour d'elle. Grissom aussi inspectait les environs, mais sa mine était plus menaçante qu'inquiète. Sara prit vraiment le strict nécessaire : plusieurs changes et ses affaires de toilettes, ainsi que le sac de James, pour qu'elle lui apporte à l'hôpital quand il irait mieux. Grissom n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de se tenir dans l'entrée, attendant qu'elle ait finit de rassembler se dont elle avait besoin.  
De nouveau dans la voiture, Sara se sentit soudain vidé de son énergie, et elle lutta pour ne pas s'endormir. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Grissom, ils purent constater qu'une voiture de police se tenait déjà dans l'allée.

Grissom alla échanger quelques mots avec le policier, tandis que Sara attendait pour le moins nerveusement devant la porte d'entrée. Elle allait officiellement « habiter » chez Grissom. Okay, ce n'était pas exactement le contexte qu'elle avait imaginé dans ses plus folles affabulations romantiques, mais c'était tout de même…quelque chose. Il la rejoignit enfin, lui fit un petit sourire, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quand il alluma la lumière, elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée de constater que presque rien n'avait bougé depuis la fois où elle était venue, quelques années auparavant.

Ils se tenaient à présent au milieu du salon, et le moment était étrangement maladroit et gênant. Ils étaient tous les deux exténués, sous le choc, leur apparence physique n'était pas des meilleurs, avec leurs vêtements et leur peau couverts de suie et de poussière, mais malgré tout ça, ils trouvaient quand même le moyen de dégager une étrange aura, tels des insectes dont les phéromones respectifs envahiraient l'atmosphère, et interféraient entre eux.

« Tu…hum…veux manger quelque chose ? » proposa finalement Grissom au bout d'un moment.

Elle fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant même pas à déterminer si elle avait faim ou non. Elle finit par secouer la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Non merci, mon estomac est encore un peu retourné à cause de tous ce qui vient de se passer. Tout ce dont je rêve pour le moment, c'est d'une douche et d'un bon somme. »

Il hocha la tête et désigna une porte du doigt :

« La salle de bain se trouve là. Elle est reliée à ma chambre, que je vais te laisser. »

La bouche de Sara s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise :

« Quoi ? Tu…tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser ta chambre ! Je me conterais très bien du canapé, tu n'as pas à- »

Il leva les mains, autant pour la faire taire que pour l'apaiser, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Sara…ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ca me fait _plaisir _de te laisser ma chambre. Tu récupéreras plus vite dans un lit. »

Elle s'apprêta à riposter, les joues à nouveau écarlates, mais il la devança :

« Et n'essaye pas d'argument, c'est peine perdue ; je peux être aussi têtu que toi. Allez, file te décrasser, je vais changer les draps. »

Cela était terriblement gênant, mais l'expression de Grissom montrait que sa décision était irrévocable, et elle du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il disait vrai : il était têtu, et ne céderait pas.

Alors, les joues toujours rouges, mais avec une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la pièce qu'il avait désignée.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle bénissait l'eau chaude.

Les jets puissants et brûlants nettoyaient son corps douloureux, et semblaient la délivrer des tensions de la nuit dernière, qui coulaient hors d'elle, glissant comme une ancienne peau. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, sous l'eau, à simplement apprécier la sensation de la pression sur son corps, son esprit vidé de toutes pensées.  
Quand elle entreprit de se rhabiller, elle réalisa alors que Grissom allait pouvoir bénéficier d'une vision d'elle en pyjama ; c'était futile, mais cela la fit maugréer intérieurement. Elle se débattit un peu avec son haut, à cause de son poignet et de son épaule, mais finit par sortir de la salle de bain côté chambre, délivrant au passage un nuage de vapeur.  
La pièce était typiquement masculine, et typiquement 'grissomesque', avec un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire, et des livres partout, remplissant plusieurs bibliothèques. Peut-être que ce qui rendait aussi la chambre masculine, s'était la présence de l'homme debout au milieu de la pièce, main dans les poches, le regard fixé au mur.

« Grissom ? » l'appela t-elle doucement.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, semblant s'extraire brusquement de ses pensées.

« Euh, désolé. Je ne t'ai pas entendu sortir, je…réfléchissais. » tenta t-il de s'expliquer. Elle ne manqua pas de noter la rougeur au niveau de ses joues, que plus aucune barbe ne pouvait dissimuler à présent. Elle lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me justifier tous tes faits et gestes » le taquina t-elle gentiment.

Mais il y avait apparemment quelque chose qui le troublait, cela émanait de lui. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de reprendre :

« Bien, j'ai préparé le lit, tu n'as plus qu'à…y dormir, hum… Je vais prendre une douche, je serais rapide, pour ne pas te gêner trop longtemps. Euh, bonne nuit. »

Elle allait lui répondre, mais il était déjà dans la salle de bain. Elle fixa la porte quelques secondes, la bouche toujours légèrement entrouverte, un peu surprise par les agissements de Grissom.

« Bonne nuit… » répondit-elle doucement à la porte.

Elle finit par se glisser entre les draps bleus marines, et sa tête toucha avec contentement l'oreiller. Elle inspira profondément. Grissom venait tout juste de changer les draps, mais Sara pouvait sentir son odeur, partout autour d'elle, imprégnant les tissus, l'atmosphère, et cela provoquait de drôle de sensations dans son corps fatigué. Mais elle était tellement exténuée qu'elle n'arriva même pas à réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait, et très vite, bercer par le son de la douche qui marchait à côté, elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

Grissom ne dormait pas. 

Il en aurait pourtant eut grand besoin, après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était en ébullition, en partie à cause de tous les évènements des dernières heures, mais il y avait autre chose. A cet instant, son corps et son esprit fatigués divaguaient dans de mauvaises, très mauvaises directions, directions qu'il avait toujours repoussées depuis de nombreuses années.  
Mais un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre après avoir changé les draps pour Sara, ses pensées avaient commencées à dériver, d'une façon qui lui faisait se demander si sa proposition était une si bonne chose.  
Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, nue, sous un jet d'eau brûlant, et cette simple pensée avait provoqué en lui des émotions très vives, alors que les images associées à ses idées se créaient avec une facilité déconcertante dans son esprit fatigué. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain, et la vision d'elle, avec ses cheveux humides commençant déjà à boucler, dans son pyjama beige en tissu léger, n'avait pas vraiment arrangée les choses.

Il avait prit une douche froide.

Il essayait vainement de se rassurer en se disant que c'était le fait de dormir sur le canapé qui l'empêchait de trouver le repos, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ça ; il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était endormi dessus au lieu de dans son lit.

Il somnolait à moitié, sombrant pendant quelques secondes, avant de refaire surface, puis de replonger. Alors qu'il commençait réellement à s'endormir, ses sens furent mit en alerte par des sons. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Etaient-ce des pleurs qui provenaient de la chambre ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tandis qu'il s'asseyait, sa main allant se saisir par réflexe de son arme qu'il avait gardée près de lui. _Calme toi_, tenta t-il de se rassurer. _Ce n'est peut-être qu'un tour de ton imagination, il n'y a sûrement aucune raison de_- C'est alors qu'elle cria. Il fut sur ses pieds en un quart de seconde, arme en main, et il se précipita vers la chambre, ouvrant la porte à la volée, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Son arme s'abaissa quand il réalisa que Sara était toujours seule dans la pièce sombre, mais qu'elle se débattait dans son lit, et certainement dans son cauchemar, et des gémissements apeurés lui échappaient.

Grissom laissa tomber son arme, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, posant une de ses mains sur la tête agitée de la jeune femme.

« Sara » l'appela t-il doucement, mais avec détermination, bien décidé à la faire sortir de son cauchemar. « Sara ! »

Elle se redressa soudainement, et s'accrocha immédiatement à lui, dans un geste désespéré.

« William n'a pas voulu me sauver ! » s'exclama t-elle d'une voix brisée, apparemment toujours enlisée dans son rêve.

Son corps tremblait violemment, et elle pleurait doucement, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Il resta quelques secondes figé, pris de court par la réaction vive de Sara, mais il se ressaisit rapidement, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant doucement contre lui, pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Tout va bien, Sara » chuchotait-il doucement dans son oreille. « Tout va bien… »

Elle répéta encore une fois ' _Il n'a pas voulu me sauver_' dans un murmure douloureux, avant de commencer à se calmer. Petit à petit, ses tremblements se calmèrent, ainsi que ses pleurs, mais il ne la libéra pas.

« Grissom ? » chuchota t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je suis là… » répondit-il.

« Je suis désolé… » dit-elle contre son épaule.

Il se décolla légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la fixer. Quelques rayons lumineux de l'aube naissante filtraient à travers les rideaux, éclairant faiblement d'une lueur fantomatique son teint pâle. Ses joues furent humides sous ses doigts quand il porta une de ses mains à son visage, et qu'il glissa avec douceur une de ses mèches sombres derrière son oreille. Il la trouva magnifique. Irrésistiblement et terriblement magnifique.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Sara… » murmura t-il dans un souffle, ses yeux bloqués aux siens, tandis que sa main glissait dans ses cheveux jusqu'à son cou.

Le moment était intense, beaucoup trop intense. Leur corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre ; son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et cette attraction invisible mais puissante qui les avait toujours reliée était de retour, et semblait bien décidée à fonctionner en plein régime aujourd'hui. Non, il ne fallait. Ils ne devaient pas. Mais alors, pourquoi sa respiration s'était-elle accélérée imperceptiblement, suivant le rythme frénétique de son cœur ? Et pourquoi en était-il de même pour Sara ? Elle était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue, et la distance qui séparait leurs visages ne cessait de diminuer et de disparaître, les amenant inexorablement à commettre la chose qu'il avait toujours tenter de repousser loin de lui depuis des années. Mais quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour la première fois, il su que tous ses efforts étaient vains, et qu'il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi, un jour où l'autre.

Tels deux papillons maladroits, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent furtivement, et chaque nouveau contact, aussi bref fut-il, provoqua une décharge brûlante dans leurs corps, ce qui les poussa à faire rapidement évoluer les choses. Bientôt sa langue passa l'entrée de sa bouche, sans qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance, au contraire, et alla rencontrer la sienne, commençant alors ensemble une danse lente et passionnée. Sara laissa échapper un gémissement significatif, et la chaleur dans son bas ventre ne cessa d'augmenter. La sentir réagir ainsi sous ses propres gestes avait quelque chose d'enivrant, et il su qu'il pourrait se perdre dans ce flot de délices. Elle avait passé son bras libre autour de son cou, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et dans un mouvement consentant, ils basculèrent en position horizontale, Grissom se retrouvant au dessus de Sara. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés, témoignant des années de refoulement qu'ils avaient supportés. Les pensées cohérentes avaient toutes désertées l'esprit de Grissom, les synapses de son cerveau étant bien trop occupées à transmettre d'autres messages à certaines parties de son corps, sous l'effet de ces nouvelles sensations. Ses mains se firent plus entrepreneuses, et ne tardèrent pas à se glisser sous le fin tissus de son haut de pyjama, ses doigts se délectant de la douceur de sa peau, qui fut presque instantanément parcourut de frissons, se couvrant de chair de poule.

« Griss… » gémit-elle entre deux baisers. L'entendre l'appeler d'une telle manière fut quelque chose qu'il adora immédiatement, et il ne pu retenir à son tour un léger et profond gémissement, qui prouvait à Sara que l'enivrement était réciproque, bien qu'elle s'en soit sans aucun doute déjà rendu compte face à sa réaction purement masculine. Il détacha alors sa bouche de la sienne pour aller embrasser son cou sur toute sa longueur. Elle haletait sous lui, et il aimait ça. Mais elle se tendit soudain sous lui et poussa une exclamation de douleur. Dans le 'feu de l'action', il avait malencontreusement du s'appuyer sur son épaule blessée, et envoyer une décharge de douleur dans le corps de la jeune femme.

Cela eut un effet très refroidissant.

Il s'écarta soudainement et se rassit. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ « Je suis désolé » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Surprise par ce changement inattendu, Sara s'était également redressé.

« Ce n'est absolument pas grave, Griss » dit-elle doucement. Elle voulu prendre une de ses mains, mais il se remit abruptement debout, légèrement tremblant.

« On ne doit pas faire ça, Sara. » dit-il alors.

La réalité lui était brutalement retombée dessus, et il réalisait alors ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Il aurait _vraiment_ voulu continuer, mais il ne devait pas.  
Assise sur le lit, Sara le regardait, le visage figé dans une expression étonnée, ses yeux marron emplis par le trouble, et d'une légère brume, conséquence de leur très récente activité. Il était clair qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce soudain changement de situation, et rapidement, la surprise fut remplacée par la peine, et elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« C'est vrai…J'avais presque oublié, » dit-elle d'une voix faible et rempli d'amertume. « Il ne faudrait pas brûler les étapes… » Sa dernière réplique était pleine d'ironie, et le cœur de Grissom (qui battait toujours la chamade) se sera douloureusement. Il comprit qu'une fois encore, il l'avait blessée, et il avait envie de se baffer. Il se rassit sur le lit.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Sara » murmura t-il d'une voix douce. Mais elle gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. « Sara, regarde moi… »

Elle finit par relever la tête, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Une vague d'émotions se répandit en lui, mélange de culpabilité quand il remarqua l'humidité de ses yeux, et de chaleur poignante, car l'intensité n'avait pas encore totalement déserté ses pupilles.

« Ne crois pas que je joues avec toi… » continua t-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, s'efforçant de contrôler ce flux de sentiments. « Ce qu'il vient de se passer était simplement…renversant, mais…je suis persuadé que le moment n'est absolument pas bien choisit. »

Il vit la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrir en signe de protestation, mais il continua :

« Nous venons tout juste d'être victime d'une explosion, tu es blessée, nerveusement et physiquement affaiblie. Je ne veux pas profiter du fait que tu sois en position de faiblesse pour- »

« Grissom ! » s'exclama t-elle alors fermement, mais sans colère. Elle secoua la tête, exaspéré. « Je ne suis pas faible ! Je peux te jurer que je me sens totalement consentante, et ce depuis très, _très_ longtemps. »

Joignant les gestes à ses paroles, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, ne semblant apparemment pas décidé à lâcher prise. Il savait qu'elle avait senti une faille dans sa carapace, et qu'elle n'allait pas hésiter à l'exploiter. Déjà, rien que de l'avoir à nouveau près de lui le fit réagir, et ses yeux se bloquèrent automatiquement sur ses lèvres, encore rouges et gonflés par leur petit « échange ». Mais son côté réfléchi avait retrouvé de l'assurance, et il se leva à nouveau, s'éloignant d'elle avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, car il savait que s'il cédait, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière cette fois.

« La situation est trop sérieuse pour que nous prenions le risque d'être 'distrait' » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait déterminé, mais il arrivait à peine à se convaincre lui-même. L'entendant soupirer, il reporta son attention sur elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite d'un air fatigué.  
Il se détestait. Il aurait voulu la reprendre dans ses bras, la couvrir de baisers, lui dire à quel point il désirait lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant, l'entendre crier son nom, et lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

Mais au lieu de ça, il se baissa, ramassa son arme qui était au sol, et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je suis désolé… » murmura t-il, avant de la refermer derrière lui.

* * *

Retenant un cri de frustration, Sara se laissa retomber sur le lit, et étouffa une exclamation exaspérée dans l'oreiller. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Une minute plus tôt, elle était entrain de partager une étreinte des plus passionnée avec lui, et maintenant, il redevenait hésitant et distant. 

Dieu, cet homme avait une telle capacité à la rendre folle.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort, que la situation n'était pas vraiment conseillée pour débuter ce qui pourrait être une histoire solide et sans soucis, mais en vérité, son cœur qui soupirait depuis tellement d'années n'en avait, à cet instant, absolument rien à faire de la raison. Elle venait d'expérimenter un simple avant goût de ce que pourrait être une « nuit » de passion avec Grissom, et cela l'avait déjà complètement bouleversé. Et elle en voulait d'avantage.  
Elle se sentait à la fois totalement exténuée, mais en même, Monsieur avait réussi à réveiller la totalité de son corps. '_Je le hais, je le hais !_' grommela t-elle intérieurement. Non. Elle ne le haïssait pas. C'était bien ça le problème. Okay, il venait de l'abandonner dans le lit, complètement excitée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir totalement. Dans un sens, elle savait qu'il cherchait à la protéger (et à _se_ protéger), même s'il s'y prenait très mal. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait arrêté de gaîté de cœur. Elle avait de l'emprise sur lui, elle l'avait senti, et en avait été témoin. Elle savait qu'une fois cette horrible histoire terminée, sa réluctance ne serait peut-être plus aussi présente.  
Enlisée dans ses pensées, et ses souvenirs récents, Sara finit par sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, beaucoup plus tard, elle nota immédiatement la luminosité supérieure qui régnait dans la pièce. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, prouvant que la journée était déjà bien amorcée. Elle jeta un rapide regard à sa montre. Midi trente. Elle grogna en sentant son épaule la lancer douloureusement. Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'elle n'avait pas pris d'antidouleur, et son organisme le lui montrait. Elle savait qu'elle devait se lever, mais en vérité, elle était un peu nerveuse. Elle entendait du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, et se doutait que Grissom était levé. A présent que la fatigue et le choc –et tout ce qui va avec- c'étaient en grandes parties dissipées, elle ne réalisa que beaucoup mieux ce qui avait faillit se passer, et elle appréhendait le comportement qu'allait avoir Grissom. Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas froid et détaché, prenant soin de garder une distance de six mètres entre eux, comme il l'avait été durant une douloureuse époque.  
Soupirant, elle finit par sortir du lit, mais elle préféra d'abord reprendre une douche, ce qui acheva de la réveiller complètement, avant de s'habiller. Puis, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle devrait bien l'affronter un jour, et sorti de la chambre.

Elle fut immédiatement assaillit par une délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui lui titilla les narines, et éveilla son estomac, lui rappelant son existence, et surtout qu'il n'avait pas été rempli depuis un nombre incalculable d'heures. Grissom était entrain de cuisiner, visiblement. Quand elle arriva dans la partie cuisine, elle le trouva aux fourneaux ; il du se rendre compte de sa présence, car il regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. « Bonjour ! » lui dit-il. _Okay, oh moins, il n'est pas renfrogné, c'est un fait._  
« Bonjour, » répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible, ne souhaitant pas laisser paraître son trouble intérieur.

« J'espère que tu aimes les petits légumes » reprit-il, son attention reportée à ce qu'il faisait. « Ou peut-être préférait tu quelque chose de sucré ? »

« Ca me convient parfaitement. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger n'importe quoi je crois. »

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle, un sourcil levé, le sourire aux coins des lèvres : « Même un bon steak ? »

Elle plissa les yeux dans une mine mis exaspéré, mis amusé par sa lamentable tentative d'humour, avant de pousser un léger soupire et de secouer la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » conclut-il « Il me semblait bien que tu n'aimais pas la viande. »

Il était évidant qu'il tenait absolument à ce que l'atmosphère ne soit pas tendue entre eux, et elle l'en remercia, même si ses commentaires étaient un peu étranges. Certes, ce n'était pas facile de se tenir ainsi près de lui et de faire comme si rien était, mais elle préférait qu'il soit ainsi plutôt que renfermé.

« Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle après quelques secondes.

Il montra un des placards d'un signe de tête. « Tu peux mettre les assiettes, si cela ne te déranges pas. »

Elle mit donc deux couverts sur la table, et une fois servi, elle mangea avec avidité.

« Ca va mieux, on dirait. » dit-il doucement.

Relevant la tête, elle fixa son regard dans ses pupilles bleues, et fut étonnée par l'intensité qui s'y trouvait. Elle se retint de le taquiner sur le fait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et que c'était surtout _ses_ propres suppositions, mais elle ne dit rien ; elle ne voulait pas ramener le malaise entre eux. Elle se contenta donc d'un sourire, avant de reprendre une bouchée de légume.

« Qui est William ? » demanda t-il soudainement, et la fourchette de Sara resta suspendu dans les airs, tandis qu'elle levait des yeux étonnés vers lui. Elle sentit sa propre expression s'assombrir, et il secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

« Pardon, » s'excusa t-il « je n'aurais pas-»

« C'est mon frère. » répondit-elle alors d'une voix faible, sa fourchette retombant doucement dans son assiette. Elle savait qu'elle avait pâlit, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher son organisme de réagir quand elle se rappelait cette période de sa vie. Pourtant, elle continua :

« Il a onze ans de plus que moi, et cela doit bien faire…une quinzaine d'année que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Elle osa croiser son regard, et fut soulager par l'expression de Grissom. La compassion brillait dans ses yeux, et il émanait de lui comme un appel. Une force qui la poussait à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était étrange, elle parlait toujours trop près de lui, mais parfois, cela lui était bénéfique, comme quand elle lui avait avoué son drame familial. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui raconter. Il l'écouterait, sans la juger.

« Mon frère appréciait autant que moi notre euh…'vie de famille'. Il bénéficiait du même traitement de faveur que moi, à la différence que lui, à partir de seize ans, il fut assez fort pour tenir tête à mon père. Dès qu'il en a eut l'occasion, il a prit ses affaires, et est simplement…partit. »

Son cœur se serra douloureusement au souvenir de cet après midi, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Elle pouvait encore revoir son frère entrain de fourrer à la hâte des vêtements dans son sac.

_« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda Sara d'une voix surprise, dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_William ne s'arrêta même pas, lui lançant juste un rapide regard, avant d'ouvrir un autre tiroir. _

Sara soupira et se leva, incapable de rester immobile. Grissom l'imita, attendant silencieusement qu'elle continue.

Un rire sans joie lui échappa, et elle secoua doucement la tête, un sourire triste accrochée aux lèvres.

« Cela peut paraître stupide, mais quand il m'a dit qu'il partait, je lui ait demandé de m'emmener avec lui… »

_« Will, où tu vas ? » répéta t-elle d'une voix insistante, un peu angoissée maintenant._

_« Loin d'ici » répondit-il rapidement. « Je quitte cette baraque. »_

_Une onde de choc traversa le corps de la fillette, avant que l'espoir ne l'envahisse._

_« Je peux venir avec toi ? »_

_Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur, le jeune homme s'arrêta, comme glacé par les paroles de l'enfant. Il regarda Sara, et secoua la tête._

_« Non, Sara, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. »_

« Je ne trouve pas ça stupide » répondit doucement Grissom.

Il était venu se placer près d'elle, face à la fenêtre du salon. Elle lui lança un regard, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

« Moi non plus à l'époque… J'étais très sérieuse, et ne voulait qu'une chose : m'enfuir avec lui, partir avec le frère que j'adorais, loin des soucis. »

_« S'il te plaît, William, emmène moi avec toi ! Je serais sage ! »_

_Il finit par s'accroupir devant la petite fille, et lui dit d'un ton sérieux :_

_« Sara, tu sais bien que je t'adore…mais tu es trop jeune… »_

« Je crois même que j'ai fini par le supplier… » elle détestait le tremblement dans sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas craquer une nouvelle fois.

_« Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas ! je ferais la vaisselle, le ménage, la cuisine ! je pourrais même dormir par terre si- »_

_Il agrippa ses petites mains dans les siennes._

_« Sara, arrête ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! »_

_A présent, des larmes des larmes coulaient sur les jouent pâles de l'enfant._

_« Ne m'abandonne pas, Will… »_

Un nouveau frisson la traversa, tandis qu'elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Elle ne vit donc pas Grissom bouger, et ne le réalisa que lorsqu'elle sentit une de ses mains se poser sur son épaule gauche, derrière elle, sans aucune dureté. Elle ne rouvrit même pas les yeux.

« Il m'a promit de me sauver… »

_« Ce serait de la folie, Sara…Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, l'an dernier, quand tu as trouvé ce que je cachais sous mon lit ? »_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, Will ! » sanglota la petite fille. « Je te jure, je voulais pas que- »_

_Il secoua la tête, et pressa gentiment ses mains dans les siennes._

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance, Sara… Si je te demande ça, c'est pour que tu te rappels la réaction de papa quand il est rentré. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle hocha lentement la tête, continuant de pleurer._

_« Et bien, si tu venais avec moi, et qu'il nous retrouvait, la punition serait cent fois pire. Tu comprends ? »_

_Oui, elle comprenait les mots, mais leur sens, elle ne voulait pas les comprendre ; ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle pouvait voir la peine dans les yeux noisette de son frère, mais également de la détermination._

_« Mais je peux te promettre une chose, Sara : Quand tu auras grandit, que tu seras plus âgés, je reviendrais te chercher, et t'emmènerais loin d'ici. »_

_Cinq minutes plus tard, il était parti._

« Finalement, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'a jamais eut besoin de tenir cette promesse… » murmura t-elle.

Il était toujours derrière elle, une main sur son épaule, et sans réfléchir, elle laissa son dos s'appuyer contre son torse, appréciant la sensation rassurante de son corps contre le sien. Ses mains descendirent, et encerclèrent sa taille, la maintenant contre lui.  
Ils restèrent ainsi une longue minute, avant que Sara ne soupire, et ne secoue la tête, à nouveau perdu dans un flux de sentiments contradictoires. Elle se retourna lentement, pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tous ça, Griss ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment perdu face à sa question.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à me protéger ? »

* * *

N/A : Et voilou! J'espère être moins longue à poster le 8! N'hésitez à me donner votre avis! 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Kikouuuuu! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8! Je m'impressionne, même pas un mois après le chapitre 7, c'est un miracle, amis lecteurs :-D En tout cas, je me suis bien déliré dessus, surtout la partie Grissom, parce que, j'avoue, la partie de Sara est pas très drôle, donc je rigolais pas, mais bon, vous verez bien par vous même!

Comme toujours, vos messages m'ont fait un bien fou, je vous adore! Merci à**sara/grissomCRAZY, ****gorecki, ****saragrissom77, Sady,****samanthine, ****nadege****CatherineW****wity****pititange65.** Et big dédicace à ma petite soeur **Candice**, pour m'encourager avec ses 'trrrrrrrrrrrès bien!' qui finissent par m'énerver lol, et à ma tite **Sisi**, qui est trop sympa,et dont j'apprécie la franchise et les conseils (et les compléments bien sûr lool ;-)), merci!

**_Spoiler _: **Saison** 5,** y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une **GSR** aussi

**_Disclamer _:** Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

**Chapitre 8**

Les yeux bleus de Grissom s'emplirent d'un trouble intense, et à son tour, il soupira, et la relâcha. Sara regretta presque d'avoir posé la question, persuadée qu'elle avait fait un pas de trop, et que sa coquille allait redevenir hermétique. Mais, à son étonnant, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Il fit quelques pas, se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux poivres et sels.

« Si je te protège c'est parce que…parce que je ne supporterais plus de te voir en danger, Sara. »

Son ton était doux et triste, et bien qu'elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur face à cet aveu, elle ne dit rien, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

« Je ne peux pas empêcher les images de ressurgirent dans mon esprit… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te revoir enfermer dans cette pièce, empoigner par ce fou, son arme pressée contre ton cou… Je me souviens de l'impuissance que j'ai ressentie cette nuit là, où tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise… »

Sara se souvenait, elle aussi. Elle se rappelait parfaitement la poigne d'Adam, son bras solidement passée autour d'elle, la plaquant violemment contre lui, pressant de sa main libre son arme improvisée, mais non pas moins tranchante, sur la peau de son cou. Elle se rappelait la peur qui l'avait envahi. Elle se souvenait du regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Grissom, quand il l'avait regardé à travers la vitre. S'était étrange, comment dans les pires situations, un simple regard peut suffire à exprimer une multitude de pensées, d'émotions. Elle avait vu, même à distance, le reflet de sa propre peur dans les yeux de Grissom. Pendant une seconde, elle avait presque oublié le tranchant contre sa gorge. Tout comme elle avait presque oublié cet autre tranchant, senti de nombreuses années auparavant. Presque.

Un nouveau frisson la secoua, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa main gauche alla toucher la partie droite de son cou. Elle savait que la cicatrice était là, discrète et usée par le temps, mais présente. Elle l'avait vu dans le miroir, cette nuit la, quand elle était rentrée chez elle et qu'elle avait vérifié que son attaque n'avait rien laissé comme marque, visible du moins. Cette affaire avait remuée tellement de souvenirs en elle, qu'elle avait difficilement tenu le coup. Mais elle s'était promis de terminer cette enquête, et y était parvenu, ne se permettant de craquer qu'une fois la coupable arrêtée.

« Tu me croirais si je te disais que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait ? » demanda t-elle doucement, le regard dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle releva les yeux vers lui, et pu constater son expression incrédule, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Okay, ce n'était pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour criminel, mais les ressemblances sont… » _Troublantes ? Gênantes ?_ « réelles. »

Pourquoi ses souvenirs les plus désagréables refaisaient-ils tous surface ? Elle avait réussi à les enfouir au fond d'elle tellement d'années qu'elle se demandait comment ils pouvaient êtres aussi nets dans son esprit. A présent, ils réapparaissaient tous, en masse, et elle se sentait comme obligé s'en faire part à quelqu'un. De _lui_ en faire part. C'était nécessaire.  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, et prit une respiration un peu tremblante, le regard fixé sur ses genoux.

« Mon père n'était pas fou… » commença t-elle d'une voix faible. « Il était excentrique, coléreux et violent, mais pas fou. »

Elle le vit bouger du coin de l'œil, et bientôt, il fut assis à ses côtés.

« Ma…ma mère, c'était différent… Mais elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Je me souviens qu'avant, elle était…normale, autant qu'une femme battue par son mari peut l'être tout du moins. A force de recevoir des coups, de ce faire rabaisser continuellement et de vivre dans une ambiance négative et sinistre, cela a dû…je ne sais pas, causer sa perte de raison. A douze ans, j'avais autant peur d'elle que de mon père ; elle semblait toujours…ailleurs. Je crois que ce qui m'a empêcher de devenir comme elle à l'époque, c'était d'avoir d'excellents amis, qui me permettaient de 'm'échapper'… »

Elle osa lui jeter un coup d'œil. Son expression était douce et compréhensive. Il écouterait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire, se tairait si elle le voulait, parlerait s'il le devait. Mais pour le moment, il écoutait, et comprenait.

Sara secoua doucement la tête.

« J'avais encore passé l'après midi avec James et Patrick, comme tous les jeudis. Il faisait nuit quand je suis rentrée, et je devais avoir dépassé de plus d'une heure et demi l'heure du dîner. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : mon père serait furieux, ma mère aussi peut-être, cela dépendrait de s'il s'était défoulé ou non sur elle en m'attendant… Il faisait tellement sombre dans l'appartement… »

Elle était de retour vingt-deux ans en arrière.

_Sara avait essayé de ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, mais comme toujours, les gons usés grincèrent, et elle se mordit la lèvre, se faufilant dans l'appartement, un nouveau grincement accompagnant la fermeture de la porte. Il faisait noir. La seule lumière qui se diffusait provenait de la cuisine au bout du couloir, dont la porte était entrebâillée. Elle fit quelques pas, espérant que son père soit déjà couché, ou qu'il ait prit une bière et allumer le poste de télévision qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, mais l'absence totale de son lui prouvait le contraire. Elle se glaça quand elle entendit un raclement de chaise, en provenance de la seule pièce éclairée. Il avait conscience de son arrivée._

_« Sara. Viens dans la cuisine. TOUT DE SUITE. »_

_Son ton était sans appel, et son cœur cognait douloureusement fort dans sa poitrine. _Respire, Sara, respire_. Elle fit deux autres pas, comme au ralentit, puis un troisième. Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la cuisine, elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper à la taille, et l'attirer vers la droite, dans la chambre à coucher de ses parents. Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise, prise au dépourvu. Elle sentait le bras autour d'elle, et se doutait que c'était celui de sa mère. Elle mit une seconde à réagir, avant de commencer à se débattre. Mais presque immédiatement après, quelque chose de tranchant vint rencontrer la peau de son cou, et une onde de douleur lui traversa le corps. '_Mais qu'est-ce que-_'  
Elle sentait le souffle bruyant et frénétique de sa mère contre son oreille, et elle ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Elle avait simplement compris qu'elle ne devait plus bouger._

_« Maman ? » articula t-elle d'une voix enserrée par la peur, mais également pas la pression que l'objet contre son cou exerçait._

_« Je suis désolé, Sara… » chuchota t-elle dans son oreille._

_« Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » sa voix était remplie de terreur et de panique. Elle **sentait** que les choses n'allaient vraiment pas. _

_**« SARA** ! » le cri de rage de son père parvint aux oreilles de Sara, mais pour une fois, elle n'en eut pas peur._

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir, ma puce… » chuchota sa mère d'une voix étrange « Il sait que tu étais avec les garçons, et s'il met la main sur toi, il te frappera. »_

'_JE SAIS !' Hurla une voix dans la tête de Sara, 'mais il ne m'a jamais pressé un couteau sur ma gorge !'_

_« Il est devenu fou de rage, Sara. Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être le père d'une 'traînée', que c'était fini. Tu comprends ? S'il t'attrape, il te battra jusqu'à ce que tu cesses respirer. »_

_« Tu l'auras voulu ! » Hurla son père, et les oreilles bourdonnantes de Sara entendirent à peine la chaise de la cuisine tomber au sol._

_« Ce serait lent et très douloureux…Tu souffrirais. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres, Sara. Je vais te délivrer rapidement. Je vais te sauver. »_

_Son père pénétra alors dans la chambre, et la lueur des lampadaires par la fenêtre éclaira son teint coléreux._

_« Sale petite peste, qu'est-ce que- »_

_Mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand son regard se posa sur sa femme et sa fille. Même de loin, Sara pu lire l'immense surprise qui s'étalait sur son visage, et la ceinture qu'il tenait en main s'abaissa, son bras retombant le long de son corps. Pour une des uniques fois de sa vie, Sara se retrouva à bénir l'arrivée de son père. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus._

_« Laura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama t-il alors._

_La pression sur sa gorge s'intensifia, et un gémissement lui échappa, tandis qu'elle commençait à sentir un léger filet de liquide tiède couler dans son cou._

_« Je ne te laisserais pas tuer ma fille. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme et coléreux._

_Il fit un pas dans la chambre, reprenant un minimum d'assurance, même quand même très troublé par ce qu'il voyait._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Regarde ce que tu fais ! C'est toi qui vas la tuer ! »_

_« Je fais ça parce qu'elle souffrirait avec toi ! Tu l'as dit, que tu allais la tuer !_

_Sara sentait les larmes de peurs et de choc couler sur ses joues. Elle avait envi de hurler. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide !_

_« Tu délires, Laura ! Tu sais bien que quand je suis énervé, j'ai tendance à exagérer ! Je peux me montrer brusque, mais jamais je ne tuerais qui que ce soit ! Lâche-la ! »_

_« Non ! » Elle disposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Sara. « C'est pour ton bien. »_

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire l'ultime geste, son père chargea. Ce qui aurait pu être le coup fatal pour Sara s'avéra être son échappatoire, son salut.  
Tout ce qu'elle réalisa, c'était que le couteau n'était plus contre sa chair ; elle se laissa tomber, une main au cou, et se plaqua vivement contre le mur, tandis que les corps de ses parents s'entrechoquaient violemment, à même pas un mètre d'elle. Elle entendit alors un cri déchirant de douleur, et un liquide chaud et visqueux lui gicla au visage. Quelque chose s'écroula, son père réalisa t-elle, et sa mère s'agenouilla près de lui, abaissant à nouveau son arme._

_Et le sang fusa. Encore. Et encore. Et encore._

Comment Sara s'était-elle retrouvée à nouveau dans la chaude étreinte de Grissom ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres, et des larmes de peine et de soulagement avaient coulées de ses yeux. Presque naturellement, il l'avait serré contre lui, tandis qu'elle terminait son récit. Quand elle lui avait fait part, plusieurs mois plus tôt, de son secret, elle s'était sentie soulagée.  
A présent qu'elle lui avait avouée les détails de ce drame, elle se sentait _délivrée_.

* * *

Il la sentait trembler doucement entre ses bras, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la serrer un peu plus fort, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux.  
Il était incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, un mélange de douleur empathique pour Sara, pour ce qu'elle avait dû traverser, et il ne pensait pas seulement à cette terrible histoire qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Il voyait dans son esprit la jeune adolescente qu'elle avait dû être, sans famille, envoyer de foyer en foyer, ne retrouvant du réconfort que dans les études, surtout de la physique. Il revoyait son acharnement face aux enquêtes touchants des femmes et des enfants, abusés ou battus. Oui, il pouvait ressentir sa douleur. Mais en même temps, son être se remplissait de fierté, et à cet instant, il ne pouvait qu'éprouver un profond respect pour elle, pour avoir traversée tous ces tumultes et avoir réussi à s'en sortir. Il l'admirait pour être devenu la femme qu'elle était, bien que marquée à vie par son passée. 

Ressentant le vif besoin d'avoir un contact visuel avec elle –peut-être dans l'espoir de lui transmettre cette tempête d'émotions sans user de la parole- il se décolla doucement, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ils étaient rougis par les larmes, mais cela n'altérait en rien la beauté qui semblait émaner d'elle. Leurs regards étaient soudés avec une profonde intensité. Grissom sentit tout son être s'emplir d'un sentiment à la fois doux et puissant, poignant et merveilleux, sentiment qui, comprit-il, était présent depuis des années, mais qu'il avait toujours cherché à refouler. Mais à cet instant, cela s'imposa comme une certitude.

Il l'aimait.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et il savait que son visage devait exprimer la surprise intérieur qu'il ressentait. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, et il secoua doucement la tête. Il leva une main et essuya doucement ses joues humides. Il devait l'embrasser là, maintenant, lui monter la force de ses sentiments. Une main glissée dans ses cheveux sombres, il commença à amener son visage vers le sien pour-

**DING DONG !**

Le coup de sonnette rugit entre eux comme un coup de tonnerre, et leurs visages si proches une seconde plus tôt s'éloignèrent brusquement, et l'incrédulité se peignit sur leurs visages.  
_Mais qui ça peut bien être ?_ pensa t-il, _légèrement_ frustré, le regard vers la porte d'entrée. Il reporta son attention sur Sara, et vit que cette dernière avait baissé les yeux, et observait ses genoux. Soupirant, Grissom se leva et alla ouvrir, ce retrouvant nez à nez avec…

Sofia. (N/A : Si vous me chercher, je suis partie m'exiler sur mars )

Sa bouche s'était ouverte, mais aucun sons n'en sortait, tandis qu'il observait la jeune femme blonde remonter ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête. Son expression était un peu plus sombre que d'habitude, mais le petit sourire qu'elle affichait toujours n'avait pas déserté ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Gil » dit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant un peu.

La bouche de Grissom se referma, se rouvrit, puis se referma à nouveau. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que _Sofia_ venait faire chez lui **maintenant** ?

« Euh… bonjour. » finit-il tout de même par répondre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Une vague de panique le traversa. _Non, non, non, non, non, tu ne peux pas entrer !_  
Face à l'expression incrédule de Grissom, et à son comportement aphone, elle expliqua :

« Je viens donner des nouvelles de l'avancement de l'affaire »

Il fût tellement soulager par cette précision qu'il ne trouva même pas louche le fait qu'elle se déplace pour ça alors qu'il retournait au labo dans quelques heures.

« Et il semblerait que j'ai oublié ma veste dans ta chambre la dernière fois. »

Mauvais,_ mauvais_ point. L'estomac horriblement crispé, sa bouche recommença à s'ouvrir et à se refermer, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire, mais son cerveau était empli d'un assourdissant bourdonnement. Sofia fronça les sourcils, et Grissom comprit qu'il était temps qu'il dise quelque chose. Oui, il allait lui dire de repasser plus tard. Bonne idée.

« Bien sûr que tu peux entrer » fût ce qui sorti de ses lèvres à la place. _Quoi ? Meeeerdeuh_.

Le sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui passait devant pour entrer dans la maison. Avec l'impression d'avoir reçu une dizaine de seaux d'eau glacée sur la tête, il referma la porte, repoussant l'envie de s'y cogner la tête, et se retourna. Sofia était près du canapé, qui d'ailleurs était inoccupé. Sara était retourné se placer à la fenêtre, de telle manière qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Grissom avala avec difficulté, se rendant compte dans quel pétrin il était, et se demandant surtout _comment_ il allait en sortir. _Reste calme, Gil, vas-y pas à pas…_ Il avança pour rejoindre le coin où étaient les deux femmes. _Bieeeeen, très grande avancé_.  
Sofia lança un rapide regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sara, mais sans avoir l'air de s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Il était clair qu'elle était au courant de l'arrangement que Grissom avait convenu avec Brass durant la nuit. Se retranchant dans le seul domaine qu'il pouvait encore contrôlé, ce dernier demanda :

« Quelles sont les nouvelles, alors ? »

« Nick, Warrick et Greg ont été sur le lieu de l'explosion, tandis que Catherine et moi continuions d'analyser les preuves relevées sur le toit. »

Il vit Sara se retourné légèrement, son instinct de criminaliste reprenant malgré elle le dessus, écoutant les informations apportées par Sofia.

« Pour ce qui est de l'explosion, il est apparu qu'elle a été provoqué par une bombe, qui était placé dans la cuisine, mais ça, nous le savions déjà. Apparemment, ce n'était pas du tout de la mauvaise qualité, et si c'est bel et bien Patrick Miller qui l'a installé, cela nous prouve qu'il manie très bien les explosifs. Il l'avait mise à retardement, avec un déclencheur, pour que les premières personnes qui entrent sur la scène du crime subissent les effets de sa 'petite surprise'. »

Grissom écoutait avec intention ce que lui disait l'enquêtrice, mais son regard dérivait sans cesse vers Sara. Une expression fermée s'étalait sur le visage de cette dernière, et à en juger par la froideur du regard qu'elle posait sur Sofia, Grissom se demanda presque pourquoi celle-ci n'était toujours pas transformée en statue de glace. Sara n'avait toujours pas tourné son regard vers lui, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il en était heureux ou nom. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait découvrir dans ce regard.

« Malheureusement, l'explosion a détruit toute trace du crime initial. » continua Sofia, qui était apparemment inconsciente de la tension qui fusait de toute part dans la pièce, ou bien elle n'y portait absolument aucune importance. « Etant donné la proximité du corps de Nicolas Thomson avec la source du sinistre, il n'en reste pratiquement plus rien. Les garçons ne pensent pas parvenir à tirer quoi que soit d'utile là-bas. »

« Et pour les prélèvements faits sur le toit ? » l'interrogea Grissom, qui se sentait à nouveau emporté par la curiosité.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sofia :

« De ce côté-là, nous avons découvert des choses intéressante, mais rien encore qui pourrait nous mener à Patrick Miller, malheureusement. L'encre qui a servit à écrire la lettre est bien du sang, mais nous n'avons pas été capable de vérifié s'il appartenait bien à Nicolas Thomson, étant donné que tous les prélèvements que vous avez fait ont été perdu. Par contre, l'empreinte qu'à laissé Miller au dos de la feuille a également été faite avec du sang. »

« Celui de Thomson ? » demanda Sara, dont l'avancé de l'enquête lui faisait visiblement oublié de continué à regardé Sofia comme si c'était quelque chose de particulièrement nuisible.

« Et bien non, c'était celui d'une femme» répondit Sofia, apparemment heureuse de les surprendre. « Catherine a eut une intuition, et a demander à ce que le labo de Los Angeles envoie les résultats des échantillons de sang des autres victimes de Miller.

« C'était le sang d'une des ses anciennes victimes. » dit Grissom. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

« Exact, » confirma la criminaliste. « Celui d'Eliane Not, la femme qu'il a tué en juillet. »

« Il joue avec nous… » soupira Grissom, en secouant la tête. Plus l'enquête avançait, et plus Patrick Miller l'inquiétait. Cet homme était dangereux et fou ; il s'amusait à mutiler ses victimes et à utiliser leur sang pour laisser ses marques.

« Ce n'est pas tout, » renchérit Sofia. « Tandis que nous étions en correspondance avec Los Angeles, un enquêteur à demandé à parler à James MacDouglas. »

« Que voulait-il ? » demanda immédiatement Sara, son attention redoublée à la mention de son ami blessé, et Grissom aurait bien voulu être capable d'enterré au fond de lui l'inévitable sentiment de jalousie qu'il ressentit une nouvelle fois en voyant la réaction de Sara.

« On l'a informé de la situation de ce dernier, » reprit Sofia « et il nous a fait part d'informations nouvelles. Apparemment, l'agent MacDouglas leur avait demandé d'aller vérifié le toit des immeubles des victimes. A leur grande surprise, ils ont trouvé quelque chose. Seules les trois femmes vivaient dans des immeubles, les hommes habitant tous des maisons. Pour l'immeuble de la première victime, celle de mars 2005, il s'était passé trop de temps pour qu'une quelconque trace est pu subsister. Les précipitions ont gommé toute trace d'éventuelle sang. Par contre, pour la victime de mai, la lampe UV a permis de détecter d'ancienne trace de sang. Et enfin, ils ont trouvé des échantillons de sang encore valable sur le toit de l'immeuble d'Eliane Not, son sang, a confirmé l'analyse. »

« Ce qui renforce notre hypothèse selon laquelle Patrick Miller les tuerait, ou au moins les blesserait, sur le toit, avant de les descendre. » conclut Grissom.

Le toit avait donc une symbolique très forte pour le tueur. Et il était clair qu'il agissait toujours de manière plus complexe lorsqu'il s'en prenait aux femmes. Quand il tuait un homme, il pénétrait chez lui, et l'égorgeait dans sa cuisine, avant de le mutiler. Quand il s'agissait d'une femme, par contre, il prenait son temps. Il arrivait, d'une manière qui leur était encore inconnu, à l'approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir l'entraîner jusqu'au toit. Grissom se rappelait qu'il y avait quand même beaucoup de sang sur les draps de Jessica Lown, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était obligatoirement en vie lorsqu'il l'avait ramené jusqu'à son appartement.

« Autre chose ? » demanda finalement Grissom.

« C'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment, » répondit Sofia en secouant la tête. « mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. »

Le silence s'installa alors. Grissom savait que, normalement, il aurait dû lui proposer quelque chose à boire par exemple, mais rien n'était normal aujourd'hui. Sofia pinça les lèvres, se retenant apparemment de dire quelque chose. Voyant qu'il n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche, elle le fit pour lui.

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. Juste le temps de retrouver ma veste. »

La boule de nerf qui s'était légèrement desserré dans son estomac se contracta à nouveau avec puissance, tandis que Sofia se dirigeais sans ménagement vers sa chambre. Il vit avec horreur Sara la suivre des yeux, une expression indescriptible sur son visage soudainement très pâle. Cette dernière ce mordit légèrement la lèvre, et ferma les yeux une brève seconde, secouant presque imperceptiblement la tête, avant de se détourné à nouveau pour fixé la fenêtre.

« Gil ! Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît » entendit-il alors Sofia l'appeler, et il eut soudain envie que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds, et qu'il disparaisse. Ce n'était pas possible. Il eut alors l'effroyable certitude que Sofia agissait ainsi _volontairement_.

Retenant un profond soupire, il se dirigea vers la chambre, évitant de poser son regard sur Sara, se sentant déjà assez misérable comme ça.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il fronça les sourcils ; il avait pensé qu'elle l'appelait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le vêtement, mais cette dernière portait visiblement la veste sur ses épaules. Que lui voulait-elle ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Elle se contenta de s'approcher de lui, le sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Oh, rien » répondit-elle d'une voix qui semblait affreusement aguicheuse, tandis que la distance qui les séparait s'envolait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. « Je voulais juste un peu plus d'intimité, c'est tout… »

Ponctuant ses paroles par les gestes appropriés, elle approcha alors son visage du sien. Il fallait qu'il bouge, maintenant ! Miraculeusement, il réussit à faire fonction le muscle de son cou, et il détourna la tête à temps, l'empêchant de l'embrasser.

« Va t-en, s'il te plaît » lui dit alors d'une voix décidé, faisant un pas en arrière.

Son expression était presque comique. Elle était contrariée.

« Mais, Gil- » tenta t-elle, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« C'était vraiment très gentil d'être venu nous faire part de l'avancement de l'enquête, Sofia, mais tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu cherchais, je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes. »

Son regard devint noir, mais elle n'ajouta plus rien ; elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être rejeté aussi fermement. Et il avait contribué à ça, à cette espèce de sentiment de pouvoir qu'elle croyait avoir sur lui. Il avait couché avec elle simplement parce qu'elle était consentante, et qu'il avait essayé inconsciemment de mettre fin à sa frustration. Mais il avait pleinement conscience de la cause de cette frustration maintenant, il savait qu'il se l'était lui-même infligé, se refusant d'admettre quelle était la nature de ses sentiments pour Sara. Mais à présent, il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Et il était entrain de tout gâcher.

« Pars, Sofia. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard noir, et sortit de la chambre, sans demander son reste. Bientôt, il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer dans un bruit sec, et il poussa un profond soupir. Il savait que le pire de tout était à venir.

La confrontation.

Essayant de rassembler le courage qui lui restait, il sortit à son tour de la chambre.

Sara n'avait bougé. Elle se tenait toujours immobile, devant la fenêtre. La voyant ainsi de profil, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était figée.

« Sara… »commença t-il alors d'une voix peu assuré, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour expliquer son comportement. « Je…. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

« J'ai eu une discussion intéressante avec Greg, l'an dernier. » dit –elle alors d'une voix calme, qui sonnait peut-être un peu trop calme même. «**Un homme avait été tué lorsd'une convention de femme en surpoids; **je me souviens que ça l'avait beaucoup intrigué, et qu'il fait des recherches pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi les gens avait tel ou tel préférence. On parlait, parlait, et il en est venu à dire qu'il t'avait demandé quel était le type de personne qui te faisait le plus d'effet. Tu aurais répondu 'Quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas'. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui se substitue ou qui change complètement pour plaire à un homme, mais je ne crois pas que je t'ai un jour juger pour quoi que ce soit. »

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Mais tu vois, Grissom, il y arrive un moment où j'ai _vraiment _du mal à ne pas te juger. »

Okay. Il ne savait pas exactement qu'elle était l'effet qu'elle recherchait en lui disant ça, mais il était sûr que la terrible impression de s'être reçu un violant coup dans l'estomac s'en rapprochait grandement. Elle avait su viser la où ça faisait mal. Mais même si une partie de lui en voulait à Sara pour ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui donner raison.  
A présent, la colère apparaissait sur les traits de Sara, et elle secoua la tête.

« Je voudrais que tu m'expliques à quoi tout ça rime ! » s'exclama t-elle d'un ton énervé. « Tu m'a dit hier soir que tu ne jouais pas avec moi, mais comment veux tu que je te crois ? Tu avais l'intention de me coucher dans le même lit qu'elle ? »

« Sara, ce n'est pas du tout ça… » essaya t-il vainement, mais son cerveau lui faisait l'impression d'être de la bouillie à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ! » cria t-elle. « Explique moi ce que c'est ! » Sa voix commença à se briser. « Je voudrais que tu m'explique comment je suis censé agir, Griss ! Comment peux-tu être là, à m'écouter raconter les pires moments de ma vie, et l'instant d'après aller t'enfermer avec elle dans ta chambre, et me laisser me sentir comme si- »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, un sanglot bloquant l'arrivé des mots. Elle plaqua sa main libre contre sa bouche, étouffant ses pleurs. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi mal.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez, Grissom… » dit-elle dans un murmure, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste coléreux. « Tu avais bien raison en disant que tu ne savais pas quoi faire à propos de '_ça_'. Moi, je l'ai toujours su, mais je me suis peut-être trompé, finalement… Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai besoin qu'on me témoigne un minimum d'affection, j'ai besoin de me sentir _aimé_ ! »

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, les yeux fermés.

« Je vais allez voir James. » dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

Grissom qui s'était jusqu'à maintenant sentit assommé pour toutes les accusations de Sara, sentit soudain son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle avait des raisons de lui parler comme elle l'avait fait, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait resté sans réagir. Ses dernières phrases venaient de déclencher quelque chose en lui. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimé, et allait donc aller voir James. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une puissante colère naquit en lui, et un rire froid s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il alors. « j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Elle qui avait commencé à se diriger vers la chambre, sûrement pour prendre des affaires, s'arrêta soudainement, et se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle alors d'une voix énervée, les sourcils froncés, mais légèrement sur la défensive, se rendant apparemment compte du soudain changement dans le comportement chez Grissom.

Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Toute la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie depuis l'arrivée de MacDouglas était de retour, avec toute sa puissance. _Il _allait la lui prendre. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans votre petit jeu ? Les petits sourires, les grandes étreintes, les regards et compagnie. Je ne crois pas que je sois le seul ici qui doive se reprocher d'avoir jouer à pile ou face ! Je ne suis pas complètement stupide et aveugle. »

On aurait dit qu'elle venait de se prendre une gifle. Elle l'observait, la bouche légèrement ouverte, une expression plus qu'étonnée peinte sur son visage. Finalement, elle referma la bouche et secoua la tête, apparemment très exaspéré.

« Sur ce coup là, je suis dans le regret de t'informer que tu n'a absolument rien compris, Grissom. Il peut t'arriver d'être stupide. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle changea de direction, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, et sorti, le laissant seul avec sa colère et son incompréhension.

* * *

La colère coulant encore dans ses veines, Sara se retrouva dehors. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il l'avait accusé de jouer au même jeu que lui avec James ! Cette pensée aurait pu être comique, si elle n'avait pas été aussi énervée, blessée, frustrée, ou tout les termes en « ée » qui existent ! Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, de cette maison, mais sa raison, qui arrivait occasionnellement à refaire surface, lui soufflait que c'était dangereux de partir maintenant,toute seule, alors qu'elle avait un tueur en série aux trousses ! 

Son regard tomba alors sur la voiture de police. Mais oui, c'était évident !  
Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la voiture, et toqua contre la vitre côté conducteur. Le policier baissa la vitre.

« Bonjour, » lui dit-elle rapidement, souhaitant déguerpir le plus vite possible avant que, _éventuellement_, Grissom sorte. « Je n'ai pas de voiture, et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir seule. Ca vous ennuierait de m'emmener ? »

Il lui fit un sourire.

« Bien sûr que non, il faut juste que je prévienne le central. »

Elle sourit et s'installa sur le siège passager.

« Où voulez-vous allez ? » demanda le policier en mettant le contact.

« N'importe où, mais loin d'ici… »

Il commença donc à rouler, et Sara se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux. Elle se souvint alors de son idée initiale.

« Ca ne vous dérangerait pas de m'emmener à Desert Palm, voir un ami ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, » répondit-il toujours souriant (lui au moins semblait être content de quelque chose, contrairement à elle), en prenant sa radio. « Allo central, ici voiture 7. Je suis avec Sara Sidle, elle m'a demandé de l'accompagné à Desert Palm, pour une visite. »

Des grésillements se firent entendre. « Ok, voiture 7, donnez juste votre rapport toute les demi-heure. »

Après confirmation, le policier reposa sa radio.

Sara ne dit rien pendant les cinq premières minutes, le front appuyé sur la vitre, se sentant soudainement vidée émotionnellement par tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. Pourtant, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne direction ? » demanda t-elle. « Je croyais que l'hôpital était de l'autre côté. »

Il lui adressa un sourire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais cette ville comme ma poche, je sais où je vais. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, s'il savait ce qu'il faisait…  
Elle porta quand même plus d'intention à son conducteur. Ses traits ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Soudain, elle se souvint.

« Hey ! Vous n'étiez pas avec nous, la nuit dernière, quand il y a eu l'explosion ? Avec un collègue et Jim Brass? »

Il hocha la tête, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

« Effectivement, j'étais là-bas. C'est votre ami James que vous allez voir ? »

Elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom.

« Je suis désolé, avec tous ce qui arrive, j'en oubli d'être poli. Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit-il d'une voix douce. « Je m'appel Rick Lilampter. Mais mes amis m'appellent Pat. »

Sara découvrit alors ce que voulait dire l'expression 'sentir son cœur sauter un battement', parce que, à cet instant, son cœur sauta _réellement_ un battement, avant de se mettre à courir sous sa poitrine. Sa tête se tourna vers l'homme._ Ne pas sauter aux conclusions, ne pas sauter aux conclusions…_ Mais il tourna sa tête vers elle avec un grand sourire, elle comprit que la conclusion était inévitable :

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas changée, Lya ? Comme quoi, les années passent, mais seuls les amitiés trépassent ! »

* * *

N/A : Je suis tellement méchaaaaaaaaaaaaanteuh ! Ceci, chers lecteurs, s'appelle le pouvoir de l'auteur, pouvoir d'arrêter un chapitre où elle veut, ou pouvoir de faire réapparaître Patrick quand elle veut niak niaaaak ! J'espère que vous avez aimez, j'attends vos impressions :-D (et mille pardon pour l'excès de Spork ;-)) 

Elialys


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ J'espère que personne ne m'a cru morte lol. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le temps qui est passé dêpuis la mise en ligne du dernier chapitre, c'est une chose qui arrive trop souvent, pour n'importe laquelle de mes fics (honte à moi!). Mais voilà, j'ai enfin mis un point final à ce chapitre (pas encore à l'histoire lol), et je le viens le partager avec vous, en espérant qu'il vaudra l'attente! 

Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent leurs impressions, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir! Merci à : **nesretepamon****nadege****CatherineW****, candymimy** (je t'aime ma soeurette!), **smglt, cloe76, phylas, gorecki, chapo, ****LeslieSidle****laurasidle****, sara/grissomCRAZY, saragrissom77, samanthine, Sady,****CSI-Ayla**et bien sûr à...**Sissi**! Je t'adore ma petite poulette!

Je remercie aussi au passage tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour "C'est ma faute"! Thankssss!

_**Spoiler** _: Saison 5, y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une GSR aussi

_**Disclamer** _: Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

**Chapitre 9**

Grissom regarda avec colère la porte d'entrée se refermer durement sur Sara. Il serra les poings et laissa échapper un soupir énervé, bien que ce qu'il aurait préfère faire à cet instant était de laisser le grognement de colère qu'il retenait s'échapper.  
Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et son sang bouillonnait. Ce retournant, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table à laquelle ils étaient assis seulement une heure plus tôt, et commença à la débarrasser avec des gestes brusques et rageurs. Qu'elle aille le retrouver, il s'en fichait ! Il avait vécu près de cinquante ans tout seul, et cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il avait su garder le contrôle de la situation entre eux, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait changer ! Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindreplus que ça ! Les assiettes atterrirent durement dans l'évier, et il mit l'eau à plein régime. Malgré ses paroles, elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de lui sortir « Je vais voir James ! ». En plus, c'était elle qui le traitait de stupide, et qui osait partir en claquant la-

Il arrêta soudainement d'astiquer comme un forcené l'assiette, et releva la tête. Il avait l'impression de s'être pris une douche froide. Il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il venait de la laisser sortir TOUTE SEULE, dehors, dans la rue, alors qu'elle était encore pleinement en danger. Sa colère soudainement envolée, il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand, le nom de la jeune femme au bout des lèvres, il referma la bouche quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dehors. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'y avait pas. Personne. Même la voiture de police avait disparu. Les sourcils froncés, l'estomac soudainement noué, il traversa l'allée pour regarder de chaque côté d la route, mais bien sûr, il ne vit rien. '_Merde !_' pensa t-il. '_Merde, merde, merde !_' Il pestait intérieurement contre lui-même à présent. L'idée lui effleura l'esprit qu'il aurait pu lui en vouloir d'être sorti ainsi, alors qu'elle était elle aussi parfaitement consciente du danger, mais une voix criait à plein volume dans sa tête : « C'est toi qui as insisté pour la protéger, pauvre idiot ! »

En moins de deux secondes, il était de retour dans la maison, téléphone en main. Il composa fébrilement le numéro de portable de Sara, commençant à faire les cents pas. Il entendit alors une sonnerie de téléphone dans la chambre à coucher, et s'y rendit. Il grogna en comprenant que dans la précipitation, elle était partie sans rien, sans argent ni téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Brass.

« Brass »

« C'est Gil. J'ai un problème » annonça t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Sara va bien ? » demanda t-il, inquiet.

« En fait, le problème est précisément que je ne sais _pas_ si elle va bien. Elle est sortie de la maison toute seule et- »

« Quoi ? Tu l'as laissé sortir toute seule ? Mais, Gil, qu'est-ce que vous a pris à tous les deux ? »

« On s'est juste un…disputé, et ça a dérapé. Mais là n'est pas le problème, Jim. Elle n'est pas près de la maison, et la voiture de garde a disparut aussi. »

« Bon, cela veut sûrement dire qu'elle est montée avec le policier, ce qui est déjà mieux. Je vais me renseigner, je te rappel. »

Avant même que Grissom n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait raccroché.  
Les deux minutes qui suivirent furent longues, trop longues. Il avait recommencé à faire les cents pas, le téléphone tournant et retournant entre ses doigts. D'un côté, il était horrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse être toute seule dehors, à la merci de Patrick, mais de l'autre, il savait qu'il avait de grande chance pour qu'elle soit partie avec le policier. Sara était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaissait, si ce n'était la plus intelligente, il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas fait une chose aussi stupide que de s'éloigner seule. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à calmer son inquiétude. La colère l'avait complètement déserté à présent, et seul un sentiment cuisant de culpabilité l'envahissait. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver. Nom de dieu, il pouvait être les pires des imbéciles parfois ! Il venait tout juste de réaliser quelle était l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour elle, et il avait fallut qu'il la mette en position de danger ! La sonnerie du téléphone le sorti brutalement de ses sombres pensées, et il décrocha immédiatement.

« Grissom. »

« C'est Jim. Je viens de contacter le central. Ils m'ont confirmé avoir reçu un message de l'agent Lilampter, qui était l'agent de garde devant chez toi, il y a à peine cinq minutes. Sara est avec lui et lui aurait demandé de l'accompagner à Desert Palm. »

Une vague de soulagement se profila en lui. Elle était en sécurité ; elle n'était pas dehors.

« Merci, Jim, » dit-il à son ami Après avoir écouté les réprimandes de ce dernier, il raccrocha, et porta une main à son front, sentant une nouvelle migraine se profiler. Il avait merder, complètement même

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il devait s'y prendre pour arranger la situation, mais une chose était sûre. Il n'allait pas rester ici à attendre.

Il prit les clés de sa voiture.

* * *

_Respire, Sara, respire_.

Mais ses poumons avait du mal à obéir à la commande que leur transmettait son cerveau. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et ses doigts s'étaient crispés, tandis qu'elle observait, son cœur battant soudainement très vite, l'homme assis à sa gauche. _Non !_ pensa t-elle, presque désespérément, _ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être lui !_ Mais il venait tout juste de l'appeler Lya, et d'affirmer se faire appeler Pat. Combien de personne s'appelait Pat, connaissait son surnom d'enfance et n'était pas un serial killer qui cherchait à la tuer ?  
Aucun. Car le seul Pat qu'elle connaissait, et qui l'appelait Lya était effectivement un tueur en série. Et visiblement, il était assis au volant.  
Sa respiration finit par se débloquer, mais elle était saccadée, son organisme réagissant immédiatement face à cette situation pour le moins critique. L'homme à côté d'elle regardait la route, mais un sourire satisfait et étrangement inquiétant ne désertait pas ses lèvres.

« C'est quand même fou, tu ne trouves pas ? » s'exclama t-il joyeusement. « J'avais tout minutieusement préparé pour te dérober, et finalement, c'est toi qui viens à moi ! »

Elle continuait à le fixer, le teint pâle, mais une sirène d'alarme s'était mise à hurler dans sa tête, et elle maudit son bras droit bloquer par son atèle à l'épaule, qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la poignée d'ouverture de la porte. Elle s'en fichait de tomber de la voiture en route, c'était toujours mieux que de rester ici. Elle essaya donc de glisser discrètement sa main gauche vers la poignée, mais un quart de seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva à fixer le canon d'un pistolet qui était pointé vers sa tête.

« A ta place, je n'essaierais _même pas_, Sara.' Patrick n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux, et son ton était à présent aussi froid que son expression, tandis que sa main droite pointait son arme sur Sara. « Je vais devoir mettre au clair quelques points, si l'on veut que les choses se passent pour le mieux entre nous. Premièrement, quand je parle, tu m'écoutes, et tu n'essaies pas, inutilement d'ailleurs, de t'enfuir, d'accord ? »

La main gauche de Sara, qui n'avait même pas atteint la poignée, retomba doucement sur sa jambe tremblante, tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le canon noir. Son cœur cognait furieusement contre ses oreilles, et elle tremblait fortement, sa respiration de nouveau bloquée.

« D'accord. » murmura t-elle finalement, ne se ressentant à cet instant aucunement l'envie de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il abaissa finalement son arme, et elle reprit une véritable respiration, fermant les yeux brièvement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Comme je le disais avant ta brève interruption, » reprit-il. « Mon plan est un peu bouleversé à présent. Durant ma garde de nuit, je devais aller te chercher, neutralisant ton 'patron', et te droguant avant que tu ne te rendes comptes de quoi que soit. Mais, au final, ce n'est pas plus mal, je prends de l'avance, et il sera plus facile de voyager avec toi consciente qu'inconsciente. »

Si elle avait dû répondre quelque chose à son monologue, cela aurait été très proche de « Quoi ? »  
Okay, elle entendait les mots, son cerveau arrivait même à les traiter et à en tirer un sens, mais elle ne pouvait _pas_ réaliser. Tout cela semblait tellement irréel. Comment avait-elle pu se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ? Comment le policier qui les avait aider après l'explosion, et qui avait été chargé parmi d'autre d'assurer sa protection pouvait-il être **_Patrick_ **?  
Un sentiment d'angoisse commençait à l'envahir, et elle s'efforça de contrôler sa respiration, ne souhaitant absolument pas faire une crise d'angoisse dans cette voiture avec pour seule compagnie l'homme qui rêvait de la voir morte. Cela n'aiderait absolument pas à faire avancer les choses. _Ce n'est rien…Ce n'est rien…Tu vas trouver une solution, tu trouves TOUJOURS une solution…_Immédiatement, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Grissom, mais cela ne la rassura pas le moins du monde, quand elle réalisa à quel point ce dernier risquait de s'en vouloir quand il comprendrait –s'il comprenait !- dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi piégée. Durant sa vie, elle s'était déjà mise en position de danger, mais jamais à ce point là. Ses yeux légèrement vitreux glissèrent alors vers le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre, espérant que son cerveau recommence rapidement à fonctionner, qu'elle puisse tenter de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle reconnaissait la route que Patrick empruntait. Son estomac se contracta encore un peu plus douloureusement, alors qu'elle tournait à nouveau son regard vers l'homme. Ce dernier avait retrouvé un sourire suffisant.

« J'espère que tu aimes l'avion, Lya ! » dit-il alors d'un ton enthousiaste. « Nous rentrons chez nous. »

* * *

Tout semblait aller lentement soudainement. Les voitures devant lui donnaient toutes l'impression de rouler bien en dessous de la vitesse réglementaire, et comme c'est toujours le cas lorsque l'on est particulièrement pressé, tous les feux passaient au rouge devant lui. Il maudissait intérieurement ces saletés de feus qui mettaient tous un quart d'heure à repasser au vert, tandis qu'il tapotait le volant avec ses doigts impatients. Mais il finit tout de même par atteindre Desert Palm, et même à trouver une place.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, se renseigna rapidement sur le numéro de chambre de James MacDouglas, et prit l'ascenseur, toujours dans l'impatience. Mais quand il arriva près de la porte en question, toute sa frustration se mua soudain en doute. Après tout, Sara et lui venait de se disputer pour le moins durement et n'avait pas été très doux l'un envers l'autre. Elle lui en voulait, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne quitte précipitamment la maison pour aller retrouver James. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée. Son cœur se serra un peu plus douloureusement alors qu'il réalisait qu'il y avait des risques pour qu'il rentre dans la pièce et trouve les deux 'amis' entrain d'échanger une étreinte passionnée.  
Pendant une seconde, il faillit céder à sa vieille habitude, madame la facilité, et tourner les talons pour reprendre l'ascenseur. Mais une force plus puissante repoussa brutalement cette envie, et il secoua la tête, exaspéré par lui-même. Ce n'était pas en fuyant qu'il arrangerait les choses avec elle !

Il frappa donc à la porte, et une seconde plus tard, une voix masculine l'autorisa à entrer, ce qu'il fit.

La petite chambre d'hôpital était légèrement plongée dans la pénombre, le rideau tiré filtrant la lumière du soleil. Sur le lit en position à moitié relevée se trouvait James MacDouglas, un bandage blanc autour du crâne, des égratignures au visage, l'air un peu groggy. Un air surpris s'installa sur les traits de l'homme, et sur ceux de Grissom dans la même occasion.

Elle n'était pas là.

« Mr Grissom… » dit alors James d'une voix un peu roque. « Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir de votre visite, ou du moins pas sans Sara. »

Malgré sa surprise, il n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet que ça. Soit il avait été prévenu qu'elle n'avait rien eu dans l'explosion, soit elle était déjà repartie, mais cela était peu probable au niveau du timing.

« Hum…Sara n'est pas venue ? » demanda Grissom, soudain envahit par un étrange malaise.

L'inquiétude apparut alors sur le visage du blessé. Son air un peu drogué s'estompa légèrement pour devenir un peu plus sérieux.

« Elle devrait être ici ? » demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

_Oui, elle devrait être ici ! Mais elle ne l'est pas, alors où est-elle ?_ avait-il envie de hurler, le cœur à nouveau enserré par une étrange angoisse. Mais il se retint, s'efforçant à penser rationnellement. Sara était avec un policier qualifié, alors, même si elle n'était pas là où elle aurait dû être, elle était tout de même en sécurité pour le moment. Il ne servait à rien d'inquiéter encore plus quelqu'un qui était sur un lit d'hôpital. Alors, il s'efforça à sourire, et répondu :

« Elle est avec l'inspecteur Brass pour la journée » mentit-il du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Elle avait prévu de venir vous voir dans l'après-midi, elle ne va pas tarder je pense. »

Il lui fit un sourire tendu et ajouta : « Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien. » Puis, il commença à s'éloigner.

« Vous vous êtes disputés. » l'entendit-il alors dire derrière son dos, et il se figea, avant de lui faire face à nouveau, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage.

« On m'a dit que vous aviez demandé à la garder chez vous le temps de l'enquête, » expliqua James en se recalant sur les oreillers. « Si elle est avec l'inspecteur Brass, je suppose que c'est parce que vous vous êtes brouillés. »

En bon agent du FBI, il avait fait de rapide déduction, qui n'était pas totalement fausse d'ailleurs. Ce dernier dû lire à la mine assombrie de Grissom qu'il avait vu juste (ou presque), car il lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

« Elle a un sacré caractère. » dit-il comme si c'était un fait indéniable, mais avec un ton empli de tendresse. « Mais elle est exceptionnelle. »

Une vague de peine se profila alors en lui à l'entente de ses mots. Il était peiné à cause de lui-même, parce qu'il ne réalisait que trop bien à quel point cette remarque était vraie. Sara était exceptionnelle. Elle était tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir, tout ce qu'il aurait même pu avoir s'il n'était pas aussi stupide. Les choses auraient pu être tellement plus simples…  
Mais la peine ne venait pas seulement de cette déception personnelle. Il était clair que le jeune agent nourrissait, tout comme lui, plus qu'une simple amitié envers la jeune femme, et à en juger par les réactions récentes de cette dernière, c'était sans aucun doute réciproque. Il était temps qu'il se fasse une raison…James était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, certainement beaucoup plus agréable à supporter, beaucoup plus sociale et plus ouvert, en bref, il était l'homme qu'elle méritait d'avoir, il le savait. Mais Dieu, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire mal.

« Et je le pense réellement, » reprit James, dont la voix redevenait un peu plus endormie, apparemment toujours sous l'emprise des médicaments. « Je l'ai vu affronter les pires situations sans jamais baisser les bras. Et même quand elle est au plus bas, elle trouve toujours le courage de relever la tête et de faire face aux problèmes. Parfaite, je vous dis, parfaite… »

Grissom était parfaitement conscient que l'autre homme ne parlait pas dans le but de le blesser encore plus, surtout sous l'effet des drogues, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu exaspéré devant un tel acharnement à lui faire se rappeler à quel point il était le dernier des cons ; il ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir de cette pièce. Mais monsieur Peace and Love ne semblait pas avoir finit :

« En plus d'être LA femme parfaite, je suis persuadé qu'elle serait aussi l'épouse et la mère parfaite. Je vous le dis sans mentir, mon cher monsieur Grissom, je la demanderais en mariage dans la minute qui suit si je n'étais pas gay. »

Sa dernière phrase plongea l'esprit de Grissom dans une étrange confusion, n'appréciant pas le terme 'demander en mariage', mais ne comprenant surtout absolument pas pourquoi le blessé disait ça de cette façon.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il cherchait à décrypter les sens des mots. « Vous avez besoin d'être malheureux pour demander une femme en mariage ? »

Ce fut au tour de James d'afficher une expression confuse en remplacement de son air un peu endormi :

« Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ? » lui demanda t-il d'un ton suspicieux, mais face à l'expression de plus en plus incrédule de l'autre homme, il se détendit, et se mit à rire, tellement fort qu'il devint tout rouge ; il parvint à dire entre deux rires « J'avoue, Mr Grissom, vous êtes le premier qui transforme mon homosexualité en problème d'humeur pour épouser une femme, mais je reconnais que c'est très amusant. »

Quand Grissom réalisa enfin de quoi il retournait, il sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son visage. En l'espace de deux heures, il s'était sentit plus de fois complètement idiot que dans tout le reste de ça vie. Il rougissait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que de la fumée n'allait pas tarder à sortir de ses oreilles.

« Oh…je…désolé, je ne voulais pas vous… » tenta t-il maladroitement de se rattraper, mais ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus sans sortir _encore_ une bêtise.

Mais James, qui avait finalement arrêté de rire, lui souriait en secouant la tête. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je m'en remettrais plus vite que vous. »

Ce qui était sans aucun doute la vérité. Il réalisa alors ce qu'impliquait cette découverte. Si James était gay, cela voulait dire que…cela voulait dire qu'il s'était senti en 'compétition' avec ce dernier pour rien. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Sara ne se projetait donc pas dans le futur avec ce dernier. Le soulagement disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, car il comprenait que signifiait aussi dire qu'il l'avait accusé injustement un peu plus tôt. Pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, il se traita d'idiot fini, à nouveau complètement envahit par la culpabilité. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas où était Sara.  
Il s'excusa faiblement et se retourna dans l'intension de partir, mais James l'appela, le faisant à nouveau pivoter sur lui-même. Le visage de ce dernier était redevenu sérieux, et Grissom réalisa quelle était cette expression qu'il avait sur le visage quand il parlait de Sara. C'était le visage d'un grand frère protecteur.

« Vous savez, elle m'a dit tellement de choses sur vous que je ne sais pas si je devrais plus vous serrez la main ou vous mettre mon poing dans la figure. Vous avez ce don d'arriver à la rendre malheureuse comme peu de personnes peuvent le faire. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, la mine sombre. Puis, son expression s'adoucit. « Mais je sais aussi que vous êtes le seul avec qui elle sera heureuse, parce que vous êtes le seul qu'elle veut. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent d'un étrange regard pendant quelques instant, et Grissom, dont le cœur battait étrangement vite dans sa poitrine, se sentit comme sondé. Finalement, James désigna la porte d'un coup de menton :

« Je ne veux que son bonheur. Alors dépêcher vous d'aller la retrouver, et d'arranger les choses. Je veux que le prochaine fois que je la voie, elle ait _son_ sourire aux lèvres, et que rien ne puisse lui retirer. »

Grissom, dont la gorge était étrangement serrée, ne pu qu'hocher la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris le message.

Tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre, il se promit de faire son possible pour que la demande de James se réalise.

* * *

Celait faisait plus de vingt minutes que Sara n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Leur trajet vers l'aéroport avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal –ce qui sous entendait pour Sara que plus aucun pistolet n'avait été braqué vers sa tête-, et Patrick parlait sans cesse, avec une désinvolture qui donnait à Sara la nausée. Il pouvait parler de la dernière histoire drôle qu'il avait entendu à la radio pour ensuite enchaîné sur le même ton sur quelle sorte de couteau il préférait pour égorger un homme. Et Sara n'aimait _vraiment_ pas ça.

Arriver à l'aéroport, il se gara, coupa le contact, puis se tourna vers elle, le visage soudain très sérieux.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire : Je sors de cette voiture, tu sors de cette voiture. Encore une fois, tu n'essais pas de t'enfuir. Comme dans beaucoup de domaine, j'excelle dans le tir, et atteindre ta tête, même en mouvement, serait un jeu d'enfant. Donc, tu restes avec moi, nous rentrons dans l'aéroport, j'achète nos billets, nous montons dans l'avion, et tu n'essais pas de demander une quelconque aide, ok Lya ? »

Une bouffée de colère l'envahit devant son sentiment d'impuissance. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de se sentir impuissante et inutile. Ce qui était véritablement le cas à cet instant. Mais comme elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle hocha la tête.

Il fit un drôle de sourire, et secoua la tête. « Je veux entendre le son de ta voix Sara. »

Elle réalisa alors que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé Sara au lieu de Lya, elle avait finit en tête à tête avec une flingue.

« Ok » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il parut satisfait, et sorti de la voiture, avant de venir lui ouvrir. Elle sortit à son tour, et agrippa fermement la portière de sa main gauche, réalisant soudainement à quel point ses jambes ressemblaient à du coton. _Reste calme, reste calme…_A peine eut-elle lâcher la portière que Patrick avait agrippé sa main gauche, et un frisson désagréable lui traversa la colonne vertébrale à ce contact.

« A partir de maintenant, tu es ma 'femme', un peu timide et pas assez bronzée, mais ma femme quand même, alors conduit toi en épouse convenable. » lui dit-il d'un ton faussement léger tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'aéroport.

Sara suivit donc le mouvement qu'il instaurait, sa main toujours fermement coincée dans la sienne. Tandis qu'elle traversait la foule de voyageur qui se pressait un peu partout dans l'immense bâtiment, son esprit recommença enfin à marcher correctement, et immédiatement, elle se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de demander de l'aide sans que Patrick le remarque. Mais elle se rendit compte rapidement que même si elle trouvait un moyen infaillible, elle ne parviendrait certainement pas à obtenir la coopération des autres personnes présentes. Le hall de départ était rempli de personnes à la mine sombre, sans aucun doute tous ruinés après quelques jours à Vegas, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur cafard. Pour ceux qui avaient eu une main plus chanceuse, ils étaient bien trop occupés à dévaliser toutes les boutiques pour se préoccuper d'une pauvre femme prise en otage par un fou sanguinaire. Quand ils se mirent dans la queue pour le guichet adéquat, le moral de Sara avait donc encore baissé d'un cran, mais ses pensées bouillonnaient à présent. Patrick lâcha alors sa main, en lui lançant un regard appuyé, avant de sortir un portefeuille du sac noir qu'il avait eu en bandoulière jusqu'à présent. Quand il l'ouvrit, Sara ne pu empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller de surprise. Il y avait au moins une dizaine de cartes d'identités différentes, et une multitude d'autres cartes diverses. Il en prit d'eux et lui en tendit une.

« Tiens, ma chérie, n'oublie pas ta carte. » lui dit-il tendrement avec un sourire, et Sara sentit la nausée réapparaître. En plus d'être fou, il était très intelligent, avait apparemment l'habitude de changer souvent d'identité, allait l'appeler 'chérie' jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent, et lui avait choisit comme fausse identité le nom de _Elisabeth Johnson_, le salaud. Elisabeth était le deuxième prénom de sa mère, et Johnson son nom de jeune fille. Quand elle détacha enfin les yeux de la carte pour le regarder, c'était une colère profonde qui naissait en elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire, avant de lui prendre à nouveau la main et de la faire avancer jusqu'au guichet, qui était à présent libre.

Sara ne l'écouta achetez les deux billets que d'une oreille distraite, perdue dans ses pensées. Durant tout le temps que dura la discussion entre Patrick, alias Samuel Johnson (prénom bien sûr _emprunté_ à son défunt père), et les employés sur le devenir de son arme à feu (parce qu'il était toujours policier…) pendant le vol, les yeux de Sara sondait frénétiquement la foule à la recherche d'un visage familier. _Ne te fais pas de faux d'espoir, _chuchotait une voix dans sa tête_, personne n'a encore découvert dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis ! _Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Grissom surgissant d'entre la foule pour venir la secourir. Mais quand ils prirent finalement la direction de la porte d'embarquement, l'imagination fertile de Sara retourna se terrer quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau, vexée.

Dans l'avion, Sara se retrouva coincée entre Patrick et un petit garçon non accompagné qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, et qui regardait autour de lui d'un air un peu nerveux. Sara se trouva entrain de l'observer, de noter comment il grattait l'arrête de son nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs à chaque fois qu'un compartiment à bagage se refermait quelque part dans l'appareil. Ce sentant observé, il finit par tourné la tête vers elle, et à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas pour lui lancer un regard agacé, mais pour lui faire un sourire timide.

« Toi aussi c'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion ? » lui demanda t-il alors d'un ton compatissant.

Elle ne pu retenir un sourire triste de prendre place sur ses lèvres et secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, je l'ai prit déjà beaucoup de fois avant. » Sa voix était légèrement rauque et cassée.

Le petit garçon eu l'air étonné par cette révélation : « Ah bon ? C'est juste que tu sembles encore plus nerveuse que moi. Je m'appel Christian au fait. »

Sara lui fit un nouveau sourire faible, et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Patrick se pencha un peu en avant pour pouvoir voir l'enfant, et parla à sa place :

« Ce n'est pas l'avion, Christian, elle a juste du mal à supporter les enfants, ça la rend nerveuse. »

Le petit blond observa Patrick pendant quelques instants, avant de se gratter à nouveau le nez, mal à l'aise, et de tourner son regard vers le hublot, ne portant plus son intension sur Sara. Une pointe de colère transperça le cœur de la jeune femme, face à la réponse totalement fausse et inutile de Patrick. Mais en plus de la colère, c'est un sentiment étrange qui l'empoigna alors qu'elle observait Christian lancé des regards nerveux à Patrick. Car à cet instant, Sara avait la certitude que l'enfant _sentait_ que les choses n'étaient pas normales. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sentait la vraie nature de Patrick, et cela le rendait nerveux.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, » commença alors une des hôtesses dans son micro.

Sara tourna son regard vers la femme. Elle ne devait avoir pas plus de trente ans, et son trop plein de maquillage violet jurait terriblement avec ses épais cheveux roux.

« Bienvenu à bord de notre vol en direction de San Francisco. La durée du trajet sera de 1h25, boissons et collations vous seront offertes durant le vol. Veuillez à présent suivre les consignes… »

_Blablabla_, pensa Sara en détournant le regard des deux femmes, dont l'une expliquait à présent comme attacher sa ceinture.  
A côté d'elle, l'air de rien, Patrick avait ouvert un journal et lisait paisiblement. Profitant de cette courte inattention, Sara commença à sonder l'appareil du regard, son esprit de CSI cherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider. Ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur l'hôtesse rousse mal maquillée qui parlait toujours dans son micro. Elle savait que si elle voulait parvenir à quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à obtenir l'aide d'une autre personne.

Patrick replia soudainement son journal et se pencha vers elle.

« Ne penses même pas que les hôtesses pourront t'aider, Lya, » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Si tu leur dit quoi que se soit de suspect, ou fait une quelconque tentative… » Il se stoppa et sortit un petit flacon contenant un liquide transparent de sa poche intérieure. « ceci atterrira étrangement dans la boisson du petit Christian, et ce dernier fera un gros, gros dodo… »

La colère revint en vague cette fois tandis qu'elle observait l'homme d'un regard noir. C'était injuste, complètement injuste , qu'il se sente ainsi le droit de jouer avec la vie des gens, avec la vie d'un enfant. Mais Patrick ne sembla pas s'offusquer de son regard noir, car il semblait avoir noté que l'avertissement avait bien été enregistré.  
Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré sous l'effet de la colère, et elle détourna les yeux non sans un dernier coup de tonnerre, s'efforçant de se retenir de lui envoyer son coude gauche dans les dents, prenant une profonde respiration, ce qui lui valut un regard discret et un peu interrogatif de la part de Christian, mais ce dernier rapporta rapidement son attention sur ce qu'il voyait à travers le hublot.  
Sara savait une chose à propos de la colère : si la plupart du temps, cela l'amenait à se retrouver dans des situations compromettante (comme actuellement !), cela avait aussi le pouvoir de la revigorer comme peu d'autre chose. Le choc premier de son 'enlèvement' passé, elle ressentait à présent le vif besoin de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Son esprit marchait à présent à cent à l'heure, tandis que l'avion s'envolait. L'habitacle était un lieu confiné, et ce trouvait à des centaines de mètres de hauteurs, c'était donc assez difficile de trouver une multitude de solutions pour une fuite éventuelle. Non, il fallait qu'elle se fasse comprendre par quelqu'un, qu'elle arrive à expliquer dans quelle situation elle était, et ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Car elle avait compris où Patrick avait l'intention de l'emmener une fois de retour dans leur ville d'enfance, c'était évident. Elle devait laisser des indices, que quelqu'un puisse décrypter. C'était de la folie…qui pourrait comprendre un message codé sur ce qui lui arrivait ?

_Grissom le pourrait._

Son esprit dérivait à nouveau vers lui, et cette fois, elle ne bloqua pas son flot de pensées. Elle était sûre d'une chose, que les sentiments de Grissom envers elle soit réels ou non (là n'était pas la question à l'heure actuelle), quand il aurait comprit ce qui s'était passé, il ferait tout pour la retrouver, tout comme il avait tout fait pour sauver Nick en mai dernier._ Il ne me laissera pas tomber, c'est sur lui que je dois compter_. Mais comment faire pour lui transmettre ne serait-ce qu'une indication pour lui prouver qu'elle était encore en vie ? Que pouvait-elle faire dans cet avion ?  
L'hôtesse rousse vint alors voir si le petit Christian allait bien, lui demander s'il n'avait besoin de rien (réponse négative du gamin), et Sara avait les yeux braqués sur elle pendant les deux minutes qu'elle passa près de leur rangée. Car une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. C'était fou, complètement dingue, et avait sûrement une chance sur mille d'aboutir à un résultat, mais une fois qu'elle l'eut en tête, impossible de s'en défaire. Elle devait tenter le coup.

Elle passa les quarante minutes suivantes à y penser, à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle tourna son regard vers Patrick. Ce dernier avait rangé son journal, qu'il avait remplacé par un magazine sur la biologie avancée. Le voir ainsi, tout calme, entrain de lire des textes plus que compliquéspour des gens qui n'y connaissait rien, refit apparaître sa colère. Cet homme était diaboliquement intelligent, et ça depuis tout jeune, et il avait choisit d'utiliser ses dons pour faire le mal. Grâce à ses capacités, il avait réussi à tuer de nombreuses personnes sans se faire attraper, et pouvait même prendre des postes comme policier.  
Cette nouvelle poussée de détermination fut le déclencheur pour Sara. Elle devait se lancer maintenant. Elle commença à prendre une mine un peu dérangée, comme si quelque chose la gênait. C'était discret au début, puis de plus en plus visible, tandis qu'elle grimaçait, de façon à ce que ça paraisse naturel. Elle se servait de sa peur et de sa nervosité toujours présente pour améliorer sa crédibilité. Au bout de dix minutes de ce manège, Patrick, qui avait fini par s'en rendre compte, se tourna vers elle, l'air exaspéré :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle grimaça à nouveau, et dit à voix basse :

« Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Il l'observa, suspicieux, et devant son teint cireux, dit finalement : « Bon, je pense que je peux t'y emmener, bien que je pourrais te laisser te débrouiller avec tes désagréments »

Sara secoua la tête : « Je dois y aller avec l'hôtesse »

Cette remarque lui parut tellement stupide qu'elle crut qu'il allait éclater d'un rire moqueur.

Alors, se penchant un peu plus vers lui, comme si elle ne voulait pas que d'autres entendent (bien que le plus proche soit Christian et que ce dernier soit entrain de dormir comme un bien heureux), et ajouta : « Problèmes féminins. J'ai besoin de matériel, je n'avais pas prévu de prendre un avion, malheureusement. »

Se fut à son tour de se pencher un peu plus vers elle, et te lui chuchoter froidement : « Arrêtes tes stupides mensonges. Que crois tu arriver à faire, Lya, tu es en plein ciel. »

Elle répondit sur le même ton : « Je ne mens pas. Je suis vraiment très indisposé, et je dois y aller _maintenant_ ! Comme tu l'as dis, en plein ciel, je ne peux rien faire. »

Il secoua la tête, un petit rire qui n'avait rien de comique s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle passa donc à la vitesse supérieure.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas aller aux toilettes, je fais un scandale. Je me mets à hurler que tu es un terroriste qui veut détourner l'avion. Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, ils t'auront tous à l'œil. Tu devrais savoir qu'une femme qui a ses règles est très susceptible, avec toutes les connaissances que tu as. »

« Si tu fais ça, le môme crèvera ! » murmura t-il rageusement.

Elle secoua la tête : « Non non, parce que si tu le tues, tout soupçon sera confirmé. Et puis, tant qu'à faire un scandale, je peux aussi hurler que tu aimes beaucoup les petits garçons, les hôtesses ne le laisseront certainement pas à ta disposition. »

Il la regardait haineusement, mais elle pouvait voir le conflit dans ses yeux. Comme pour mettre un point final, elle ajouta en haussant les épaules : « Ce serait dommages de risquer de tout gâcher pour un malheureux tampon, tu crois pas Pat ? »

Pour toute réponse, il respira bruyamment, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Tandis que l'hôtesse arrivait, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, menaçant : « Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Alors nous allons jouer… »

C'était à nouveau l'hôtesse rousse mal maquillée qui se tenait à présent devant leur rangée. Elle regarda incrédule le petit garçon qui dormait. Apparemment, elle croyait répondre à une demande pour l'enfant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » leur demanda t-elle avec un sourire polit.

Patrick avait repris une mine apaisée et adressa un sourire à l'hôtesse :

« Ma femme à quelques soucis, et aurais besoin de votre assistance aux toilettes, je crois, si vous pouvez l'aidez… » chuchota t-elle d'un air mis gêné mis conspirateur, comme le ferait sûrement un véritable mari mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'histoire de femmes.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda Sara, un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres : « Bien sûr, suivez moi. »

Sara ne se fit pas prier, évitant volontairement le regard de Patrick. Elle suivit l'hôtesse jusqu 'à l'arrière cabine, ou se trouvait les toilettes, qui tira un peu le rideau pour un peu plus de discrétion, avant de commencer à ouvrir un tiroir spécifique.

« Vous préférez les serviettes ou les tampons ? » demanda t-elle tandis qu'elle cherchait.

« Actuellement, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un papier, d'un stylo, et de votre attention. » chuchota Sara.

L'hôtesse arrêta de chercher, et tourna la tête vers elle, ses grands yeux surlignés de violets écarquillés par la surprise.

« S'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

L'autre femme avait compris à la mine de Sara et à son ton que quelque chose de plus grave qu'un accident mensuel lui arrivait. Alors, sans discuter, elle lui tandis un stylo, et une serviette en papier de la compagnie. Sara écrivit en se servant du chariot à collation comme support. Juste trois mots, qu'elle avait choisis minutieusement pendant toute sa réflexion. Puis, elle tendit la serviette à l'hôtesse, qui la prit, et lu les mots, ses sourcils se fronçant sous l'incrédulité.

« Ecoutez, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est transmettre ce message à _Gil Grissom_. Il travail pour la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Contactez-le, par n'importe quel moyen ; vous pouvez appelez la police de Vegas, ils les connaissent et vous redirigerons vers lui. Je vous en supplie, ce n'est pas un canular, ni une farce. Gil Grissom, d'accord ? »

« Gil Grissom. » répéta l'hôtesse, dont l'incrédulité avait plus que grandit sur son visage, tandis qu'elle observait alternativement la serviette et le visage pâle et tendu de Sara.

« Et quoi qu'il arrive durant la fin du trajet ne cherchez plus à me parler, ni même à m'aider. Tous ce que vous devez faire, c'est transmettre le message, je fais le reste. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Sara s'engouffra dans les toilettes, et verrouilla la porte, s'asseyant sur le couvercle des petites toilettes, respirant profondément. Elle avait fait les trois quarts du chemin. Passer le mot à l'hôtesse avait été incroyablement facile comparé à son petit échange verbal avec Patrick. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il avait finalement gobé son histoire d'indisposition féminine. Sûrement parce que, même pour le plus intelligent des hommes, c'était quelque chose qui demeurait toujours un véritable mystère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, le plus important restait à faire. Elle se mit immédiatement à la tâche. Quand elle eut enfin finit, elle espéra de toute ses forces que rien ne viendrait ruiner ce qu'elle avait fait. A peine eut-elle cette pensée que des coups résonnèrent à la porte, la faisant sursauter.

« Madame » dit alors la voix de l'hôtesse derrière le battant. « Votre mari voudrait vous parler. »

Sara se glaça, réalisant soudain que durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans les toilettes, Patrick avait sans aucun doute rappelé l'hôtesse, et avait pu lui dire tout et n'importe quoi. Pire, la femme avait très bien pu lui _raconter _ce que Sara lui avait demander de faire.

L'hôtesse appela encore, ainsi que Patrick, mais Sara ne répondit pas, parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait que dès que Patrick mettrait la main sur elle, elle paierait son action. Elle vit alors la serrure tournée toute seule, et comprit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de débloquer la porte.  
Ce fut d'abord la terreur qui l'envahit, mais un autre sentiment réapparu. Cette même colère qui l'avait animé plus tôt, mélangés à présent à une autre colère, beaucoup plus ancienne, qui était resté tapis au fond d'elle depuis ses douze ans. Elle l'affronterait la tête haute, comme elle avait souvent affronté son père. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait fait que chercher de l'aide. C'était simplement d'autres toilettes, et un nouvel homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Le battant s'ouvrit alors, révélant Patrick, le teint assombrit par la colère. Il se tourna vers l'hôtesse, dont les cheveux roux et l'atroce maquillage ressortaient encore plus par rapport à son teint devenu plus pâle, et lui demanda :

« Vous pourriez nous laissez entre nous, s'il vous plait ? »

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et retourna dans l'allée, tandis que Patrick refermait la porte. Le regard sur Sara, il fit tourner la serrure. _Clic_. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui demande si elle était une personne spirituelle, comme l'avait fait Adam Trunt, plusieurs mois plus tôt.

« Tu me déçois beaucoup, Sara… » dit-il alors d'un ton véritablement déçu, comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

Sara tremblait, mais elle soutenait son regard. Il sortit alors une serviette en papier de sa poche, _la_ serviette en papier, et la regarda en secouant la tête, avant de la déchirer en petit morceau. C'était un geste plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

« Tu croyais quoi, Sara ? » demanda t-il sèchement, en laissant tomber les bouts de serviette. Elle ne répondit pas. Et cela sembla faire exploser sa rage. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, tenter de se protéger, il s'était jeté sur elle, la plaquant durement, contre la cloison opposée au lavabo. Il la retourna et attrapa son bras gauche qui tourna derrière son dos, l'empêchant de se débattre, et lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur. La joue droite plaqué durement contre la cloison, Sara tentait vainement de se dégager, le souffle saccadé.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper » cracha t-il dans son oreille, la plaquant encore plus durement entre lui et le mur. « Tes messages codés ne te servirons à rien, les hôtesses te prennent pour une folle, maintenant. Tu es condamné à me supporter jusqu'à ce que je consente à te tuer, salope. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, espèce de taré » articula t-elle le souffle court, mais la moquerie et la haine apparaissait clairement danssa voixsaccadée.

C'est alors qu'il frappa. Sa main agrippa avec force son épaule droite récemment démise, et il cogna violement cette dernière contre la cloison. Une explosion de douleur traversa l'épaule de Sara, avant de se diffuser dans tout son corps, et elle ne pu retenir un cri déchirant. Mais Patrick avait plaqué sa deuxième main contre sa bouche, pour étouffer le son. La douleur était si forte que Sara crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lya, tu finiras par avoir peur. Je peux te le certifier. »

* * *

N/A : Encore désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que cela ne vous aura pas empêché d'apprécier ce chapitre ! Je ne serais pas étonné si vous me prenez maintenant pour une auteur sadique et folle qui vous laisse encore dans l'inquiétude Que voulez vous, on se refait pas lool. Bon, puis-je espérer autant pour vous que pour ma pauvre conscience que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite. Dans le prochain, j'espère que Griss va ENFIN comprendre ce qui arrive à Sara! (comme si je le savais pas loool ). Merci encore pour votre patience et votre soutien! 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Note de l'auteur :_ **Hi everyone! Ouah, même pas deux mois (à deux jours près lool) pour poster, je m'impressionne héhé (rire jaune ). M'enfin, le fait est que j'ai FINI ce chapitre, et que je vous l'envoi donc ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!  
Au passage, je profite de cette petite note pour signaler qu'étant donné mon manque total de connaissance sur la ville de San Francisco, toute allusion, description, etc...faites dans ce chapitre et les suivants sont en majeur partie inventé,je me suis servi de mon droit d'auteur pour arranger les choses comme j'en avais besoin :p

Bien sûr, je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions et leurs commentaires plus qu'agréables! Merc ià :**CatherineW, nesretepamon** **ewiliane, wity, Lily(j'apprécie l'effort, ô GSR refoulée ), LtTrinity, Sady, charlotte, graceaurel, gorecki, chapo,pollockmastriani** **PCR**à ma petite **Sissi**, et à ma soeurette chérie, **Candice. **

_Spoiler _: Saison** 5**, y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une **GSR** aussi

**_Disclamer _:** Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

**Chapitre 10**

Quand Grissom sortit de l'hôpital, l'inquiétude lui rongeait déjà l'estomac. Il avait été persuadé que Sara serait avec James. D'une part parce que c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et d'autre part parce que Brass lui avait confirmé au téléphone, moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Au moment où il s'installait au volant de sa voiture, son portable sonna. Il décrocha tout de suite, espérant follement entendre la voix de Sara.

« Grissom. »

« C'est Jim. » Une grimace de déception apparut sur son visage. « Est-ce que…Sara t'a contacté ? »

Grissom entendit parfaitement la pointe d'inquiétude percée dans la question de Brass, et cela ne fit qu'accroître sa propre angoisse.

« Non, toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jim ? »

Il y eut une légère pause, emplit d'un silence pensant. « Tu ferais mieux de venir au poste, Gil. »

« _Jim_… »

« Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de l'agent Lilampter depuis plus de trente minutes.»

Un frisson qui n'avait rien d'agréable lui parcouru le dos alors que les mots prenaient sens. Comment ça, plus de nouvelles ? Tellement de choses et de questions lui traversaient soudain la tête qu'il ne pu rien faire de plus que de dire « J'arrive » avant de raccrocher, et de mettre immédiatement le contact.

Durant tout le trajet vers le poste de police, il s'efforça de ne penser qu'à des solutions positives. Peut-être que Sara avait voulu faire une promenade à pieds, et que, comme tout agent qui se respecte, l'agent Lilampter l'avait accompagné. Et son biper ? Sûrement éteint. Ou alors, la radio avait peut-être tout simplement un problème technique. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute pour une de ces raisons. Mais il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que toutes ces solutions n'étaient pas rationnelles. Il arriva avec soulagement au poste de police, où il trouva rapidement Brass, qu'il suivit jusqu'au standard principal, qui lui au passage qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelle ; une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge, accompagnant parfaitement celle qu'il avait à l'estomac.

« Quand avez-vous eut des nouvelles de l'agent la dernière fois ? » demanda t-il sèchement au policier charger de prendre les appels radios.

« Il y a environ quarante-cinq minutes. L'agent Lilampter nous a informé que Miss Sidle était venue le rejoindre et lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à Desert Palm. Je lui ai rappeler de faire un rapport tous les quarts d'heure, mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

Grissom prit une profonde respiration. « Des antécédents chez cet agent ? »

« Aucun, » répondit Brass, qui avait apparemment déjà posé toutes ces questions. « Il a été muté de Los Angeles à Vegas il y a moins d'un mois. C'est un très bon agent, un type très chaleureux qui… »

Mais Grissom ne l'écoutait déjà plus. _De Los Angeles à Vegas_. Tous les crimes qui n'avaient pas été commis à Vegas l'avaient été à L.A.. Une mauvaise, très mauvaise pensée s'imposait d'elle-même dans l'esprit de Grissom.

Et si Miller avait un complice ?

Un complice qui l'avait aidé à réaliser tous ses crimes, un complice qui était policier, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir accès au dossier des gens, de connaître leurs dates de naissances, leurs adresses, de pouvoir entrer chez eux sans méfiance. Et si ce complice était Lilampter ? Cela voudrait dire que Sara était entre les mains d'une personne qui allait la mener jusqu'au tueur. Une vague glacée lui traversa la totalité du corps à cette pensée. Malgré ses efforts pour ne penser qu'à des choses positives, ses pensées avaient quand même été piocher quelques scénarios dans lesquels la radio n'était pas tout simplement en panne, mais il n'avait pas été jusqu'à imaginer que l'agent avec qui elle se trouvait était aussi nuisible que Patrick Miller.

« Je veux voir une fiche d'information sur lui, sur tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur son passé à Los Angeles, ou même avant » dit-il si durement que cela le surpris presque lui-même.

Brass avait remarqué le changement d'attitude chez son ami, et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés encore un peu plus. « Mauvais pressentiment ? »

Pour des raisons inconnues, cette remarque fit monter la colère chez Grissom, et il envoya à Brass un regard tellement noir qu'il aurait pu finir foudroyé sur place. Devant un tel comportement, Brass se sentit obligé de faire signe à l'agent qui était près d'eux d'imprimer la fiche en question.

Le cœur de Grissom battait à ses oreilles, et sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il voulait lire cette foutue fiche et apprendre que ce type était bénévole à temps partielle pour la croix rouge, qu'il donnait son sang tout les mardis, et qu'il recevait tous les ans le prix du meilleur policier de l'année. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la preuve que l'agent avec qui se trouvait Sara avait tout d'un saint qui ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Mais même dans ce cas là…Etant donné son métier, il était bien placé pour savoir que plus d'un criminel avaient auparavant revêtit ce genre de masques.

Enfin, le policier lui tendit une feuille, qu'il attrapa, avec la ferme intention de la lire dans les moindres détails. Mais il s'avéra que la seule chose qu'il lu au final fut ce qui figurait en premier sur la feuille.

Rick Lilampter.

Grissom étaient un as en mots croisés, c'était indiscutable, mais les anagrammes avaient toujours étés plus mystérieux pour lui, Sara s'en sortait en tout cas beaucoup mieux que lui quand il s'agissait de remettre des lettres dans l'ordre. Mais dès qu'il vit ce nom, la vérité sembla lui sauter aux yeux.

Brass, qui s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup pour son ami, sentit sa crainte augmenter d'un cran quand il vit le teint de Grissom prendre en l'espace d'une seconde une couleur lait caillé.

« Gil, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Grissom ne répondit pas. Il posa la feuille sur le bureau et attrapa un stylo qui traînait d'une main tremblante. Il se mit alors à barrer les lettres du nom une à une, qu'il réécrivait dans un autre ordre en dessous. Son manège fini, il fourra la feuille dans les mains de Brass, et fila soudain vers la sortie. Brass regarda le scientifique s'éloigné, _un peu_ choqué par son comportement plus qu'étrange, avant de baissé les yeux vers la feuille, vers le nom que Grissom venait tout juste d'inscrire, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Patrick Miller_.

Grissom avait pour objectif la porte de sortie. Il lui fallait de l'air. Tout de suite. Ses paumons avaient sembler se fermer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le nom se formait sous ses coups de crayon, et à présent, il avait l'impression que le bâtiment avait été vidé de son oxygène. Enfin, il atteignit la porte, qu'il poussa brutalement, se retrouvant à l'air libre. Il prit une profonde respiration, continuant à avancer. Son pied rencontra alors du vide. _Voyons, tu sais bien qu'il y a un escalier, Gil_, le réprimanda une voix dans sa tête. Il agrippa fermement la rampe pour ne pas tomber, fermant les yeux, le souffle toujours saccadé. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il DEVAIT se calmer. Mais le choc avait été trop brutal. Il avait eu l'impression de s'être reçu un saut d'eau glacée sur le crâne en imaginant que Patrick Miller avait un complice, mais ce n'était rien comparer à la sensation qui l'avait assaillit en comprenant que son soit disant complice n'était d'autre que ce salopard de tueur.

Et il avait Sara.

Un rire qui était purement nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres à la pensée qu'il avait été assez stupide pour imaginer une histoire de complice, alors qu'il était au final tout à fait évidant que Lilampter et Miller ne faisait qu'une seule et unique personne. Une de ses mains alla agripper ses cheveux, tandis qu'il se forçait à retrouver son calme. Mais la situation lui avait glissé des mains, lui avait TOTALEMENT échappé, et c'était le genre de chose qu'il supportait assez mal, de ne plus rien contrôlé. De plus, en dehors du fait d'avoir compris qu'ils s'étaient tous fait berner depuis le début, un sentiment atroce de culpabilité était entrain de s'emparer de son cœur et de corps tout entier, croissant de façon exponentielle en lui.  
Tout était de sa faute. Il avait été tellement _stupide_. Comment avait t-il pu être idiot au point de s'énerver contre elle ? Au point de la mettre en colère, et de la laisser sortir, sans même chercher à la retenir ? Il l'avait _offert_ à ce cinglé sanguinaire ! Plus il s'enfonçait dans la spirale de la culpabilité, plus il s'en voulait pour tout. Car il se rendait compte à qu'elle point il avait été injuste envers elle toute ses années. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'à sa petite carrière, qu'à sa petite vie inutile et vide, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était là, tout près de lui, à l'attendre, s'empêchant de vivre pleinement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner l'espoir qu'un jour, il remarquerait sa présence, qu'il comprendrait qu'elle valait mille fois mieux que son travail ou que ses peurs.

_Le temps que vous compreniez, il pourrait être vraiment trop tard._

Jamais il n'avait autant pris conscience de cet avertissement qu'elle lui avait fait plus deux ans auparavant. Il comprenait à quel point elle était importante, à quel point il l'aimait. Et il était trop tard.

_Oh, Sara, s'il te plaît, tiens le coup, ou je m'en voudrais toute ma vie…_

« Gil ! »

L'appel de Brass parvint à son cerveau d'une façon étouffé, comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau et que l'on criait son nom depuis la surface. Oui, il était entrain de s'enfoncer dans les eaux sombres des remords et d'un étrange désespoir, et il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait le faire remonter.  
Il sentit alors une main agripper son épaule, et cela le fit remonter vers la surface. Il se retourna brutalement, manquant encore une fois de perdre l'équilibre étant donné qu'il avait encore oublié qu'il se trouvait sur l'escalier. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Brass, qui avait le teint pâle et les traits tirés par une profonde inquiétude, qu'il devait éprouver pour Sara, mais sûrement autant pour lui.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, Gil, tu sembles sur le point de t'écrouler. »

C'est cette phrase qui lui fit sortir totalement la tête de l'eau, alors que les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. _Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir_…_ Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir_…_ Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir_…

Il sentit une colère sourde et intense s'emparer de lui, et l'expression de son visage se modifia, pour passer d'une étrange grimace de panique à celle d'un homme près à attaquer tout ce qui bouge. Sans même réfléchir, il agrippa durement la veste de Brass, approcha son visage du sien et lâcha puissamment, presque en criant, d'un ton plein de colère :

« Comment peux-tu me dire de m'asseoir alors que Sara est entre les mains d'un tueur ! »

Ce qu'il aurait voulu à cet instant, c'est que Jim réagisse à son agression de la même manière que lui, c'est-à-dire en répondant par la violence ; il avait envie que ce dernier lui assène un coup de poing et lui ordonne de retrouver ses esprits, ou peut-être même qu'il aille jusqu'à lui passer les menottes, en lui criant d'un ton plein de reproche _Tu es l'unique responsable dans tout ce qui arrive à Sara, et en plus tu m'agresse, tu vas direct en taule, espèce de malade !_

Mais au lieu de ça, Brass ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de fixer calmement son regard, avant de dire doucement, presque à voix basse :

« Je suis ton ami dans cette histoire, Gil, pas ton ennemi. J'essaie juste de t'aider. Car ce n'est pas dans cet état que tu seras le plus efficace pour retrouver Sara ; tu dois retrouver ton calme. »

Un instant, Grissom crut que sa colère allait atteindre son point culminant, et que c'était lui qui allait donner un violent coup de poing à Brass. Mais les paroles prirent alors un sens, et sa colère chuta aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, et il réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Il le lâcha immédiatement et se retourna, avant de s'asseoir, ou plutôt de se laisser tomber, sur les marches, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, Jim… » dit-il dans un murmure. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »

Ce dernier posa à nouveau une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Je peux comprendre. »

Grissom commençait à être épuisé par ces brutaux changements de sentiments et d'émotions, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait devoir rester assis sur ces marches pendant des heures avant que ses jambes n'arrêtent de trembler et se retransforme en autre chose que du coton, pour qu'il puisse se relever et bouger. Mais l'image de Sara en prise de Miller s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Il l'imaginait, horriblement pâle, terrorisée alors que Patrick Miller, qu'elle avait prit pour un honnête policier, levait un couteau de cuisine dans sa direction. Un flot d'adrénaline fusa dans ses veines, alimentant ses membres cotonneux, et il se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds, incapable de rester une seconde de plus sans rien faire.

Brass n'avait pas perdu son air inquiet, et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, quand le policier à qui ils avaient parlé au standard sorti soudain du bâtiment, courant presque dans leur direction.

« Qu'y a-t-il, » demanda immédiatement Brass.

« La voiture de l'agent Lilampter a été localiser, monsieur. Elle est dans le parking de l'aéroport, mais toujours pas de nouvelle de lui ni de Miss Sidle. »

Brass demanda quelque chose d'autre, mais Grissom n'écoutait déjà plus. L'aéroport. Il comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, et sans attendre une seconde, il se retourna pour se précipiter vers sa voiture. Brass remarqua sa brutale disparition une seconde plus tard.

« Hey ! Où tu vas ? » lui cria t-il.

Grissom, qui avait atteint sa voiture et était déjà entrain d'ouvrir la portière, ne se retourna même pas vers les deux hommes, alors qu'il répondait d'une voix assez forte pour que Brass l'entende :

« A San Francisco. »

* * *

Le teint pâle, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux plissés par le trop peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il s'était accordé, Nick traversa à grand pas le labo, en direction de la salle de repos. Il était rentré chez lui au début de l'après-midi, quand ils avaient comprit que les preuves trouvées sur le site de l'explosion n'apporteraient rien de solide. Il était 17h30, il avait à peine dormi trois heures. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il enchaînait les services, c'était même fréquent dans son métier. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était le degré émotionnel qui était lié à cette affaire, et qui rendait les heures de travail plus éreintantes. Il avait été réveillé par un message de Brass, qui demandait de venir le plus rapidement possible au labo. Il connaissait des manières plus agréables pour se réveiller, mais cela l'avait mis immédiatement en alerte. Cette affaire était tout sauf un cas facile, dans la mesure où Sara était la cible d'un tueur. Il tenait à ce que son amie reste saine et sauve, il faisait de son mieux pour que les choses avancent. 

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de repos, il ne fut même pas surpris d'y trouver Warrick et Greg, leurs teints creuser par une inquiétude plus ou moins visible. Après quelques saluts tendus et quelques mots échangés, Nick décida de se faire un peu de café, ce qui l'occuperait en attendant Brass, et ce qui lui donnerait un regain d'énergie. Greg aussi avait sa tasse de café, mais il n'en buvait pas, se contentant de la tenir entre ses mains, ses doigts tapotant la céramique de façon visiblement nerveuse, tandis que Warrick attendait assis à la table, le front plissé, la mine assombrie.

Finalement, Brass entra d'un pas rapide dans la pièce, suivit de près par Catherine ; devant le regard interrogateur de Nick, elle leva les mains au ciel, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne savait encore rien.

« Que ce passe t-il, Brass ? »

Il avait lui aussi le teint creusé par l'inquiétude, et semblait répugner de leur dire ce qu'il se passait. Nick réalisa que la situation était vraiment grave.

« Où est Sara ? » demanda t-il immédiatement.

« C'est là tout le problème, malheureusement, nous ne savons pas exactement où elle est, mais nous savons avec _qui_. »

Nick comprit qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à Grissom, et son estomac se contracta douloureusement.

« Miller ! » lâcha alors Catherine d'un ton empli d'effroi, les yeux écarquillés.

Les expressions des personnes présentes dans la salle étaient toutes assombris par le choc, l'horreur qu'apportait cette nouvelle, sauf Brass, qui était déjà au courant, mais il ne semblait pas mieux.

« Où est Grissom ? » demanda alors Greg, question que Nick se préparait lui-même à poser. Il voulait que son supérieur lui explique de vive voix comment son amie pouvait être entre les mains de Patrick Miller alors qu'elle était sensé être sous sa protection.

« A l'heure actuelle, il doit être à l'aéroport, près à prendre un avion. Pour San Francisco. » Concéda Brass. « Ne m'en demander pas plus. Nous avons découvert que l'agent posté cet après-midi devant chez Grissom était en fait Miller, et qu'il avait emmené Sara. Grissom a soudainement compris où il l'emmenait, et s'est précipité à l'aéroport avant que je n'aie pu dire le moindre mot. Ecoutez, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être inquiet pour Sara, il faut faire vite. Une multitude de lieu peut-être fouillée et… »

Mais Nick n'écoutait plus. Il avait sortit son portable et composé le numéro de Grissom avant de sortir dans le couloir, sans un mot d'explication.

« Grissom » répondit une voix plus que tendue à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est Nick » dit-il avant d'ajouter, sans introduction « Je viens vous rejoindre. Je pars à San Francisco avec vous. »

« Nick, » répondit Grissom, apparemment prit de cours par cette annonce. « Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. »

« C'est mon amie, Griss, je ne peux absolument pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire ! Elle ne m'a pas laissé tombé quand il a fallu me retrouver ! »

« Et personne ne la laissera tomber non plus, Nick ! Tu peux avoir ma parole. Ecoute, ce qui nous a permis de te retrouver, ce sont les preuves, les indices que l'on a réussi à rassembler, et qui ont pu nous mener jusqu'à toi. Il faut que tu récoltes le plus de preuves possible avec les autres dans l'appartement de Miller. Je suis sur une piste, mais je n'ai rien de précis encore. »

« Mais-» protesta Nick.

« J'ai besoin des meilleurs CSIs sur coup-là, Nick. J'ai besoin de _vous_. Je veux que Cath, Warrick, Greg et toi vous occupiez personnellement de ça. Je vais faire mon possible de mon côté, mais il serait inutile d'enlever des chances de votre côté en supprimant ta présence. »

« Mais Grissom, je veux aller la chercher avec vous ! »

« Désolé, je dois raccrocher, je dois passer en salle d'embarquement. Je compte sur toi Nick. »

Et avant que le jeune CSI n'ait pu essayer d'argumenter une dernière fois, Grissom avait raccroché.

* * *

Grissom avait cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. 

Il avait foncé jusqu'à l'aéroport, avant de devoir faire la queue au guichet pendant un temps qui semblait interminable. Quand il avait demandé une place pour le vol le plus proche vers San Francisco, il avait été offusqué d'apprendre que le prochain n'était pas avant une heure.

« Une heure ? Il me faut un vol tout de suite ! »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais c'est le plus proche. Cette avion fait l'aller-retour entre Sans Francisco et Las Vegas. Il est repartit il y a trois quart d'heure, et n'arrivera pas avant au moins quarante minutes. Vous aller devoir attendre. »

Grissom se retint de poser violemment son poing sur le guichet et de crier sa frustration. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il sortit donc son portefeuille, et acheta un billet.

En attendant de pouvoir embarquer, il composa rapidement le numéro de Desert Palm, et demanda à parler à James MacDouglas.

« Désolé, monsieur, » lui répondit-on encore, « mais il n'est pas en état de vous parler au téléphone. »

C'en était trop pour Grissom, qui sentit sa colère atteindre un point culminant.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai rien à faire de vos règlements stupides ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort, alors passez moi tout de suite Mr MacDouglas ! »

« Il a reçu une dose d'anti-douleur puissante il y a quelques minutes et est complètement incapable de parler à qui que soit, monsieur ! Il ne se réveillera pas avant trois heures, deux s'il est en forme ; maintenant, j'ai d'autre appel, alors si vous voulez laissez un message, faites le maintenant. »

Il grommela un non, et elle raccrocha. Il resta quelques secondes à écouter la tonalité, complètement sonné. Il avait cru que James pourrait lui donner le nom de l'immeuble où ils jouaient quand ils étaient enfants, car c'était sans aucun doute là que Miller allait emmener Sara. Mais James ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il allait donc se retrouver à San Francisco, n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où aller. Il se mit donc à faire les cents pas impatiemment.

Cinq minutes avant l'embarquement, il fut surpris d'avoir un appel de Nick, lui disant qu'il voulait venir avec lui. Il refusa catégoriquement. Il n'avait absolument pas menti en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de ses meilleurs experts pour la fouille de l'appartement. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait aussi rejeté Nick pour une autre raison. Il voulait être _seul_ sur cette piste. Il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait la trouver, qu'il pouvait sauver Sara, qu'il pouvait réparer ses erreurs. Il la retrouverait. Saine et sauve.

Il pu enfin embarquer dans l'avion. Il était assis au milieu de l'appareil, et la nervosité ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il ne regarda même pas la démonstration des hôtesses à l'avant, dont l'une s'était étalée une couche impressionnante de maquillage violet, qui jurait affreusement avec sa crinière rousse. Il n'avait même pas envie d'ouvrir le journal qu'il avait attrapé d'un geste automatique quand il était entré dans l'avion. Il voulait simplement être déjà arriver. Surtout que sa 'voisine', celle assis sur la même rangée côté couloir, ne cessait de lui lancer des regards, les yeux légèrement plissés ; il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention.

Finalement, l'avion décolla, et commença son avancé vers San Francisco. Il s'était finalement résolu à ouvrir son journal, car s'était encore pire de rester sans rien faire. Mais il ne cessait de se sentir observer par la femme de l'autre côté du couloir, et ses nerfs déjà bien à vifs, ne le supportèrent pas plus d'une demi heure de vol. Sentant à nouveau le regard de la quinquagénaire sur lui, il referma bruyamment son journal, et tourna son regard vers elle.

« Excusez-moi, mais auriez-vous un problème quelconque, ou quelque chose à me demander, pour me fixer ainsi ? »

La femme rougit légèrement, mais ne sembla pas blessée le moins du monde par le ton presque acerbe de Grissom. Au lieu de ça, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je savais qu'en vous voyant de face, je vous reconnaîtrait ! Vous êtes Gil Grissom, n'est-ce pas, le célèbre enthomologiste ? »

Il ne fut pas flatter par le fait que cette femme l'ait reconnue ; ce n'était pas la première, et certainement pas la dernière.

« Oh, si vous saviez combien j'admire votre travail, Mr Grissom ! » s'exclama la femme si fort que la moitié de l'appareil se tourna vers eux.

Il marmonna un vague merci, avant de retourner son regard vers son journal, ne souhaitant pas entamer la conversation avec elle. Mais une autre personne se présenta alors près de lui, et levant les yeux, il vit qu'il s'agissait de l'hôtesse mal maquillée.

« Vous…vous êtes Gil Grissom ? » demanda t-elle alors d'une drôle de voix.

Il soupira, et hocha la tête, s'apprêtant encore à recevoir un flot de parole :

« Ecouter, ce n'est pas pour paraître grossier, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de venir me demander des informations sur des insectes ou autre… »

Mais l'hôtesse secoua la tête, le teint soudain plus pâle :

« Je…Je crois que j'ai un message pour vous. Vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Son exaspération disparu totalement à cette phrase, remplacé par un vif étonnement. Mais il n'hésita pas. Il détacha sa ceinture, et suivit la jeune femme. Son esprit commençait déjà à bouillonner, et malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il devait être prudent, et ne pas se faire de film, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cela avait un rapport avec la situation. Elle les emmena dans le compartiment au fond de l'appareil, ou l'autre hôtesse, une blonde, se trouvait également, entrain de préparer le chariot à repas. Elle sourit à sa collègue avant que celui-ci ne se fane, devant le teint pâle de cette dernière, qui referma le rideau pour plus de discrétion.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda alors Grissom, ne supportant plus d'attendre.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous sachiez que je suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire ce qu'elle me demandait et vous appelez, mais j'ai cru que… »

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il l'entendit dire 'elle'.

« Vous avez parler à Sara ? » demanda t-il alors vivement, se retenant d'agripper la pauvre hôtesse par les épaules et de la secouer.

« Ce n'est pas le nom qu'il y avait sur son billet, mais vous devez la connaître : une grande femme aux cheveux châtain foncés, avec des yeux marrons, et si cela peut vous aider, elle avait un petit espace entre ses dents de devant et- »

Cette fois, il lui agrippa réellement les bras, pas violemment, mais brusquement, agissant sous le coup de la poussée d'adrénaline qui venait de se déferler dans ses veines :

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Monsieur ! » s'exclama alors la deuxième hôtesse, que Grissom avait pratiquement oubliée. Il lâcha immédiatement la jeune femme, s'excusant rapidement.

« Elle…Elle était accompagné d'un homme, et durant le vol, elle a demandé de l'aide pour certains problèmes, mais c'était en fait une excuse pour me parler. Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre un mot, mais, je suis vraiment désolé, son mari est arrivé après et…et… »

« Son mari ? » Grissom avait compris qu'elle parlait de Miller

« Oui, un homme brun qui devait pas faire moins de 1m90. Il…Il m'a dit que sa femme avait certain problème mentaux, et qu'elle inventait sans cesse de nouvelles façons de se faire remarquer qu'elle adorait faire peur aux gens avec ses mensonges. Il était policier, il m'a montré son badge, et…je l'ai cru, je suis désolé. »

Mais Grissom n'était pas énervé contre la femme. Il voulait juste savoir comment allait Sara. Déjà, de la savoir _vivante_ était un immense soulagement, mais ce n'était pas assez.

« Ecoutez, cet homme n'est pas du tout policier. C'est un meurtrier, et il a enlevé la femme que vous avez vue. »

Les deux hôtesses eurent la même réaction de plaquer une main devant leur bouche, horrifié par cette nouvelle. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de se remettre, il demanda tout de suite :

« J'ai besoin de savoir comment elle allait. Etait-elle blesser ou… »

« Elle avait le bras droit en atèle, » répondit l'hôtesse blonde d'une voix peut assurée.

« Et…quand ils sont revenus des toilettes, où ils s'étaient enfermés, elle…Mon dieu, je suis désolé, si j'avais su de quoi il retournait, j'aurais immédiatement prévenu le commandant. » gémit la jeune femme rousse.

« Qu'avait-elle ? » demanda vivement Grissom.

« Son…son nez saignait, elle était affreusement pâle et semblait vraiment très mal en point. J'ai dit à son ma- à l'homme qu'elle semblait avoir besoin d'une aspirine, et il m'a dit qu'elle avait fait un sorte de crise dans les toilettes, que ça allait mieux. Je suis tellement désolé… »

Grissom savait que la jeune femme n'était pas stupide. Elle avait très bien compris que l'histoire de Miller n'était pas nette. Si elle n'avait pas cherché à intervenir plus, alors que Sara montrait des signes bien visibles de maltraitances, c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Miller avait dû utiliser son aura froide de tueur pour la dissuader inconsciemment de ne rien dire (N/A : vi, c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire avec son aura !).

Miller avait blessé Sara. Une vague de fureur le traversa.

Puis, une autre certitude l'envahit. Elle avait _fait_ quelque chose qui l'avait mis en colère.

« Quel était le message qu'elle vous avait demandé de me transmettre ? »

Elle sembla encore plus gênée. « Elle l'avait écrit sur une serviette en papier, mais…il me la reprit quand il a su ce qu'elle avait fait. »

Grissom fronça les sourcils. Sara était une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer au cours de sa vie. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'aurait rien marqué de vraiment évident sur la serviette, ce qui l'aurait obligatoirement mis dans une situation encore plus dangereuse. Non, elle avait dû coder son message.

« Vous en souvenez-vous ? Est-ce que c'était un mot long, comme une énigme par exemple ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non c'était juste trois mots, je n'ai pas compris ce que- »

« Quels étaient ces mots ? » demanda t-il vivement en la coupant, ne supportant plus de tourner autour du pot.

« C'était…_Citez vos sources_. »

Grissom sentit son estomac se contracter d'une étrange manière. Il se rappela immédiatement dans quelle situation ces mots avaient été prononcés. Cela avait beau daté de six ans, la situation actuelle lui ramena instantanément toute la scène à l'esprit. C'était à l'époque où la communication était tellement facile entre eux. Ils étaient entrain de chercher des indices dans les toilettes d'un avion, il avait trouvé des traces de sperme. Il avait alors enchaîné sur le fait que le plaisir sexuel et les sensations étaient augmentées par l'altitude. Il se rappelait très bien l'air pensif de la jeune femme quand elle avait répondu « Moui, c'est pas mal, mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer ». Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir à cette découverte, elle l'avait interrogé, commençant un nouveau jeu de taquinerie : _« Citez vos sources. »_ Il n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il l'avait lu dans un magazine. Mais apparemment, il était apparu, quand il l'avait interroger en retour, qu'elle tenait ses sources d'après l'expérience sur le terrain. Ce qu'il s'était bien gardé de lui rétorquer cette nuit là, c'était qu'il n'aurait pas été contre à ce qu'elle participe à son changement de source. Ils passaient tellement de temps à se taquiner à cette époque qu'elle ne l'aurait certainement pas prit au sérieux ; il n'avait rien dit parce que lui, déjà à ce moment là, n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une simple taquinerie. Et s'il lui avait demandé, où en seraient les choses aujourd'hui ?  
Grissom refoula ce flot de sentiments qui l'envahissait ; ce n'était pas le moment de faire réapparaître les remords et la culpabilité.

_Citez vos sources._

« Où se trouvent les toilettes ? » demanda t-il alors.

Ce n'était apparemment pas la réaction qu'attendaient les hôtesses. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme rousse désigna une porte juste à sa droite. Il l'ouvrit, avant de se tourner vers les deux femmes.

« Ces toilettes ont-elles été nettoyées entre les deux vols ? »

Elles secouèrent négativement la tête.

« Très bien, je veux que ces toilettes soient bloquées jusqu'à ce que cet avion atterrisse, où une équipe d'experts viendra les fouillés. »

« Mais… » Protesta l'hôtesse blonde.

« Je suis désolé, vous pouvez en informer le pilote si vous le devez, mais il peut y avoir des indices important qu'il ne absolument pas négliger. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir y pénétrer. »

Sans attendre, il retourna vers son siège, et attrapa son bagage à main, qui contenait le matériel minimum nécessaires à tout scientifique comme lui qui se respecte. Son instinct de CSI venait de reprendre le dessus ; il entrait dans un terrain qu'il maîtrisait, que Sara maîtrisait tout autant. Elle avait dû laisser une preuve d'une manière transparente, mais pas totalement.

Entrant pour de bon dans les toilettes, mains gantées, il alluma la lumière et referma la porte. Il parcouru d'abord la pièce des yeux, souleva le couvercle avec précaution, chercha dans les recoins, bien qu'il fut presque sûr à 100 qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé quelque chose d'évident. Pourtant, coincé dans un recoin de la porte, il trouva un bout de papier blanc. De serviette en papier. Et sur ce minuscule morceau, on pouvait y lire un morceau de mots. La serviette avait dû être déchirée, ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait que le moitié d'un C et le point du i ; il devinait qu'ils provenaient du mot _Citez_.

Il imaginait que trop bien la scène dans sa tête. Miller entrant dans les toilettes, et déchirant la serviette en papier, devant les yeux impuissants de Sara. Avait-elle eu le temps de lui laisser un indice ? Ou l'en avait-il empêché ? Il refoula à nouveau la vague d'impuissance qui l'envahissait. Il ne devait pas aller par là. Elle avait choisit d'utiliser un moyen bien précis pour chercher à se faire retrouver, un moyen que celle quelqu'un qui cherche vraiment peut trouver. Comme lui. Elle lui faisait confiance, il ne devait pas baisser les bras.

Il prit sa mini lampe à UV, et enfila ses lunettes, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Sans vraiment de surprise, il y avait divers fluides un peu partout au niveau du lavabo et du siège, ce qui n'était pas surprenant ; c'était tout de même des toilettes d'avion.

Mais il s'arrêta quand le faisceau de sa lampe balaya la cloison qui faisait face au lavabo. Il n'y avait aucun mot, aucun message, mais une tâche. Du sang qui avait gicler presque horizontalement sur le mur. La voix de l'hôtesse résonna dans son crâne : _Son nez saignait…Son nez saignait…_ L'image de Sara se faisant durement plaquée, tête la première, contre la cloison lui envahit brutalement l'esprit, et il dû fermé les yeux et respirer profondément pour calmer le rythme soudain frénétique de son cœur. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, c'était de mettre personnellement fin aux jours de ce salaud.

Mais il se força à redevenir plus calme, se répétant que ce n'était pas une solution. Il se répétait également en boucle que rien ne prouvait que ce sang était celui de Sara. Mais il avait ce terrible pressentiment qui le tiraillait. Il finit par dévier son faisceau, et le dirigea vers le miroir, au dessus du lavabo. Il resta quelques secondes à sonder la plaque réfléchissante. Bien que rien n'apparaisse, il eut à cet instant la certitude que la solution était là.

Il éteignit sa lampe et ralluma la lumière de la cabine, s'approchant du lavabo pour fixer le miroir. C'était logique ! Bien sûr, Sara avait usé d'un moyen invisible à l'œil nu, mais elle l'avait surtout fait avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main, ce qui voulait dire pas grand-chose. Mais qui ne s'était jamais amusé, enfant, à écrire sur les miroirs embués, se plaisant à voir les mots disparaître progressivement ? Approchant son visage tout près du miroir, Grissom ouvrit la bouche, et souffla de l'air chaud hors de ses poumons. Un sentiment exaltant de contentement l'envahit alors qu'il voyait apparaître sous ses yeux un morceau de mot. Sara ne s'amusait peut-être pas à ça quand elle était en enfant, mais il était clair qu'elle connaissait la technique. Il ouvrit immédiatement le robinet d'eau et le régla sur le débit le plus chaud. Cela prit au moins deux minutes, mais rapidement, la buée dégagée par l'eau chaude commença à envahir le miroir, et l'inscription apparu presque clairement en grosses lettres :

«** 747 Folsom St**

**S.F **»

Et en plus petit dans le coin inférieur droit, Sara avait marqué :

«_Il n'est pas encore trop tard, mais ne tarde pas trop quand même. S.S_. »

* * *

Quand Sara s'assit sur le côté gauche de la banquette arrière du taxi, une nouvelle onde de douleur quitta son épaule droite et se propagea en une seconde dans la totalité de son corps. Elle dû fermer durement les yeux pour refouler la vague de nausée qui déferla ensuite, et surtout, pour se forcer à ne pas s'évanouir une nouvelle fois.  
Sara n'était pas quelqu'un qui supportait mal la douleur, elle n'avait jamais été ce genre de personne douillette, mais il y avait quand même un seuil à ce que son corps et son esprit pouvait supporter. Il lui avait violemment à nouveau déboîté l'épaule droite. Elle avait entendu le terrible craquement qui avait accompagné ce geste. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffit, après lui avoir dit qu'elle finirait à avoir peur de lui, il lui avait assené une puissante claque, alors que son visage était encore plaqué contre la cloison, et le goût métallique du sang avait envahit le fond de bouche. Le sang provenait de son nez. 

Ces différents coups avaient réussi à la mener au bord de l'évanouissement, et elle ne se souvenait plus très bien comment elle avait regagné son siège. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était de la douleur affreuse qui fusait de son épaule au moindre geste qu'elle faisait, à chaque bouffé d'air qu'elle prenait. Les tremblements nerveux qui parcouraient son corps ne l'avaient en rien aidé. Quand l'avion avait finalement atteint sa destination, une éternité plus tard, les différentes glandes anti-douleur de son corps avaient commencés à agir ; elle sentait toujours la douleur, mais son esprit était tellement brumeux qu'elle semblait lointaine.

Patrick avait dû comprendre que le fait de se promener avec une femme à l'épaule sadiquement déboîtée ne serait pas facile, alors, agissant avec bonté, il l'avait entraîné dans un coin désert, et lui avait remis en place, mais pas vraiment en douceur. C'était là qu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, mais quand elle était revenue à elle, son esprit n'était plus brumeux. La douleur était toujours là, mais beaucoup plus lancinante. Il l'avait obligé à se relever, et l'avait traîner hors de l'aéroport, l'entraînant dans la nuit presque froide, et avait hué un taxi. Taxi dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent.

« 747 Folsom Street » indiqua immédiatement Patrick avant que le chauffeur n'ait le temps de demander.

« On est pressé, hein ? » demanda t-il d'un ton amusé en redémarrant.

« Nous avons une soirée chargée en perspective, » répondit Patrick d'une voix monotone.

« Invités à une fête ? Travail urgent ? »

« Disons qu'il s'agit plutôt de retrouvailles entre de vieux _ami_s. Ca promet d'être sanglant, au sens figuré bien sûr ! » ajouta t-il avec un petit rire amusé à l'attention du chauffeur, qui lui répondit par un gloussement, avant d'enchaîné sur ses propres souvenirs de réunion amicale.

Sara ne trouva absolument rien de comique à cette remarque, et une nouvelle vague de nausée la traversa, mais elle n'était pas due à la douleur cette fois, mais à une peur presque panique. Elle réalisa alors pleinement ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ils étaient en direction de leur ancien immeuble dont le toit leur servait d'air de jeux à une époque, et qui risquait d'être une scène de crime le lendemain matin. Elle ferma les yeux, qui lui picotaient soudainement. Elle se sentait complètement prise au piège, et totalement impuissante.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta enfin dans une rue fortement éclairée par des lampadaires, Sara rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit alors Patrick sortir brusquement du véhicule. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, elle se glissa vers la porte ouverte, pour regarder ce qui se passait dehors, et l'étonnement l'envahit.

Apparemment, Patrick était tout autant étonné qu'elle. En face de lui, là où aurait dû se trouver leur immeuble, il y avait…

Rien.

Il n'y avait absolument aucun immeuble entre les deux bâtiments adjacents. Patrick ouvrit alors la portière côté passager, et s'adressa au chauffeur, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Depuis quand l'immeuble qui se trouvait là a-t-il été détruit ? » demanda t-il furieusement.

Le chauffeur ne sembla pas s'inquiéter plus que de mesure par l'attitude de l'homme. Il haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas exactement. Au moins un an j'crois. Cet immeuble devenait une ruine, ils ont bien fait de le détruire. J'crois qu'ils veulent construire une patinoire à la place, ce que je trouve un peu bête, avec la piscine à quelques mètres… »

Mais Patrick ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était retourné vers l'immense trou qui se dessinait dans la nuit. Alors qu'il s'agrippait les cheveux, jurant haineusement dans sa barbe, avant de shooter rageusement dans une poubelle, Sara sentit une pointe d'espoir envahir son cœur.

Les projets de Patrick étaient provisoirement compromis, et s'était apparemment une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé. Pour Sara, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour elle.

* * *

N/A : Et voilou de 10! J'espère qu'il vous à plu, je sais que j'ai mis un peu Sara de côté dans ce chapitre, mais la partie Grissom était quand même assez nécessaire lool J'espère vous retrouver 'bientôt (tout est relatif avec moi hihi) pour le prochain chapitre! Tite review? 

Elialys


	11. Chapter 11

**_Note de l'auteur :_ **Kikou tout le monde !  
Je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais le bac approchant, le temps libre est de plus en rare malheureusement ! J'ai fini ce chapitre (et la fic) pendant les vacances, mais vu la longueur, ça m'a prit du temps de tout recopié ! Mais le voilà enfin ! D'une belle taille, et qui vous raconte les ultimes aventures de Spirou et Fantasio, euh, Grissom et Sara pardon héhé, au temps pour moi hum. Donc, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin !

Thank you soooo much pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des zamours ! Merci à :** nesretepamon**, **PCR, graceaurel, ewiliane, Sady, chapo, mimi555, wity, CatherineW, Lily, Nadege, **the crazy one aka** Sissi **(j'tadore:-d)et ma** Cancroute**

**_Spoiler _: **Saison 5, y compris la fin. L'histoire débute après la fin de la saison. C'est sensé être une GSR aussi

**_Disclamer _:** Malheureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qu'il y a dans CSI, ni les persos, ni les décors, ni les histoires des épisodes... Il n'y a que cette histoire qui sort direct de ma cervelle ;)

_Petit rappel : Il y a trois heures de décalage entre le moment ou Sara et l'autre taré arrive à S.F et celui où Grissom arrive à son tour._

**Chapitre 11**

Tous les tueurs ont leur point faible.

Sara le savait, autant par théorie que par pratique. Quand elle étudiait pour devenir CSI, elle s'était bien entendu penchée sur la psychologie des meurtriers. Puis, durant toutes ces années à analyser les crimes de fous, elle avait eu l'occasion de le remarquer. Même le plus consciencieux des tueurs en série finissait par se trahir, soit parce qu'il allait trop loin, ou qu'il cherchait inconsciemment à se faire arrêter. Parfois, il suffisait d'une simple erreur, d'une particularité psychologique de l'assassin. Mais malgré ça, Sara était persuadé que Patrick n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes. Il était tellement machiavéliquement intelligent, tellement sur de lui, froid et calculateur. Okay, le fait que leur ancien 'terrain de jeu' soit à présent inexistant l'avait mis en rogne, mais ça, s'était parce que ses plans étaient compromis. Non, elle ne lui imaginait pas de faiblesse. Elle découvrirait plus tard qu'elle avait tord.

Mais pour le moment, elle était toujours assise dans le taxi, la tête à moitié sortie en direction du vide béant qui se dessinait dans la nuit. Patrick avait enfin fini de donner des coups dans la poubelle, et il se retourna brusquement vers elle, avant de rejoindre à grand pas le taxi. Il venait de comprendre, réalisa t-elle, qu'il venait de lui laisser une superbe possibilité de s'enfuir. La stupeur et la déception l'envahirent quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait même pas envisagé. Elle aussi avait été surprise par ce coup de théâtre, et n'avait même pas pensé à demander de l'aide au chauffeur.

Patrick lui agrippa fermement le bras gauche –épargnant au passage son bras droit, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu l'état de son épaule- et la sorti avec force de la voiture ; elle contint tant bien que mal un cri de surprise et douleur mélangé, chaque mouvement, surtout les brusques, lui envoyant toujours d'affreuse décharges de douleur. La lueur de folie dans les yeux de Patrick était bien visible, et le corps de Sara fut traversé d'un frisson glacé.

Lui tenant toujours fermement le bras, il se pencha à nouveau vers le chauffeur, par le côté passager dont la portière était toujours ouverte.

« Vous avez parlez d'une piscine. C'est celle de l'autre côté de la rue, à une centaine de mètres ? Celle qui est là depuis plus de vingt ans ? »

Le chauffeur semblait à présent beaucoup plus mal à l'aise.

« Ben, j'crois pas que ce soit la même. Ils ont testé un nouveau genre de complexe là-bas, vous savez, avec un étage piscine et l'autre patinoire, mais ça a foiré. J'pense qu'y zont fermés l'étage patinoire y a pas longtemps, y reste plus que la piscine. Mais je doute que cela tienne. Les gens n'aiment pas beaucoup ce quartier, et leur truc était trop cher pour qu'ça ait beaucoup de succès. »

L'angoisse enserra à nouveau l'estomac de Sara, s'ajoutant aux autres problèmes de son corps. La piscine qui se trouvait à deux cents mètres qu'elle ne voyait pas d'ici. Même si c'était un nouveau bâtiment, elle saisissait très bien pourquoi Patrick s'y intéressait.

Ils y avaient passé de nombreuses après-midi, tous le trois, quand ils étaient enfants.

Patrick avait trouvé son nouveau lieu d'exécution.

Les yeux de Sara se mirent à sonder frénétiquement la rue, la respiration rapide, alors que Patrick continuait à parler du complexe avec le chauffeur. Même si Grissom arrivait jusqu'ici, comment pourrait-il deviner qu'ils étaient aller _s'amuser_ sur le toit de la piscine, seulement à quelques centaines de mètres ?

Le désespoir l'envahit à nouveau, alors qu'elle réalisait que tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans l'avion serait complètement inutile, même dans le meilleur des cas, c'est-à-dire si Grissom avait découvert le message. Elle se sentait complètement perdu. Et seule.

Soudain, ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'enseigne, de l'autre côté de la rue. La boutique faisait face au trou béant. Sans aucun doute un institut de beauté, quelque chose comme ça, à en juger par son nom. Ce nom. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors que ses synapses, qui s'étaient à nouveaux branchés en mode 'recherche de solutions de survie', faisaient à vitesse grand V le lien entre qu'avait dit le chauffeur à propos du complexe et l'indice qu'elle pouvait laissé à Grissom.

C'était de la pure folie. Pire que l'idée qu'elle avait eu dans l'avion. Car en considérant la probabilité que Grissom découvre le message dans les toilettes et qu'il arrive jusqu'ici, et elle savait combien elle était faible, cela tenait presque de l'impossible qu'il décrypte cette nouvelle piste. Mais 'presque' était déjà beaucoup pour elle. Elle avait à cet instant une confiance infinie dans l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien qu'elle ignorât complètement où il était, ce qu'il avait pu découvrir. Mais elle devait tenter le coup.

C'était sa dernière chance.

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers le sol, à la recherche de l'objet dont elle avait besoin pour mettre son plan d'urgence à exécution. Elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait près du trottoir, près de la roue arrière droite du taxi. Le tout était d'arriver à récupérer la pierre sans que Patrick s'en aperçoive. _Je n'ai qu'à me baisser et la fourrer dans mon pantalon, je suis sur qu'il me laissera faire avec un grand sourire_, pensa t-elle avec une ironie très noire.

Mais ce dernier, voyant qu'elle était calme, la relâcha quelques secondes pour pouvoir payer le chauffeur. Sara savait que c'était le moment où jamais. Une autre idée folle lui traversa l'esprit, accompagnée d'un flash venu du passé.

Quand elle avait neuf ans, elle avait joué dans une pièce de théâtre à l'école. Elle se souvenait d'un passage où elle devait faire semblant de s'évanouir. Perfectionniste dans l'âme, même enfant, elle s'était entraînée et ré entraîné pour que son 'évanouissement' semble le plus vrai possible, sans qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne au sol pour autant. Cela avait plutôt bien réussi à l'époque.

Sara espéra de toutes ses forces que ses talents d'actrice seraient au meilleur de leur forme, et surtout que Patrick ne se rappelle pas ce vieux souvenir. Elle saisit l'opportunité, et se laissa tomber au sol, face contre terre. Elle aurait droit à une belle bosse, mais elle n'était plus à ça près.

_J'aurais dû tenter ma chance à Hollywood…_pensa t-elle ironiquement, s'efforçant de ne plus bouger, alors qu'elle réalisait que Patrick s'était pris à son jeu une fois encore. Elle l'entendit clairement soupirer au-dessus d'elle puis marmonner quelque chose comme '_saleté d'émotive_', mais fini de payer le chauffeur, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué la chute de Sara. Cette dernière profita de l'inattention de Patrick pour attraper la pierre qu'elle avait repéré dans sa main gauche, puis glissa son bras contre son corps. Elle sentait très bête, ainsi étalée au sol, mais elle devait continuer à faire la 'morte'. Finalement la voiture démarra et s'éloigna rapidement, et Patrick s'accroupit près d'elle. Il lui donna un violente gifle pour la 'réveiller'.

« Tu es beaucoup plus faiblarde que ce que je pensais, Lya. C'est un peu décevant. »

Il la releva sans ménagement, envoyant au passage une nouvelle onde de choc dans son épaule blessé, et le monde tourna un peu autour d'elle, ajoutant un peu de crédibilité dans son jeu.

Il ne sembla pas se préoccupé de son état, et il ne remarqua sa main gauche légèrement caché par sa jambe.

« Maintenant, tu te concentres un peu et surtout, tu restes silencieuse. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, alors qu'il traversait la rue, la main gauche de Patrick agrippée à sa nuque pour qu'elle avance rapidement.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à deux mètres de la boutique, Sara n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle lança la pierre de toutes ses forces, visant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa main gauche. La vitre explosa bruyamment, lui envoyant une puissante décharge d'adrénaline dans les veines. Elle avait réussi.

Cette courte réjouissance s'envola en fumée très rapidement quand une nouvelle gifle puissante atteignit sa joue gauche, puis la droite, avant qu'elle ne sente ses mains agripper ses deux bras avec violence. Elle était à nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement, pour de vrai cette fois.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite salope, Sara ! Je te jure que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, quelque soit la raison. Je vais te saigner, et tu souffriras de longues heures avant de mourir » Il avait approché sa bouche tout prêt de son oreille, et murmura d'un ton vicieux. « Et quand tu baignera dans ta marre de sang, encore assez consciente pour réaliser ce qu'y arrive, je te baiserais, sale chienne. »

_Grissom comprendra. Grissom comprendra. Grissom comprendra. Grissom comprendra._

OoOoOoOo

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient parcouru les deux cent mètres qui menaient jusqu'au complexe dont avait parlé le chauffeur de taxi, et Patrick était entrain de cogner frénétiquement contre la porte vitrée de l'entrée sur laquelle se trouvait divers panneau et affiche. Les horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture, des publicités, ainsi qu'une feuille où il était écrit à l'encre rouge '**PATINOIRE FERMEE A LONG TERME'**.

Un gardien finit par apparaître, et Patrick cessa son manège. L'homme derrière la vitre les regarda, vit l'air inquiet de Patrick qui tendait sa plaque de police et l'état de Sara, et sortit immédiatement ses clés, pour leur ouvrir la porte.

« Merci ! » s'exclama Patrick, en aidant doucement Sara à marcher à l'intérieur.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda alors l'homme de petite taille, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je vous expliquerais. Il y a d'autre personne dans le bâtiment ? »

L'homme, Ed d'après son insigne, semblait complètement perdu par la tournure brutale que prenait sa soirée de garde.

« Euh, oui, il y a Mike dans la salle du bassin, et Owen dans son bureau. »

« Convoquez les dans votre bureau de garde, tout de suite, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Ne leur dites rien de plus» Patrick était également très bon acteur.

L'homme semblait complètement paniqué maintenant. Il attrapa son talkie-walkie de sa main tremblante et passa le message. Pendant ce temps, Patrick avait eu le temps d'ajouter le silencieux à son pistolet, sans que l'autre ne le remarque.

« Où se trouve votre bureau ? »

Ed montra une porte à droite du hall, avant de se tourner vers Sara. Il vit le sang qui coulait de son nez, les bleus sur son visage, et sa posture à moitié arqué, comme si elle souffrait à divers endroit. La main droite de l'homme tenait fermement son bras gauche. Mais il comprit véritablement que tout ça n'était absolument pas normal quand il plaça son regard dans celui de Sara. Dans ses yeux il y avait de la panique. Il en comprit la raison quand il vit le canon d'un pistolet se placer entre ses deux yeux.

« Merci pour votre aide Ed. Bye »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit, avant que tout ne devienne noir.

OoOoOoOo

Sara ferma les yeux et détourna vivement la tête au moment où le coup de feu étouffé partait.

Elle ne voulait pas voir le sang gicler dans l'air, éclaboussant tout dans un rayon de deux mètres. Elle ne voulait pas voir le corps s'effondrer au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle fut pourtant obligé d'entendre le son lourd qui sembla résonner dans le hall quand le corps sans vie du garde heurta le sol. Sara se surprit à étouffer tant bien que mal un sanglot, alors que le liquide chaud de ses larmes commençait à rouler sur ses joues bleuies.

Son corps n'était qu'une masse de douleur après les nouveaux coups qui lui avaient assenés Patrick, et à présent, c'était son esprit et son sang-froid qui lâchait prise. Elle ne s'était pas encore autorisée à craquer jusqu'à présent, mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait les doigts glacés de la mort se resserrer un peu plus autour de son cou, et cela la terrorisait. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être courageuse, ne pas se montrer faible, car cela ne faisait que conforter Patrick dans sa position de supériorité, mais elle saturait._ « Ce sont tes nerfs qui lâchent. C'est une réaction de ton organisme face aux traumatismes que tu viens de subir. »_ C'était ce que lui avait dit Grissom, moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt –alors qu'elle semblait vivre cet enfer depuis des semaines- quand elle avait craqué après l'explosion. Etrangement, cette simple pensée provoqua un sanglot encore plus violent, qu'elle n'arriva pas à contenir cette fois, et bientôt, une nouvelle gifle atteignit sa mâchoire douloureuse.

« Je t'ai dis de te la fermer, Sara. Arrête de PLEURNICHER ! »

« Ed ? » appela alors une voie dans la cage d'escalier.

Sara ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir à travers la buée de ses larmes deux hommes arriver dans le hall, et le pistolet de Patrick se pointer clairement sur eux, les faisant se stopper brusquement. Leurs yeux écarquillés finirent également par glisser sur le cadavre de leur collègue, ajoutant une nouvelle terreur en eux.

« Bonjour messieurs » leur dit Patrick d'un posé et presque aimable. « Je suis presque désolé de vous informer de la mort de votre collègue, ainsi que de votre prise d'otage imminente. C'est une simple mesure de sécurité, au cas où les choses se gâteraient, ce qui fort impossible de toute façon. La situation est très simple : si vous voulez vivre un peu plus longtemps, vous posez vos éventuelles armes à vos pieds et vous me les envoyez. »

Les hommes terrorisés et tremblants s'exécutèrent, un pistolet et un canif glissant jusqu'aux pieds de Patrick, qui relâcha le bras de Sara quelques secondes pour les ramasser et les fourrer dans son sac noir, qu'il avait eu en bandoulière depuis le début. Il sorti ensuite plusieurs paires de menottes de ce sac, le pistolet toujours braqué sur les hommes, qui étaient de toute façon trop terrorisés pour oser faire le moindre geste. Il leur lança deux paires, qu'il les ordonna de s'attacher aux poignets. En quelques secondes, il avait poussé Sara vers le guichet d'accueil le plus proche, et dans un geste rapide, l'avait attaché par le poignet gauche à la grille ancienne mode qui était rabattu sur l'ouverture qui permettait habituellement aux gens d'acheter leur ticket.

« Ne fais pas de chose stupide » lui susurra t-il froidement à l'oreille avant de se diriger, pistolet tendu, vers ses otages et de les faire avancer vers le bureau qu'avait désigner Ed quelques minutes plus tôt.

Très vite, Sara se retrouva donc seul dans le hall à peine éclairer. Elle n'entendait que la voix étouffée de Patrick, mais surtout sa respiration bruyante et les battements toujours trop rapides de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et entreprit de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Car même si elle voulait tenter une quelconque action, elle était menotté par son bras valide, et elle ne voulait même pas essayer de bouger son bras droit, ne souhaitant aucunement une douleur supplémentaire. Le seul profit qu'elle pouvait tirer de cet instant de véritable solitude, sans la présence froide et surtout terrifiante de Patrick, c'était d'arriver à reprendre une certaine contenance, de redevenir plus calme et moins émotive. Elle savait que le pire était à venir, et cela n'était pas très apaisant comme réalisation, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir sans résister.

Quand Patrick sortit du bureau, dont il ne ferma même pas la porte, elle était beaucoup plus calme, et ne pleurait plus. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers elle, rangeant son pistolet.

« Bien, » dit-il d'un ton presque enjoué alors qu'il la libérait de ses menottes. « Prête pour une petite balade sur le toit ? »

Cette simple question fit fuser un nouveau flot d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Elle n'était plus attachée, et la porte de sortie n'était qu'à quelques mètres, c'était tellement tentant !

Mais Patrick s'attendait apparemment à ce genre de réactions, car une seconde après l'avoir détaché, il enserra avec force et dureté son épaule droite, la rendant en un instant complètement nauséeuse et cotonneuse. Mais alors qu'il la forçait à avancer à travers le brouillard de douleur, elle sentit une nouvelle vague de colère la traverser violement. Il se servait de ses faiblesses physiques pour la faire souffrir d'avantage et la rendre presque docile, lui empêchant toute résistance, et cela la rendait folle de rage. Cette colère permit au moins à son esprit de redevenir rapidement clair, mais à présent, quoi qu'elle face, son corps ne serait plus un allier, trop engourdi et douloureux pour ça.

Les employés qu'il avait emprisonnés avaient dû lui dire comment se rendre au toit, car il montèrent plusieurs étages plongés dans un quasi obscurité. Son sens de l'observation avait repris le dessus, malgré la gravité de la situation, et elle avait comprit que l'ancienne patinoire avait dû être au rez-de-chaussée, la piscine au 1er étage (elle pouvait sentir l'odeur forte du chlore même dans le noir), et la cafétéria et autres bureau au 2ème, là où ils se trouvaient actuellement. L'escalier qui menait au toit se rapprochait rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, réalisa t-elle, alors qu'une panique instinctive commençait à reprendre le dessus, malgré ses efforts pour rester calme. Il la poussait pour qu'elle avance.

« Allons, Lya, ne fait pas durer le suspense, voyons, tu sais bien que ça va être sympa ! »

L'envie de hurler était forte en elle, hurler de peur, hurler de colère, de frustration. Une marche, deux marches, trois marches, vingt et une marches, une porte grise et froide qui s'ouvre. L'air froid de la nuit qui l'assaillit subitement alors qu'elle arrivait finalement sur le toit. L'air humide, lourd et froid, peut-être pas si froid que ça, mais elle frissonna quand même. Elle pouvait sentir Patrick jubiler à côté d'elle, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Son cœur battait trop fort contre ses oreilles, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser sur sa joue, et elle cru que c'était une nouvelle larme. La deuxième fois qu'elle le sentit, elle le pensa aussi.

« Sincèrement, c'est un des meilleur toit que j'ai vu depuis six mois ! » s'exclama Patrick. Une nouvelle goutte tomba. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas ses larmes, mais seulement celles du ciel. « Je sens que je vais aimé te-»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sara ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était arrêter si brusquement. Tout son corps s'était contracté, ainsi que la prise qu'il avait sur son bras. La pluie commença à tomber avec plus de force, et Patrick se raidissait de plus en plus. Soudain

, il la tira violemment par le bras, les ramenant en quelques secondes vers la porte, qu'ils passèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Patrick la referma vivement, rendant le bruit de la pluie inaudible.

Il tenait toujours fermement Sara, mais son attitude était étrangement différente, il semblait à la fois en colère, frustré et…paniqué ? Comme si elle s'était posée la question à voix haute, Patrick parla alors, d'une voix blanche et un peu serrée :

« Nous allons attendre que la pluie s'arrête. »

Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le trouble de Sara. Soudain, le déclic se fit. Il n'aimait pas la pluie. 'Pourquoi' était une bonne question, mais inutile pour le moment. Il avait commencé à changer au moment où les premières gouttes étaient tombées. C'était même plus que ça, réalisa t-elle alors qu'il la faisait descendre l'escalier, il en avait _peur_. Patrick avait son point faible, son talon d'Achille, cette eau qui tombait du ciel, et qui actuellement l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il voulait, lui retirait sa confiance en lui et le troublait complètement. Si Patrick détestait la pluie, actuellement Sara l'adorait plus que tout, et elle espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle durerait encore et encore. Qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

* * *

L'avion se posa sous la pluie.

Le temps était parfait pour accompagner le moral de Grissom, lorsque ce dernier sortit de l'aéroport, la pluie le trempant complètement de la tête au pied durant les quelques minutes interminables qu'il passa à attendre un taxi.

Son humeur avait pourtant remonté récemment, quand il avait trouvé le mot de Sara dans les toilettes de l'avion. Il avait immédiatement appelé Jim, à partir du seul téléphone qui se trouvait à bord de l'appareil, et qui était bien sûr hors de prix mais cela n'avait aucune importance, et lui avait fourni l'adresse laissée par Sara. Celui-ci lui avait promis de faire son maximum pour qu'une équipe soit envoyée le plus vite possible à l'immeuble. Durant les dix minutes de vol qu'il restait, l'espoir commença à reprendre le dessus sur l'impuissance et la culpabilité, et il se permit de penser que tout allait bien se finir.

Bien sûr, il retomba bien trop vite sur terre.

Il venait de récupérer son arme de service, et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand son portable sonna. Il vit le numéro de Jim s'afficher, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à nouveau ; bien qu'il aurait aimé être celui qui retrouverait Sara, il ne pourrait qu'être fou de joie et de soulagement si Jim lui annonçait qu'elle était à présent hors de danger. Agrippé à cette pensée, il décrocha.

« Alors ? » demanda t-il immédiatement.

Le silence qui suivit fut glacial, et fit grandement diminuer ses espérances.

« Je suis désolé, Gil… » dit alors Jim d'une voix tendue et mal à l'aise.

Cette phrase fit littéralement voler en éclat les dernières traces d'optimisme qui subsistaient dans son esprit, et le désespoir l'envahit. C'était fini. Il était arrivé trop tard.  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Sara ne pouvait pas être m…

« Des voitures ont été envoyé à l'adresse que tu m'as fourni, mais il n'y plus d'immeuble là-bas, il a été démoli » précisa Jim.

Grissom eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau, quoi que ses poumons lui donnent encore l'impression d'être compressés. Il n'avait pas appelé pour lui dire que c'était le corps sans vie de Sara qui avait été découvert sur le toit de l'immeuble, mais que la piste qu'elle lui avait laissée était inutilisable. Il n'aurait pas pu dire que la nouvelle était vraiment meilleure ; impossible de savoir où elle se trouvait à présent. Surtout qu'elle et Miller étaient à San Francisco depuis trois heures. Il n'osait penser à ce que ce fou pouvait lui faire en trois heures.

« Gil, tu es toujours en ligne ? » demanda Brass d'un ton inquiet.

« Oui, » répondit-il d'une voix presque disante. « Autre chose ? »

« Hum…et bien, les policiers sur place ont entrepris de chercher dans les autres immeubles aux alentours, mais ça risque de prendre des heures… »

Mais le problème était que des heures, Sara n'en avait plus.

Il se contenta de dire qu'il allait lui-même sur place avant de raccrocher. La pluie était un peu moins violente quand il sortit, mais sans parapluie, il était trempé le temps qu'un taxi libre arrive et qu'il monte dedans. Il s'en fichait d'être mouillé, au contraire, l'eau froide revigora son corps et son esprit un peu ralentit depuis l'appel de Jim, et il recommença ç réfléchir à toute vitesse.

En arrivant à l'adresse voulue, il fut forcé de constater par lui-même que l'immeuble était bel et bien détruit. Il paya le chauffeur, et sorti, se retrouvant à nouveau sous la pluie.

Il remarqua immédiatement les voitures de polices, et se dirigea vers un des agents, présentant sa carte. Apparemment, Jim les avait mis au courant de son arrivée.

« Nous essayons de fouiller les immeubles aux alentours, mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui paraissait suspecte, c'était la vitrine brisée de la boutique, en face de-»

« Excusez-moi. » le coupa Grissom en décrochant son portable. « Grissom. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il l'avait enlevé, espèce de connard ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! Vous auriez dû me le dire, au lieu de mentir ! »

« James ? » demanda Grissom, complètement troublé par l'appel.

« Vous saviez que je pourrais vous aidez ! Je suis le seul après Sara à savoir le plus de chose sur nos habitudes d'enfants. Si votre collègue Nick Stokes ne m'avait pas prévenu, je serais encore entrain de réclamer une autre dose d'anti-douleur ! »

« James, » tenta t-il de le calmer. « Si je ne vous ai rien dit à l'hôpital, c'est parce que je ne le savais pas _non plus_. Elle était censé être avec un policier qualifier. Et j'ai essayé de vous appeler il y a deux heures, mais étiez complètement comateux selon l'infirmière. J'avais effectivement besoin de votre aide pour savoir l'adresse de l'immeuble où vous jouiez. »

« 747 Folsom Street » répondit James du tac au tac.

« Je sais, » répondit Grissom d'une voix presque lasse. « Sara nous a laissé un message dans l'avion. »

« Un mess…Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Vous avez envoyez des policiers ? Vous avez trouvé d'autres messages ? »

« C'est le dernier et le seul message que nous avons d'elle. Je suis sur place avec des policiers, malheureusement, l'immeuble est détruit. » Il entendit James jurer. « Nous recherchons Sara et Miller, et peut-être même d'autres indices qu'elle aurait pu laisser, mais pour le moment, rien de suspect à-»

Mais il se stoppa, son regard se posant sur la boutique qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, à travers le fin rideau d'eau. Il n'y avait pas fait attention quand le policier lui avait dit, mais à présent qu'il parlait d'indice et de choses suspectes, son instinct reprenait immédiatement le dessus.

« Vous avez fouiller cette boutique ? » demanda t-il au policier qui se tenait toujours à côté de lui, tenant toujours son portable contre son oreille alors qu'il lui montrait du doigt l'endroit voulu.

« Oui monsieur, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé ; aucune trace de vol ni autre, il y a juste la vitre qui a été brisée, avec une pierre. »

Grissom traversa la rue d'un pas rapide pour en avoir le cœur net, n'étant pas sur de distinguer parfaitement le nom sur l'enseigne.

'_Le Secret de Victoria'_

(N/A : Attention, je joue avec votre mémoire de fan là hihihi. Quoi que n'ayant vu l'épisode concerné qu'en anglais, tout ce qui vient ensuite est traduit des dialogues originaux, désolé pour la gêne occasionnée héhé)

Un nouveau flot d'excitation fusa dans ses veines. Il se _souvenait_ avoir prononcé ces mots en présence de Sara. Quand et dans quelle situation, c'était encore très indécis dans son esprit, mais ses synapses marchaient à plein régime à présent, et il ne tarda pas à retrouver les bribes de conversations qui étaient liées à cet enseigne.

_« Quel est le secret de Victoria, je me le demande ? » avait-il dit._

_« La beauté, Grissom, vous vous souvenez ? » avait-elle répondit en souriant, ne cachant pas la taquinerie dans sa voix._

Il se souvenait maintenant. L'enquête sur le joueur de hockey assassiné, Sara lui demandant depuis quand il s'intéressait à la beauté. Lui répondant calmement : « Depuis que je te connais. » Bien sûr, il avait tout de suite fuit, se sentant à la fois heureux et coupable. Heureux parce qu'il le pensait bien sûr, et qu'il savait qu'il lui avait fait plaisir en le disant. Coupable parce qu'il l'avait fait en sachant parfaitement que cela allait la troubler et la toucher. Elle avait faillit les quitter, quelques semaines plus tôt, le quitter. A cause de lui. Il s'était rattrapé de justesse en lui envoyant une plante. La petite révélation était dans le même but que la plante, et ce n'était pas très fair-play, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne la voulait pas loin de lui. C'était inconcevable.

Il ressentait son absence plus que tout à présent.

Mais, était-ce réellement possible que cette vitre brisée est un rapport avec tout ça ? N'était-ce pas qu'une simple et étonnante coïncidence ? C'était tellement improbable que ce soit Sara qui ait brisée cette vitrine, à son attention. Il avait déjà eu trop de chance en trouvant son mot dans l'avion, c'était presque impossible que la chance lui sourît à nouveau.  
Mais il devait tenter le coup.

Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

Les corrélations s'étaient faites dans son esprit, et il retomba dans la réalité, entendant les appels de James dans le téléphone.

« Je suis toujours en ligne, James. Est-ce que vous alliez à la patinoire dans les environs quand vous étiez enfants ? »

« Euh, non, il n'y en avait pas, mais par contre, nous allions souvent à la piscine municipal, au bout de la rue. »

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'il aurait souhaité entendre, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« Merci. » il raccrocha sans en dire plus, ne se laissant même pas le temps de se sentir coupable, et couru à nouveau vers le policier à qui il avait parlé.

« Il parait qu'il y une piscine à l'autre bout de la rue. Vous l'avez fouillé ? »

« Vous voulez parler de celle du complexe ? Non, pas encore, nous nous concentrons sur les immeubles qui entourent ce coin pour le moment.

« Du complexe ? »

« Oui, ils ont construit un piscine et un patinoire là-bas, mais la patinoire a fermé, je crois. »

Le cœur de Grissom manqua un nouveau battement. Ainsi, Sara avait à nouveau agit intentionnellement, comptant sur lui pour la retrouver. Elle était là-bas.

Après avoir réclamé l'adresse du complexe, il se mit à courir sans réfléchir vers le côté de la rue que lui avait indiqué l'agent. Il regardait frénétiquement les numéros au-dessus des portes. Enfin, il vit celui qu'il cherchait, et la feuille '**PATINOIRE FERMEE À LONG TERME' **collée sur la porte vitrée lui confirmait qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Dégoulinant et haletant, il se plaça sous le petit porche et posa ses mains sur la vitre pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose à l'intérieur. Le hall qui entrevoyait était plongé dans une obscurité opaque. Il ne voyait rien. Il essaya donc d'entrer, mais la porte était fermée à clé. Il essaya avec plus de force, et c'est alors que son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Frustré, il décrocha.

« James, je suis désolé d'avoir raccroché, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le-»

« Désolé, Mr Grissom, mais ce n'est pas James à l'appareil. Alors, ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment tiré d'affaire ? Quelle tristesse… »

Le sang de Grissom se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. « Miller. »

« Bonne déduction, vous êtes rapide, mais peut-être pas assez. N'essayez plus d'entrer, Mr Grissom. »

« D'entrer où ? » feignit Grissom, d'un ton glacial.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je vois le moindre de vos faits et gestes. »

Immédiatement, Grissom leva les yeux vers le plafond du porche, et vit une caméra de surveillance. Il jura dans sa barbe.

« Allons, allons, restons poli, nous sommes des adultes civilisés, » rigola Miller. « Vous voyez, je vous ai à l'œil ! Une autre tentative d'entrée, et des innocents risques d'en payer le prix. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'avez toujours rien fait à Sara ? » demanda t-il d'un ton hargneux.

« Oh, je n'ai pas dit que je faisais allusion à Sara en parlant d'innocent. Ni que je ne lui avais encore rien fait héhé. Mais elle respire encore, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, hein, Lya ? »

Immédiatement après, un cri étouffé de douleur se fit entendre en arrière voix, et un flot de colère déferla dans ses veines. « Espèce de salaud ! » cria t-il en tapant violement du poing la porte verrouillée.

« Tututu. Restez calme. Et dites aux policiers derrières vous de faire de même. J'ai deux autres personnes en otages.»

Grissom se retourna et vit qu'un groupe de policiers, dont celui à qui il avait parlé, se tenait derrière lui, leurs armes prêtent à être sorties. Grissom leva la main, comme pour les arrêter :

« Sara est juste à côté de lui, et il y a deux autres personnes qu'il retient en otage. N'essayez pas d'entrer.

« Rien ne prouve qu'il dit la vérité. Et désolé de vous le dire, mais vous n'avez aucune autorité sur nous dans cette ville. Notre mission est de mettre Sara Sidle en sécurité et Patrick Miller hors de nuire. »

Grissom sentit sa colère augmentée face à l'insolence de ce jeune policier, qui avait fin d'action surtout apparemment.

« Vous pensez peut-être que je suis là pour faire visiter la ville peut-être ? Il a TROIS personnes en otages, qu'il peut tuer à tous moment s'il est contrarié. Avant d'agir, nous devons _réfléchir_. »

« Il ment, il vous a dit ça pour vous intimider » s'obstina le policier. « Nous n'avons aucune preuve. »

« Peut-être que cela devrait vous convenir comme preuve » dit alors Miller dans l'appareil, Grissom ayant momentanément oublié qu'il était toujours en ligne. « Regardez le hall. »

Il se retourna à nouveau, et vit qu'une lampe torche était allumée à présent, dans un coin du hall. Le visage de Miller était dans l'ombre, mais ils pouvaient tous voir le visage terrifié d'un homme, le canon d'un pistolet pointé sur lui.

« Alors, convaincu ? »

* * *

Repliée sur elle-même, le poignet gauche menotté, le front posé sur ses genoux pliés, Sara essayait de calmer ses tremblements.

Elle n'avait plus de notion du temps. Elle n'était presque plus mouillée, mais ses dents s'entrechoquaient, et son corps était parcouru de frisson. Elle avait mal. Partout. Et ces secousses nerveuses et incontrôlées n'arrangeaient rien. Pourtant, elle faisant son possible pour se calmer. Cela faisait un moment à présent qu'il pleuvait dehors, et qu'il l'avait fait entrer dans le bureau de surveillance du deuxième étage. Il l'avait menotté dans un coin à un tiroir après avoir bien vérifié qu'il était verrouillé, et s'était lui-même installé sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau, impatient et même nerveux.  
Elle avait espérer que durant le court lapse de temps de sursit que lui offrait la pluie, quelque chose surviendrait encore à son avantage, que quelqu'un la découvre enfin et la libère. Mais le temps passait, la pluie diminuait, et elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle finirait par s'arrêter.

Signant son arrêt de mort.

Mais pour le moment, elle tombait toujours dehors. Et cela irritait Patrick de plus en plus.

« Saloperie de pluie ! » s'écria t-il soudainement, se relevant d'un bond et balayant d'un geste brusque et violent tous ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau. Les affaires s'écrasèrent bruyamment au sol.

Sara sursauta vivement à cette brusque et soudaine disparition du silence, et releva la tête.

« Quoi ? » cracha t-il méchamment. « Ne rêve pas trop, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. »

« Tu sais bien que les pluies de San Francisco peuvent durer des heures. On le voyait bien quand-»

« Oui, je le sais bien ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je déteste cette pluie de merde ! Elle gâchait tous nos après-midi, impossible d'aller sur le toit quand il pleut à torrent ! Impossible d'aller à la piscine, car tous le monde y va ! On se retrouve obliger de rester de cet appartement pourri, à regarder sa salope de mère boire jusqu'au coma ou attendre que son pédophile de beau-père vienne se défouler sur nous. La pluie est vicieuse. Je la hais. »

Sara resta silencieuse. Elle éprouvait presque de la pitié pour lui, ayant elle aussi supporté des horreurs au même âge, mais les nombreux points douloureux de son corps et sa peur de mourir prochainement l'empêchaient tout de même de devenir trop empathique. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise d'apprendre pourquoi il détestait la pluie. Patrick était devenu un tueur froid et sans remord à cause de problèmes psychologiques liés à son enfance. Que hantise de la pluie ait surgit de cette période sombre de sa vie semblait presque normal.

« Pourquoi tu les mutiles ? » demanda t-elle soudainement.

Il fixa son regard noir sur elle, les yeux plissés. « Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

« Je m'ennuie un peu, la télé de surveillance manque un peu de chaîne. »

« Ferme-la. Tu devrais avoir compris pourquoi je leurs faisais ça. »

« Si je pose la question, c'est que non, de toute évidence. Ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de gagner du temps, la pluie s'en charge déjà. »

_Merde. Tais-toi, Sidle, tais-toi._ Elle cru à son regard et à ses poings fermés qu'il allait à nouveau la frapper, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Tu es _exaspérante_. Je l'avais presque oublié, ton sal humour noir. De toute façon, mes raisons n'ont rien d'exceptionnelles. A vrai dire, mon but premier était de tuer des gens à vos effigies, j'en ai rajouté, car tant qu'à devenir tueur en série, autant le faire avec les habitudes du genre. Je trouvais ça amusant, de faire toujours la même chose. Tu sais comment certains m'ont surnommé, à Los Angeles ? Le _Sectionneur_, marrant tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il prenait, tellement moqueur et calculateur. « Pas vraiment, non. »

« J'en ai profité pour faire dans le…symbolique. C'était pour expliquer ce qu'y m'avait tellement déçu de votre part à l'époque. Je leur coupais les doigts parce que vous ne m'avez jamais écris après notre séparation. Je leur retirais les yeux car vous n'avez jamais cherché à venir me voir. Le reste est dans la même idée, je pense que tu peux déduire toutes seules, grande CSI que tu es. Vous m'avez lâchement abandonné. J'ai compris que vous n'aviez été que deux petits hypocrites durant toutes ces années. C'est pourquoi j'ai réalisé un jour que vous deviez payer. Payer pour m'avoir fait croire que des gens tenaient réellement à moi, qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi ! »

« Mais c'était le cas ! Mais nous n'étions que des-»

Sa main atteignit à nouveau son visage, et une exclamation de surprise et de douleur lui échappa, alors que le goût métallique de son sang commençait à nouveau à envahir sa bouche. Son nez saignait à nouveau, et elle ne pouvait même pas l'essuyer.

« La ferme ! Tes excuses bidons, je ne veux pas les entendre, et si tu continus à l'ouvrir, je pourrais ne pas avoir la patience nécessaire. »

Ainsi le silence retomba, et Sara ferma à nouveau les yeux, essayant de ne pas être malade, le goût de son sang additionner à ses douleurs lancinantes rendant son estomac très contrarié. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit Patrick se lever

« Ne t'avise pas de tenter quelque chose. Je vais piquer un truc à la cafete ; je ne mange jamais le ventre vide. »

Cela n'apaisa en rien son estomac capricieux. Mais elle était assez lucide pour réaliser qu'il l'avait laissé seule à nouveau.

Ses yeux fouillèrent frénétiquement la pièce. Sa main menottée l'empêchait catégoriquement d'atteindre la porte, mais son regard se posa sur le tas d'affaires qui étaient tombés en sol, s'étalant près d'elle. Et là, presque à porté de main, se trouvait le sac en bandoulière de Patrick. Elle l'avait vu y fourrer les clés de ses menottes. Elle s'approcha les plus possible, autant que son bras attaché lui permettait.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, sachant qu'elle allait devoir utilisé son bras droit, et surtout sollicité son épaule plus que démise qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en bouillit. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurnicher sur son sort. Il pouvait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Alors, sans plus hésiter, elle tendit son bras droit vers le sac, et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur, alors qu'une lumière blanche envahissait sa vision sous le coup de la douleur. Mais elle sa motivation était plus forte, et elle reposait l'évanouissement, serrant les dents de toutes ses forces. Le bout engourdis de ses doigt finit tout de même par sentir le petit bout de métal froid qu'elle cherchait, et elle emprisonna la clé dans son poing, avant de retourner très vite se prostré dans son coin. La tête en arrière reposée contre le mur, la respiration haletante, elle retenait ses haut-le-cœur et tentait de calmer.

Elle eut raison, car moins d'une minute plus tard, Patrick réapparut, mâchant quelque chose d'indéterminé. Il lui accorda à peine un regard, posant immédiatement ses yeux sur l'écran de surveillance qui montrait le porche et un bout de rue. La pluie tombait toujours. Un coup de pied rageur envoya valser la chaise, avant qu'il ne se précipite vers elle, la main levée, prête à la frapper.

Elle rentra immédiatement la tête, tous ses muscles se contractant en attendant le coup, son esprit hurlant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais la nouvelle douleur ne vint pas.

Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'il tentait de se calmer, les yeux fermés.

Son propre regard fut alors attiré par un mouvement à l'écran, et elle le fixa sur l'image qu'il projetait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement, un frisson composé de plusieurs émotions puissantes la traversant violemment, alors qu'elle reconnaissait sans hésiter la silhouette de la personne qui cherchait à regarder dans le hall.

Grissom était là.

Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre son erreur. Patrick avait rouvert les yeux, et voyant son expression, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, il avait immédiatement suivit son regard. Il vit donc comme elle Grissom entrain d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Patrick sortit son portable. « Son numéro. »

Elle garda la bouche fermée.

Sa main libre leva à nouveau le pistolet et le pointa sur elle : « Son numéro salope, et je n'hésiterais pas ! »

La haine profondément ancrée en elle, elle lui donna. Elle suivit alors la conversation qu'échangeait Patrick et Grissom, n'entendant que les phrases de son bourreau. Elle pouvait voir sur l'écran Grissom marcher nerveusement et d'un pas coléreux sous le porche alors qu'il parlait. Le cœur de Sara battait la chamade.

Il était venu. Il avait trouvé ses indices. Elle pourrait s'en sortir. L'apparition soudaine et presque inespérée de Grissom lui redonnait confiance en elle, et elle se sentit revigorée. Mais elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation, surtout quand Patrick se rapprocha d'elle.

« Oh, je n'ai pas dit que je faisais allusion à Sara en parlant d'innocent. Ni que je ne lui avais encore rien fait héhé. Mais elle respire encore, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, hein, Lya ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une tape sur l'épaule, qui aurait pu paraître amicale si elle n'avait pas été délibérément faite dans un but malfaisant sur son membre blessé. Elle étouffa tant bien que mal un cri de douleur, alors qu'elle voyait vaguement à l'image Grissom cogner la vitre.

Continuant de parler, Patrick sortit alors de la pièce, la croyant suffisamment assommé de douleur pour pouvoir la laissé un moment seul. Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'elle tenait plus que tout à s'échapper à présent, et que la clé dans son poing droit lui fournissait une opportunité. Elle ne laisserait pas cette chance lui échapper.

Détachant presque à contre cœur ses yeux de l'écran, elle desserra le poing et laissa la petite clé glisser entre ses doigts, avant de la porter, les dents fermement serrées, vers la serrure. Elle dû s'y prendre à trois fois avant que ses doigts tremblants et imprécis de sa main droite n'arrivent à glisser la clé dans le petit interstice et à la faire pivoter.  
Le petit clic libérateur se fit enfin entendre, et elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, libérant son poignet. De sa main libre et fonctionnelle, elle essuya presque par automatisme le sang encore frais qui avait coulé sur son visage, et parvint à se redresser, chancelante. La tête lui tourna à nouveau, mais elle se refusa à fléchir. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

Elle sortit dans le couloir sombre, et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers l'escalier qui descendait, étant obligé de rester près du mur, son côté gauche s'appuyant régulièrement contre dessus. Son corps était un véritable traître, mais sa volonté était de fer, et assez puissante pour qu'elle parvienne à se déplacer relativement rapidement. Elle descendit donc vers le premier étage, la main gauche agrippé à la rampe.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au palier où l'odeur de chlore devenait omniprésente, elle entendit des pas rapides dans l'escalier qui remontait du hall, et le flux de peur et d'adrénaline qui fusa dans ses veines la fit prendre le plus vite possible le couloir de droite, la faisant pénétrer dans des vestiaires. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que Patrick ne découvre sa fuite, et cela la terrifiait et la grisait en même temps.

Il faisait totalement noir dans les locaux, et elle se dirigeait grâce aux petites lumières toujours allumées au-dessus des portes. Haletante, elle entra dans la pièce des douches. Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas essayer de se cacher dans un coin.

Mais un cri de rage se fit alors entendre, résonnant dans tout le bâtiment, immédiatement suivit d'un coup de feu. Elle était totalement à découvert ici, elle ne pouvait pas rester là !

Elle accéléra le pas, se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers la porte battante qui devait mener au grand bassin. Elle cru entendre au loin des bruits de pas dévaler l'escalier. Suivit d'un nouveau coup de feu et de verre qui explose.

« Sara, tu vas regretter ça ! Tu ne pourras pas te cacher bien longtemps ! »

Elle poussa les portes presque dans la panique. Elle distingua dans la faible lumière le bassin bleu en face d'elle, et vit des deux côtés de la salle ce qui lui servirait de cachette : des gradins en bois espacés. Elle se dirigea vers ceux de gauche et se glissa sous les planches de bois.

Les bruits étaient de plus en plus proches dans les pièces adjacentes.

Une minute plus tard, les lumières s'allumaient.

* * *

La lampe torche s'éteignit, replongeant le hall dans le noir, et la communication se coupa également. La tonalité fut tout ce que Grissom entendit. Patrick Miller était plus que sur de lui.

Grissom se tourna vers les policiers : « Il doit bien y avoir une entrée derrière, chercher la et tenter d'entrée ! Et je m'en fiche de ne pas être votre supérieur, vous vous contentez de faire ce que-»

Un cri puissant de rage se fit alors entendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment, immédiatement suivit d'un coup de feu. Le sang de Grissom ne fit véritablement qu'un tour. Ce n'était plus du tout le moment de réfléchir, seulement d'agir.

« Reculez ! » cria t-il aux policiers, en s'éloignant lui aussi de la porte.

A bonne distance, il leva son arme, chargea, et tira. La vitre vola littéralement en éclat.

« Sara, tu vas regretter ça ! Tu ne pourras pas te cacher bien longtemps ! »

A présent dans le hall, Grissom entendit parfaitement le cri haineux de Miller. Sara s'était enfuie. Cela provoqua en lui une puissante vague de soulagement et de satisfaction. Elle allait assez bien pour se déplacer, et surtout pour réussir à échapper à un tueur fou. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Il fallait faire vite, Miller était dans une rage folle, et il craignait fort que celui n'attendrait plus pour la tuer s'il la retrouvait. Il se tourna tout de suite vers les policiers qui l'avaient suivit.

« Il faut libérer les deux hommes pris en otages. Et allumez moi toutes les lumières ! Fouillez le bâtiment ! »

Il n'attendit même pas leur approbation, et se dirigea en courant vers l'escalier, qu'il monta quatre à quatre.

La torche sortit, il scruta le couloir, mais ne vit rien. Son faisceau éclaira alors le couloir à sa gauche, et il vit une trace de sang sur le mur. L'arme au poing, il entra dans ce qui semblait être des vestiaires, et fut confirmer dans sa destination quand il entendit plus loin la voix de Miller. Les lumières s'allumèrent soudainement, le faisant cligner des yeux, alors qu'il continuait sa progression, allant vers les douches.

C'est alors q'un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre un peu plus loin, suivit d'un cri terrifié.

Le cri de Sara.

* * *

Sara se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible sous les gradins, essayant de rejoindre l'autre bout, pour sortir par l'autre porte. Mais trente mètres, c'était long à parcourir en rampant, surtout quand on peut à peine bouger.

Elle se glaça quand la porte battante par laquelle elle était entrée grinça. Elle n'osa même pas regarder par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers les lattes.

« Lyyyyyaaaa, » susurra alors Patrick, même pas à quinze mètres d'elle. « Lya, tu as été une vilaine, vilaine fille. »

Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration anarchique, que la peur rendait beaucoup trop bruyante. Elle recommença à ramper, le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible, mais ses pas se rapprochaient !

« C'était vraiment, vraiment stupide de ta part, Sara. » Sa voix était tellement proche, et de plus en plus froide et haineuse. « Tu as laissé tes traces de sang partout ! Pas très malin pour une CSI de ton niveau. C'est un peu décevant, comme cette idée de se cacher sous les gradins en croyant que je ne te verrais pas entrain de gigoter comme un ver ! »

Immédiatement après, un coup de feu fit exploser le bois un mètre au dessus de sa tête, et elle hurla. Prise de panique, et agissant réellement à l'instinct, elle chercha tout de suite à s'extirper de sous les gradins, se faufilant entre les planches de bois. Mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était fini pour elle.

Il arriva à sa hauteur, et agrippa ses cheveux pour la tirer plus vite hors de sa cachette, la faisant à nouveau crier de douleur.

Elle se retrouva bientôt par terre à ses pieds, et il força à se mettre debout, l'agrippant par les épaules, alors qu'elle gémissait faiblement et que de nouvelles larmes inondaient ses joues. Il planta son regard fou dans le sien. Elle sentait le canon du pistolet sur sa poitrine.

« C'était ta dernière balade, Sara. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu. »

« Lâchez-là, Miller. »

Sara tourna immédiatement la tête, et vit qui avait crié, dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« Grissom ! » cria t-elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un cri de soulagement ou de désespoir.

Il était à vingt mètres d'eux, l'arme au poing, l'air plus sombre et enragé que jamais. Patrick ne mit pas longtemps à la retourner et à la plaquer contre lui, le pistolet à présent au niveau de sa tempe.

« C'est une situation digne d'un bon film de thriller, vous ne trouvez pas Mr Grissom ? »

* * *

Grissom ne savait pas par quel miracle ses mains réussissaient à ne pas trembler.

Elles le devraient pourtant, de nervosité, surtout de peur. Et ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur.

Miller tenait Sara fermement plaqué contre lui, son pistolet contre sa tempe.

Son cœur était serré plus douloureusement que jamais à cette image. L'état physique de Sara était plus que pénible à voir. Ses vêtements étaient sales, mais ce n'était pas le pire ; son visage étaient maculés de traces de sang qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de sécher, et de nombreux hématomes bleuâtres apparaissaient là où il n'y avait pas de sang ; des poches sombres s'étaient également formés sous ses yeux, conséquences de son nez sans aucun doute brisé. Et les très rares endroits intacts laissaient apparaître une peau d'une pâleur mortelle.

Elle pleurait silencieusement, alors que lui se sentait de plus en plus mal, et que l'impuissance réapparaissait brutalement. Il aurait voulu courir vers elle et l'arracher des griffes de ce monstre ! Mais un seul geste de sa part risquer de signer l'arrêt de mort de Sara.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et il eut l'impression d'être de retour six mois en arrière. C'était un nouveau fou qui l'empoignait aujourd'hui. Il lui avait dit seulement douze heures pus tôt qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir dans une telle situation de danger, avec l'impossibilité de la sauver. Il savait qu'elle pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux, tout comme elle l'avait lu quand Adam l'avait menacé. Mais comme la dernière fois, ce contact sembla la calmer, et ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler.

« Vous allez gentiment poser votre arme au sol et la faire glisser vers moi. »

Sans quitter Sara des yeux, il baissa son arme et commença à s'accroupir.

Au même moment, Sara frappa. Elle utilisa cette fois encore son coude, mais sa posture lui permit d'atteindre un endroit plus sensible de son agresseur.

Cela eut l'effet escompter, il la lâcha.

« Sara, couche-toi ! » lui cria Grissom.

* * *

Sara ne se le fit pas répété deux fois.

Elle se jeta au sol, ignorant les protestations violentes de son corps. Grissom tira, mais Patrick, qui se remettait beaucoup trop vite, esquiva la balle. Elle se retourna et vit à sa grande horreur Patrick viser Grissom.

« GRISSOM ! » hurla t-elle.

Mais ses réflexes étaient moins affûtés que ceux de Patrick.

Le coup partit, et Sara vit distinctement du sang gicler et Grissom s'écrouler. Elle hurla à nouveau, et sans réfléchir, elle se remit debout et se jeta sur Patrick, mue par une colère folle et désespérée.

Mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. En quelques secondes, il avait réussi à se libérer de son étreinte, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il avait la main et l'avait abattu violemment sur le côté de sa tête. Elle fut projetée avec force sur le côté.

Durant une seconde, Sara eut l'impression de voler, suspendu dans les airs. Mais c'est alors que son corps entra en contact avec un liquide glacé. L'eau. Elle était tombée dans le bassin.

Elle se débattit, essayant de remonter sa tête vers la surface, mais le coup de Patrick l'avait bien assommé, et elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer le haut du bas. Elle ne voyait que le liquide sombre et opaque tout autour d'elle, alors qu'elle se débattait, ne sentant même plus ses membres. Elle essaya instinctivement de prendre une bouffée d'air, mais ce fut du liquide froid et chloré qui pénétra dans ses poumons. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien.

Tout devenait totalement noir.

Noir.

* * *

Grissom sentit la balle toucher sa cuisse, et il s'écroula sous le choc, entendant Sara hurler. Mais par rapport à la douleur qu'il ressentait, il savait que la balle n'avait touché que le superflu de sa jambe. Il n'empêche qu'en tombant, il avait lâché son arme. Il rattrapa celle-ci au moment où un énorme bruit d'éclaboussure résonnait dans la salle. Se retournant à toute vitesse, il vit le corps de Sara couler dans le bassin :

« NON ! »

Il leva à nouveau son arme et tira. Miller n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se remettre de l'agression de Sara, et la balle pénétra dans son bras gauche ; il cria de douleur, mais ne perdit pas une seconde, menaçant à nouveau Grissom.

Il roula prestement sur lui-même, mais dans la hâte, le pistolet lui glissa à nouveau des doigts.

A plat ventre, il releva à nouveau la tête, pour voir avec horreur Miller le viser à nouveau, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« Regardez bien comment on fait une pierre deux coups, Mr Gri-»

Un nouveau coup de feu partit, mais ce fut de la poitrine de Mille que le sang fusa.

Ce dernier sembla tomber au ralentit, alors qu'un deuxième coup l'atteignait. Il s'écroula, sous les yeux écarquillés de Grissom, dix mètres plus loin. De l'autre côté de la salle, à la deuxième porte, se tenait le jeune policier qui avait protesté devant les ordres de Grissom, le pistolet lever et fumant.

Grissom n'y prêtait déjà plus attention. Il se remit tout de suite debout et courut vers le bassin, plongeant sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

L'eau était glaciale et le chlore brûla sa cuisse blessée, mais il s'en fichait, tout comme il se fichait de ses vêtements trempés et de ses chaussures qui l'alourdissaient considérablement.

Il vit à quelques mètres le corps de Sara qui coulaient vers le fond de l'eau, et nagea le plus rapidement possible vers elle. L'attrapant, il poussa ses pieds avec forces au fond de la piscine pour leur donner de l'élan. Il dû battre puissamment des pieds pour atteindre la surface.

La tête hors de l'eau, il prit une profonde inspiration. Sara n'en prit pas. Elle ne respirait plus.

Nageant de toutes ses forces, il les ramena vers le bord, criant aux policiers qui étaient arrivés sur la scène de l'aider à la sortir de l'eau. Ils la remontèrent rapidement, et l'aidèrent aussi, mais il se dégagea rapidement de leur bras, se penchant immédiatement sur le corps trempé de Sara, étendu sans vie sur le sol.

Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il ne travaillait qu'en contact avec des gens déjà mort qu'il sentit une sorte de panique l'envahir en réalisant que c'était de réanimation qu'elle avait besoin dans l'immédiat, pas d'autopsie. Elle avait avalé de l'eau, et ne respirait plus. Mais il connaissait les gestes. Il les connaissait, nom de Dieu, il ne devait pas paniquer !

Rapidement, il ramena la tête de Sara en arrière et boucha son nez, amenant sa bouche à la sienne, l'embrassant cette fois pour lui insuffler à nouveau la vie. Il souffla deux fois dans ses poumons. Mains liés sur le sternum. Quinze coups.

« 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…Allez, Sara…10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ! »

Deux souffles. Son cœur à lui battait furieusement contre ses oreilles mais elle, elle ne respirait toujours pas, et bien qu'il exécute les mouvements avec précisions, une panique sans nom l'envahissait à la simple idée qu'elle puisse ne pas se réveiller.

« 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…Allez ma puce, respire, respire, 13, 14, 15 ! »

Il souffla une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il baissait à nouveau la tête pour souffler une nouvelle fois, Sara fut prise d'un haut le cœur sous lui, et il l'a mit immédiatement sur le côté, alors qu'elle recrachait en hoquetant toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé, se mettant à tousser bruyamment et violemment. « C'est ça ma puce, respire ! » lui dit-il d'une voix calme et douce.

Puis « Appelez une ambulance ! » cria t-il au groupe de policier qui avait observer la scène.

« Elle est en route, monsieur. » répondit un des agents.

Il reporta immédiatement son attention sur Sara et à son souffle saccadé et anarchique. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrirent légèrement.

« Grissom… ? » gémit-elle faiblement.

Il la souleva doucement et la serra contre lui. « Chut…tout va bien…je suis là. » murmura t-il contre son oreille, trop ému, soulagé, heureux et trop plein d'autres émotions pour pouvoir parler plus fort.

Elle commença alors à pleurer violemment contre lui, ses sanglots entrecoupés par des toux irrités, et il l'enveloppa mieux de ses bras, la berçant doucement alors qu'elle pleurait, lui murmurant que tout était fini, qu'elle était en sécurité.

Ils étaient tous deux trempés, effondrés et blessés sur le bord de cette piscine, se cramponnant fortement l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils sombreraient l'un sans l'autre, elle rassurée par ses murmures et son étreintes, lui rassuré par le simple fait de l'entendre pleurer, de la voir respirer, de la sentir vivante et à présent hors de danger contre lui. Il savait que plus jamais il ne la relâcherait.

Plus jamais.

* * *

N/A : Est-ce que ça à besoin d'un épilogue ? Hum… Je ne sais pas trop, cela dépendra que de vous chers lecteurs hihiii. Sachez que vous venez de lire pas moins de 20 pages world, et que là, l'auteur est très très fatiguée d'avoir tout tout recopié (je m'excuse des milliers de fautes que vous avez dû voir, ou des mots qui ont sautés, j'ai pas la force de tout relire dsl!). Mais perso, j'addoooooore la fin, je l'aime mon Grissom ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous garder jusqu'au bout (et que je vous ai fais peur mouhahaha! ) j'adorais véritablement avoir votre avis (aussi pour l'épilogue, savoir si vous en voulez un ou pas, mais je préviens, j'ai déjà un peu d'idée, ça risque d'être moins sombre et plus Peace and Love mdrr)

Bon allez, merci à tous pour votre lecture !

Elialys


End file.
